New Narnia
by maddie-babz1993
Summary: Aslan allows the Pevensise's to remain in Narnia, not that Susan and Caspian are complaining. however, they must face new challenges and unexpected enemies on the road towards what they've always dreamed of. Susan/Caspian Suspian *COMPLETED!* SEQUEL UP!
1. What A Not So Brilliant Idea!

**A/N: Hello FanFiction world! So, this is my second attempt in my entire life at writing fanfiction, and my first attempt at fanfiction relating to Narnia. (the first one i wrote when I was 14, and it was about mermaids... not a pretty sight) So, in other words, go easy on me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, am not C.S. Lewis, therefore I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or any of its characters. I'm not gaining anything from this story, except satifaction. They really should have left Susan and Caspain together... grrr...  
**

* * *

Susan Pevensie, the Gentle Queen, Queen of the Radiant Southern Sun, the Archer Queen, one of the bravest and most beautiful women in all of Narnia and beyond… was hiding like a coward. And not just any hiding spot, oh, no. A queen doesn't just hide anywhere. Susan had taken refuge in the highest, most menacing tower of the Telmarine palace… in the broom closet. Nestling herself between the mop and rake, (why was there a garden rake in the highest tower?), Susan thought back to the event that had caused her to take refuge in such a degrading spot…

* * *

It was mere hours ago, on this, the day of Prince (now King) Caspian's coronation. Susan stood before the tree-portal back to her world, positioned in her usual spot between Peter and Edmund, watching as those who did not wish to remain in new Narnia passed through, seeming to vanish into thin air. Susan was beyond relived she and her family would not be walking through that portal on this day. Aslan had pulled her and Peter aside earlier, stating that his initial intentions were indeed to send them back, but circumstances he hadn't counted on had come up, and it was for this reason they were granted the great pleasure of staying in Narnia. However, when they asked him what circumstances, he had only said they would understand in due time.

"I'm not surprised this many are choosing to go." Peter whispered, snapping Susan out of her musings. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Some people don't do very well with change. Especially one as drastic as this." she mumbled back, aware that the cause of all this change was standing just on the other side of Peter. The cause of more change than he was actually aware of. Never once in Susan's life had she ever looked at a man and felt her heart beat quicken, her breath shorten, and the butterflies in her stomach go insane. Never. But the very first time she ever laid eyes on Caspian, that's exactly what happened. Despite the fact he and her brother were trying their very best to kill each other.

"True. Hopefully our presence here will help smooth the transition." Peter replied, unconsciously fiddling with his crown. This caused Susan to unconsciously fidget with her own, a constant reminder of the great responsibility she and her family bared, resting atop her head. A responsibility they now shared with the unfairly handsome Telmarine that stood a few feet from her. This thought caused Susan's heart rate to increase, and she cursed inwardly. She wasn't even looking at him! Susan exhaled deeply, trying to slow the erratic rhythm. She hoped it wasn't loud enough for Peter or Edmund to hear. Instead, she turned her attention to the departing Telmarines, trying to focus on them rather than how handsome Caspian looked today, dark hair shining in the sun, stern kingly gaze aimed at the departing masses…. Damn it. Her heart was going even faster and she was finding it a tad difficult to breath.

"Su? Are you alright?" she heard Ed whisper. She had to stifle back a groan. Stupid Edmund and his uncanny perception of the world around him…

"I'm fine Ed." she whispered back, starting at one dark grey stone in the wall opposite her. Staring at Telmarines wasn't helping, but staring at a dull rock certainly was.

"You sure? Is something scaring you?" he persisted. Susan turned to glare at him, and he turned away. 'Scared' was not a word used in the Pevensie vocabulary, not after everything they'd been through. 'Scared' was not a word directed at Susan Pevensie, who fought just as fearlessly and valiantly as her two brothers in this war. And she didn't even need a sword to do it.

"Very funny Ed." Susan heard Lucy whisper. She sighed. This was highly inappropriate. They shouldn't be talking at all, let alone bickering. This was a serious matter, a big step in the acceptance of Caspian and his way of doing things. Though, having the four of them by his side definitely was scoring points with the Old Narnians.

"What? Her heart sounded like it was going to come flying into the courtyard." Ed hissed back. Susan cleared her throat softly, and both Edmund and Lucy grew quiet. Peter stiffened a snicker next to her, and Susan fought the urge to elbow him. Honestly, they were supposed to be these legendary rules of a Golden Age in Narnia, and they were behaving like little children. Out of the corner of her eye, Susan almost thought she saw Aslan smiling. However, Aslan was standing on the other side of Caspian, who was demanding all of her attention. Even at the awkward angle from the corner of her eye, he was unfairly handsome. She strained to stay focused, and was most proud that she had once the last Telmarine had vanished into the doorway between worlds. Caspian started rambling off another speech, but she wasn't really listening. It was more for the benefit of the crowd gathered than for the monarchs themselves. She had to admit, he was an excellent speaker. Eventually, the crowd began to mumble amongst themselves, and the monarchs could relax slightly, resting their poor spines from being ram-rod straight for the past hour.

"Finally. I thought they'd never all leave." Caspian sighed, his delightful accent tickling Susan's ears. He removed his crown and ran a hand though his dark tresses, causing them to become completely disarrayed. And yet he looked even better than before. He looked up, right into Susan's eyes, and it was at this point she realized she was standing alone, as her three siblings had moved to talk to Aslan. Caspian took a few steps, closing the distance between them.

"Hello." she said softly, trying (and failing) not to meet his eyes.

"I'm glad you're still here." he mumbled. She smiled.

"So am I. It almost didn't happen…" she said, trailing off. She didn't want to think abut what could have happened.

"Why?" he asked, concerned. Why did he have to look so good? It took Susan a moment to collect herself and answer.

"Aslan didn't say why. He only said that 'circumstances he did not anticipate have arisen', and so we get to stay." she said, shrugging. Caspian's brow furrowed, an indication of his contemplation. Perhaps he knew what these 'circumstances' were.

"Well, I can only thank Aslan that these circumstances have arisen." he said, and gave her a small smile. She smiled back, and moved to leave. However, something stopped her. There weren't many things that could stop Aslan from following through on a plan. However, anything and everything Pevensie-related was one of those few things. And if Susan was being honest with herself, she knew she was feeling _something_ for the newly crowned Telmarine king. In a spur of the moment impulse, Susan spun back around, and pressed her lips to his. She felt his surprise, then she felt him relax into the kiss. It probably only lasted a few seconds, but for Susan it lasted ages. She pulled back, and immediately the sounds of the world came back to her. She thought she heard Edmund and Lucy exchange words, and she definitely heard the hum of the crowd of Narnians. That's when Susan realized the extent of what she had just done. Shoving away the desire to grab Caspian by the hair and kiss him again, she turned and walked, rather slowly, to the exit in the courtyard. Once she was out of sight, she broke into a run.

* * *

And that, leads us back to where we started. Susan, hiding in the broom cupboard. She was so, very embarrassed. How could she have done that? With no warning, and in front of what basically amounted to all of Narnia? However, another thought was fighting to make itself known as well. How Caspian had look after she kissed him. The look in his eyes, well, could only be described as pure elation. Like he had been waiting for that to happen for the past month they had been in each others company. However, this happy though was continually beat down by the embarrassed ones. Goodness, her whole family had been right there! Peter was going to lose his mind.

Susan was unaware how much time had passed since she had taken refuge in the broom closet, but it was clearly enough time for a search to have been started. She froze when she heard the handle of the door begin to turn…

* * *

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Reviews are much appreciated, but reviewed or not, I'm going to keep writing. Don't know how long this thing will be, so I'll just have to go with what feels write (haha, it's a pun! I'm so clever...) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Closet Confessionals

**A/N: Whoa! Two updates in one day! Well, not really. I wrote the first chapter yesterday, but didn't get around to publishing it till this morning. I wrote and edited this one over the last few hours. I was desperately afraid I'd lose the idea for this scene, so I wanted to write it out of my system. Hopefully you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, etc, etc, I'm not gaining anything from these stories, etc, etc.

* * *

**_She froze when she heard the handle of the door begin to turn…_

"Su! There you are! I've been looking everywhere!" Lucy said, and Susan let out the breath she'd been holding. Thank goodness it was only Lucy.

"Hello Lu. I was just… ah…" she began, and Lucy shook her head.

"I think I can guess why you're up here… hiding in the broom closet." Lucy said, stepping into the already cramped space and shutting the door behind her. Lucy settled down on the opposite wall, between two mops. The room was so small her knees were pressed right up against Susan's. Susan sighed, looking sheepishly up at Lucy.

"I can't believe is did that." she finally whispered. Lucy extracted her arm from one of the mops and patted Susan's knee.

"I can. I see the way you look at him." Lucy replied softly. Susan gave a small smile.

"If only I knew how he felt about me." she said. Lucy blinked several times in a row very quickly, giving Susan a mad urge to laugh.

"You don't?" she asked. Susan stared at her.

"How would I know how he feels? We've never talked about it or anything…" she said. Lucy shook her head.

"And they say I'm the ignorant child… Have you not seen the way he looks at you? Seriously, Peter was starting to consider telling him off for it." she said.

"I suppose… but I've had a lot of suitors Lu. It's hard to tell the difference between the honorable ones and those not quite so honorable." Susan said, shuddering lightly at an old memory. Stupid Rabadash…..

"Believe me Su, he's different. You should have seen his face after you took off! Like he had died and gone to Aslan's country. He didn't really have any time to react though. The people in the courtyard lost their minds over it. There was talk of heirs, weddings, and various other topics that made Peter go pale, then turn red, blue and finally purple. Only Ed had the sense to thump him on the back a few times, get him to start breathing again." Lucy said, chuckling at the memory. Susan, on the other hand, was quite frozen, inwardly shouting at herself for being so idiotic.

"Stupid, stupid…" she finally said, and Lucy looked immediately concerned.

"Did you… not want to kiss him?" she asked, her concern quickly turning to confusion.

"No, not at all, it's just… maybe kissing him in the middle of a courtyard full of people wasn't the best move." Susan replied. A knowing expression crossed Lucy's features.

"Probably. You also probably shouldn't have kissed him in front of Peter **and** Edmund." she stressed. Susan put her face in her hands.

"Ugh, I know! Peters going to go into over-protective mode, and Edmund's going to laugh at me." she said. Lucy snickered. "What could possibly be funny about that?" Susan snapped, glaring at her. Lucy laughed again, then started speaking.

"Well, you're right about Edmund. He's been tormenting Caspian relentlessly, and the poor guy still has no idea what happened. He's wandering the halls with this blank expression on his face. I'm not sure if it's sad or funny." she replied. Susan sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"He's in… well… lets call it like a trance. And every so often, he touches his lips. That's usually when Ed starts to tease him, but it's like he can't hear. Totally ignores it. Which is unusual for Caspian. Usually he has some equally witty remarked all lined up to put Edmund in his place. This silence thing is inflating Ed's already rather large ego when it comes to puns." Lucy said.

"So what are you saying?" Susan asked, knowing where this conversation was beginning to go, and not liking it one bit.

"Come on, you broke him, you have to fix him. Go talk to Caspian!" she said. Susan shook her head back and forth so quickly, she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Not right now!" she shouted, and both girls covered their ears. The sound was almost bouncing off the walls of the tiny broom closet.

"Su, don't shout in here! And you do realize it's going to be pretty much impossible to avoid him forever. We live here now. And it's probably because of you." Lucy said. Susan, who had been looking at her knees, snapped her head up to meet Lucy's eyes.

"You think so? See that's what I was thinking when I, you know, kissed him." she said, finishing in a whisper. Lucy nodded.

"Why else would Aslan let us stay? He knew if he separated you and Caspian, neither of you would ever be really happy. And that's his main concern, our happiness." Lucy said. Susan could only look at her in awe. For someone so young, Lucy was extremely wise.

"Wow Luce, that was actually very deep. Are you sure you're only eleven?" Susan asked, a teasing tone entering her voice.

"Oh, look who's talking! 'The bravest queen in all of Narnia', and you're hiding in the broom closet!" she shot back, but she was smiling. Susan couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hey, I was making it up as I went along. I knew everyone would check my chambers, or the kitchens, but who would check this musty old broom closet? Speaking of, why did you check this closet?" Susan asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh, right! I offered to come and get a broom for one of my ladies-maids. I guess I should bring it to her." Lucy said, leaning over to throw open the door. With great difficulty (and a few trodden-on fingers and toes) Lucy managed to extract herself from the little closet.

"Of all the broom closets in this castle, why ever did you pick this one?" Susan asked, stepping out of the closet and grabbing the broom for Lucy.

"I don't know. This just seemed like the place to go. And I suppose it was." Lucy replied, taking the broom and linking arms with her older sister.

"Well, thank you for the company. And getting me to come out of the cupboard. My leg was starting to fall asleep." Susan replied, as they made their way to the stairwell.

"You going to talk to Caspian?" Lucy asked as they began descending the stairwell.

"Goodness, no! Not right now at least. Maybe later today… or tomorrow… perhaps next week…" Susan thought, and Lucy shook her head.

"You'll have to face him eventually, whether you want to or not. All five of us are expected to take audiences tomorrow at two o'clock. So unless you desire to sit through the most awkward and uncomfortable round of audiences ever, I suggest you speak to him at some point before then." Lucy said. Susan bit her lip. Shoot. She had completely forgotten about audiences tomorrow. Stupid requirements of a queen. She sighed.

"I guess…" she said, and Lucy grinned.

"Excellent. Now, as far as I know, the boys are in the war room. You should be in the clear getting back to your chambers. I'll see you at dinner?" Lucy said, and irresistible smile on her face. Susan hadn't intended to attend dinner with everyone else, but Lucy was near impossible to refuse.

"Yes, I'll see you at dinner." she replied. Lucy smiled, hugged her, and took of down the corridor, to give her waiting ladies-maid the broom. Susan moved in the opposite direction, obsessively checking corners the whole way back to her chambers. Thankfully, she didn't run into a single living soul the whole way there.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! A chapter that took place in a broom closet almost the entire time. I thought it was funny... Any who, there you have it. The mythical second chapter. The third one is going to take a while, let me tell you now. I already had the first two preplanned out in my head. I have no idea how I'm going to go about the rest of the story. So, be patient please! Also, reviews are nice! they make me smile!**

**A/N 2: Incase anyone was wondering, I changed up their ages a bit. I don;t really remember who old everyone was supposed to be in the books or films, so I made up my own ages...**

**Peter:18**

**Susan:17**

**Edmund:13**

**Lucy: 11 (almost 12)  
**

**Caspian: 19**

**So, yeah! There you have it!  
**


	3. The Most Awkward Dinner Ever

**A/N: Behold! Chapter 3! And wayyyyyyyyy sooner than I thought I would get it up, which is nice. An, BONUS, i have a general idea on chapter 4, so hopefully I'll get 'er done before the weekend is over and I have to go back to school :( On a side note, I just wanted to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted my story! Every time I see one of those emails in my inbox, it makes my whole day a little brighter! So, thanks a million guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. However, if I did, Ben Barnes would be living in my closet. Just so you all know ;)

* * *

**Dinner that evening was awful. Susan had begged and pleaded with Lucy to walk in with her, to which Lucy begrudgingly agreed. As the turned the corner into the dining area, the queens could hear the three kings talking quietly, but the moment their footsteps were audible, there was silence. Susan looked at the ground, feeling her cheeks warm with blush. The eerie silence was emphasized more, as Lucy and Susan's footsteps echoed louder than normal, and the sounds of their chairs scrapping across the floor were deafening.

For almost a full minute, everyone sat in complete silence. A pin could have dropped in the kitchen, and all the royals would have heard it. To Susan's immense relief, Lucy picked up her fork, and scrapped it across her plate in an attempt to ease the tension in the room. Peter and Edmund (she guessed) followed suit. Susan had yet to look up from the table.

"So, how was your afternoon Peter?" Lucy said, wildly searching for something to break the silence. Her words hung in the air for a few moments, until Peter snapped out of his daze and replied.

"Fine, thanks Lu. I went riding, and then…" Peter started, continuing on in a long and pointless ramble about every little thing he'd done since the incident in the courtyard. Despite how immensely boring Peters valiant stories of his uneventful afternoon were, it was certainly better than silence. The silence had been defining. When Peter finally ran out of things to talk about, there again was silence. Even worse than before, because it was glaringly obvious that Peter had glazed over the coronation and it's related events. Grabbing for straws, Lucy attempted to initiate conversation again.

"Edmund!" she almost shouted, "How about you, huh? What did you get up to today?" Lucy asked, sounding a touch hysterical.

"Me? Well…" he began, and Lucy's eyes widened in panic. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked Edmund.

"Never mind! Lets talk about me! Yes, me, Lucy! Well, this afternoon, I helped Flora sweep the floors, and then I…" she started. Susan sighed in deep relief. If Peter could ramble aimlessly for fifteen minutes, Lucy could go for at least half an hour. Susan had been eating either very little, or a ton in short bursts, and thankfully, by the time Lucy had finally run out of things to talk about, she was finished. Susan shoved the chair back, the sound of the legs on the floor deafening in the once again silent dinning hall, and she walked as quickly as she could (without looking like she was desperate to escape) to the closest exit. Once she rounded the corner, she broke into her second run of the day, ending up in one of the private gardens, where she sat on the bench that was almost completely obscured by trees, and let out a shaky breath. Dinner had been a terrible idea.

* * *

Once Su was out of the hall, Lucy let out the biggest sigh she had even given. Peter leaned back in his chair and ran his hands roughly down his face, and Edmund started laughing. Caspian was staring at his plate, where he had been staring throughout dinner. He dared not even look up now, even though he was fairly certain Susan had left.

"This is so, very not funny Ed." Lucy spat, the venom in her voice surprising everyone at the table. Lucy never spoke like that.

"I beg to differ." Ed managed between snickers. However, the look Lucy shot him was enough to make him be quiet. Peter sighed, and went back to his food. All the talking he had done had prevented him from eating. After shoving in a few massive mouthfuls of food, he turned to Lucy.

"So, where did you find her?" Peter asked. Lucy sighed.

"I shouldn't tell you. Ed will only make fun of her more than he already has." she replied. Edmund was immediately attentive.

"That bad, huh?" he asked. Lucy groaned.

"No, it wasn't. I'm just choosing not to tell you." she said. However, Lucy was the worst liar in the whole family, and Edmund saw right through it.

"Lucy, if you don't tell me now, I know you'll tell Peter later, and if I get enough wine in him, which I will, Peter will tell me. So you might as well save me the trouble of getting him drunk and just tell me now." Edmund said, smirking in satisfaction as he saw Lucy's resolve begin to crumble. Peter was muttering some fabulous curse words under his breath, all of which were directed at Edmund, but none loud enough for Lucy's innocent ears to hear.

"She was in the highest tower." Lucy finally said, conveniently forgetting to mention the broom closet. Ed's face fell a little, seemingly disappointed it wasn't as bad as he had hoped it would be.

"Oh, is that all? One of the most isolated, creepiest places in this castle?" Peter said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think she was going for isolated." Lucy replied. She glanced at Caspian, who was still staring at his plate. Still. She sighed, deciding to try and get him to talk.

"So, Caspian, what's the agenda with audiences tomorrow? Do we really all need to be there?" she asked, hoping he'd answer.

"We all must be present as it is our first official day as co-rulers of Narnia, and the people need to know that we know what we are doing." he mumbled mechanically to his food. Lucy sighed again, knowing she wasn't going to get a much better answer. Edmund, on the other hand, was dissatisfied with this response. He'd been waiting all night for his friend to speak up, so he decided to take matters into his own hands….

"Oh, HELLO Susan!" Ed nearly shouted, shoving his chair back across the floor and waving madly towards the east entrance of the dining hall. Peter and Lucy's heads both whipped around, but to their surprise, no one was there. Caspian, on the other hand, looked up at Edmund, and seeing what direction he was facing, stood up and nearly ran out of the west entrance. Once the door slammed shut behind him, Edmund fell back down into his chair, collapsing in laughter.

"That was extremely mean, Ed." Lucy scolded, and Peter nodded. However, Peters stance on the matter could be called into question, as he was fighting laughter as well.

"It was funny, and you know it. The tension between those two was killing me." Ed replied, resting his feet on top of the table and leaning back on his chair.

"Ed, feet off the dinner table." Peter said, feeling like a broken record. Even when they were in their twenties in the Golden Age, he and Susan were constantly telling Ed to take his feet off of tables.

"Oh, lighten up Pete." Edmund said, rocking the chair slightly on its two back legs. Lucy had a sudden stroke of brilliance, and in one swift move, launched a spoonful of peas into Ed's face, causing him to fall backwards off the chair, and the chair to fall on top of him.

"LUCY!" he bellowed, chasing after her as she ran, laughing and screeching, out of the dinning hall. Peter sighed deeply, shaking his head. At least he could enjoy dinner in peace now….

* * *

**A/N: So, what do we think? Reviews are much appreciated, as are any indications that this thing is being read!**


	4. White Roses

**A/N: I surprise myself a little sometimes. Four chapters in three days. Go me! This one was tricky, and I quite literally lost sleep over it. I got very stuck on where to go after the little bit on the roses, which you'll read in a moment, and ended up tossing and turning all night, trying to figure out how this much-anticipated Suspian moment was going to go. I really hope I did it justice, keeping you all waiting until the fourth chapter for it. I just wanted to give another shout out to my reviewers, both the regulars and the new ones! It makes me so happy to see that you guys like what I'm writing, and that I'm doing the characters justice. Thanks a million!**

**Disclaimer: I, not surprisingly, do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, because if I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

* * *

**Caspian sighed dejectedly as he wandered through one of the Telmarine castles many private gardens. Spying a small stone on the path, he kicked it lightly with the toe of his boot, watching with satisfaction as it bounced along the path a few feet in front of him. He repeated the gesture several times in a row, until he realized what he was doing. He was King of Narnia, and here he was, hiding from a girl, kicking a rock round the garden. Taking a deep breath, Caspian abandoned the rock and continued walking, trying to get a handle on his thoughts.

She had kissed him. Mere hours ago, though it felt like a lifetime. _She _kissed _him_. Never in his wildest fantasies could he have ever thought that would happen. Sure, he'd envisioned them kissing (and more, if he was being honest with the less honorable side of himself), but he always imagined he would make the first move. Not that he objected her taking the initiative, he just thought her logical way of looking at everything would prevent her from being so impulsive. And the _feeling_. Like his entire being was on fire. He wondered if it would feel like that if he kissed her again… when he would kiss her again, he decided. If she could let go of her logic and kiss him, he certainly could get over this irrational embarrassment and return the favor. Or at least talk to her

* * *

Susan was still sitting on her bench, with her chin resting on her knees. She gazed contentedly at the flower bed before her, trying to clear her head. She felt so silly. Why was she running from him? Well, aside from the fact she completely and utterly embarrassed herself by kissing him in front of a massive crowd of people. Well, she supposed, that was the reason. And what about his thoughts? She couldn't read his mind. What if he hadn't wanted to kiss her? And even if he had, did he feel as strongly for her as she did for him…? What did she feel for him? Something, but, what something? Something was an awful way to describe it. It wasn't even a feeling. She… liked him. She liked him a lot. She liked being near him, she liked his voice, his delightful accent, his personality, his wit,… the way he looked… she felt herself flush lightly at that thought. Goodness. He wasn't anywhere near her, and she was blushing. What an effect he had on her… there really was only one word to describe it.

Love. She loved him. They'd known each other barely a month, yet she was head-over-heels in love with him. And she was deathly afraid he didn't feel the same way. Susan was always a very logical, level headed person. And using said logic, she couldn't see a good reason why he would feel the same way. He didn't want her for her title, or her riches, as he was a King of Narnia himself, and he already had those things. Besides, she wouldn't have liked… loved him this much if he was shallow like that. Everyone was always telling her how beautiful she was, but she certainly wasn't the only beautiful woman in Narnia. There were plenty of others just like her. So, logically, he shouldn't like her at all.

This brought a little tear to Susan's eye, which she quickly wiped away. She would not stoop to the level of crying over a boy. She was better than that. She returned to focusing all her brain power on the flowers, particularly a white rose bush. Susan had always been fond of roses, but she was especially fond of white ones. People always asked her why, but she never had a real answer. Most people thought they were plain, why get boring white roses when you can have classic red, or surprising blue, or exciting yellow? And yet, Susan like the white ones. In her opinion, white roses weren't trying as hard as the other colors, as strange as that may seem. They were just so plain, simple and beautiful. Peter often compared Susan to her favorite roses, as Susan herself hardly ever wore any make up, and yet he maintained that she was always the most beautiful girl in the room.

Susan was deeply lost in thought when she heard footsteps approaching a short while later. Assuming it was only Lucy, or perhaps Peter, she turned her head around, only to freeze when her gaze fell on someone who was definitely not Lucy. He couldn't even pass for Peter.

It was Caspian. He had a mildly surprised look on his face, which quickly turned shocked as he looked down a his shoes.

"My apologies, your Majesty. I was unaware you were out here." he said, staring at the cobblestones in the path with great interest. Susan took a deep breath, trying not to let his delicious accent affect her too much.

"No, it's fine my King. I was just about to leave…" she said, rising from the bench, and turning to walk away. Unfortunately, there was only one way out; past Caspian. Susan was standing, but she hadn't moved yet. Caspian hadn't moved either. Eventually, she looked up, to see him gazing at her. She blushed and turned her gaze downwards again, as she began walking forward, hoping with everything she had that she didn't brush up against him, because she wasn't sure if she could contain herself if it came to that.

"Queen Susan, wait…" he suddenly said, reaching out to gently grasp her wrist. The skin on her arm felt like it was on fire from his touch.

"Susan." she said, a reflex reaction. As much as she loved being a Queen of Narnia, unless she was at an official event, she preferred her title not be used.

"Susan…" he said, seemingly testing how her name sounded without the title. In Susan's opinion, her name had never sounded so good.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but I really must be on my way…" she mumbled to the floor, gently shaking her arm, indicating it was time to let go. However, to her great surprise, he didn't.

"Caspian," he said quietly, after a moment of silence, "If I must call you Susan, than I ask that you call me by my name."

"As you wish, Your Maje… Caspian." she said, thinking there was no word on earth as beautiful as his name. She tried to pull her arm away again, but he still wouldn't let go. She finally moved her gaze from the floor to his face, seeing a most peculiar expression. Something like a mix between confusion and longing. When she finally met his eyes, her breathing stopped for a moment, then picked up much shallower than is had been before.

"Why?" he suddenly asked, taking them both by surprise. Susan knew exactly what he was talking about, but she felt like playing dumb might be the best route to take on the matter at this time.

"Whatever are you talking about?" she said, and with great difficulty, lowered her eyes again.

"In the courtyard today, why did you… you know…" he said, trailing off. She glanced up at him, only to see him not looking at her, blush evident even on his tanned face.

"Why did I what?" she said, barely whispering. She heard him turn his head to look at her again, however, she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Kiss me." he said. She turned to look at him. His expression was utterly unreadable, but his eyes were. The soft chocolate brown served as a portal to his soul, the way Susan saw it. And from the look in his eyes, he seemed hurt. Hurt that she would kiss him and then vanish.

"I don't know." she answered, only half honestly. She knew exactly why she wanted to kiss him, she just wasn't sure why on earth she decided to do it in front of half the population of Narnia.

"You don't know? How would you not know why you wanted to do something like that?" he asked, sounding not angry, just confused.

"Well… I do know… I'm just…" she said, fighting a losing battle to make herself look away from his face.

"You're just what?" he asked softly. That was it for her. His gentleness in the situation brought down her last internal wall, the last thing standing to keep her feelings bottled up inside, like she normally did.

"Scared." she finally whispered. He looked even more confused.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared you don't feel the same way." she replied. His expression changed again, this time looking hopeful. Hopeful of what?

"And how do you feel?" he finally asked. Susan bit her lip. Should she go with the real truth? But she was so afraid he would reject her…

"I… I quite like you." she finally managed to say. His face split into a small grin, one of very few genuine smiles she'd ever seen him give.

"I am… rather fond of you as well." he replied, causing Susan's eyes to widen. This, she was not expecting.

"Well, that's nice to know." she breathed, feeling incredibly stupid. Why couldn't she be normal around him? He had such an affect on her… And with that thought, she noticed just how close he had moved to her. Their faces (lips, to be precise) were barely two inches apart.

"Like me enough to do it again?" he whispered, moving even closer. Surprised, yet pleased, by his boldness on the subject, Susan closed the rest of the gap between them, her body feeling on fire when his lips touched hers.

Caspian had surprised himself with his own boldness, but was absolutely thrilled when she moved in to kiss him. The feeling was indescribable, like his lips were on fire, and it was spreading to the rest of his body. He let go of her wrist, and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He was ecstatic when she didn't pull away, but rather wrapped her arms around his neck, like she was attempting to fuse them together. Feeling bolder still, Caspian traced his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, wordlessly pleading with her to deepen their kiss. She obliged almost immediately, and Caspian thought he had never tasted anything sweeter than this in his life.

Susan couldn't believe she was doing this. She'd never even kissed a boy before today, and now she was standing under the moonlight, passionately kissing the man of her dreams. She'd never felt this good in her whole life. Feeling surprisingly bold, she slipped one of her hands into his hair, pulling him even closer. She assumed he was pleased, as a low moan sounded in the back of his throat. He trailed one hand along her side, from her hips to her neck, causing Susan to shiver in pleasure.

They stood there for a long time, through neither of them knew how long. Eventually, they broke apart, breathing heavily, hearts racing. Caspian pressed his forehead against Susan's and sighed. When he felt Susan stifle a yawn in his arms, his chivalrous side kicked in.

"May I escort you to your chambers for the evening?" he asked, surprised at how out of breath he sounded.

"Of course." Susan replied, equally breathless, taking the arm he offered, and together, they walked back into the castle, neither sure of what to say to the other. But both exceptionally pleased with the turn of events that evening.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do we think? How was the Suspian scene? I really hope I got it right!**


	5. Late Night Get Together

**A/N: WHOOO! New Record! Wrote AND published TWO, count 'em, TWO chapters in one day! I really like this one, it's probably my second favorite. (second only to the chapter that took place in a broom closet, hahaha) I just really like doing stuff with the Pevensie's, their family dynamic fascinates me.**

**Additionally, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to xAshlingxDreamx and , who were some of my first reviewers, and definately my inspaeration to keep on going. Thanks girls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or any related characters. If I did, I'd be rich, and I'd hire someone to type this for me.

* * *

**

Comfortable silence followed the two royals as they walked back into the castle. Susan couldn't seem to get the small smile off her face, and every time she looked over at Caspian through the corner of her eye, he was smiling too. The halls of the palace were surprisingly empty, even though it couldn't be that late. Susan was secretly pleased, not really wanting anyone intruding on them at such a time. This was an evening for her and Caspian, and only for them. She couldn't shake the feeling that the only reason she and her siblings were still in Narnia, still home, was because of what she felt for Caspian. The love he brought out in her. A different kind of love, as she had always loved her siblings, often playing mother to them, even Peter, though he'd never admit it. And she could only hope with all her heart that Caspian loved her back.

Soon, too soon really, they reached the large oak door leading into Susan's chambers. Caspian threw the door open for her, and they paused in the doorway. She turned to face him, and found him already watching her.

"Thank you… for walking me to my room, I mean." she said, rushing through the last bit. Caspian gave a small smile.

"You're most welcome, my queen." he replied, causing Susan to grin as well. He brushed a lock of hair off her neck, and Susan closed her eyes and sighed, relishing in the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Well, I suppose this is goodnight." she finally managed to say.

"When may I see you again?" he asked. Susan smiled, knowing what he meant, but choosing to toy with him a tad.

"Well, I'll see you at breakfast, I suppose." she said, causing him to give a surprised snicker.

"No, when can I see you again, like this? Just the two of us?" he asked, making Susan smile wider.

"I suppose tomorrow afternoon, after we've sat through those dratted audiences." she said, wrinkling her nose a little. Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"You do not enjoy taking audiences with the people?" he asked, always interested in learning something new about her.

"I don't. Do understand, I love the people, and I love Narnia, but sitting on a chair made of stone for countless hours listening to people whine about their problems gets very old very quickly." she said. This caused Caspian to laugh. When she shot him a questioning look, he answered,

"I never looked at it that way. However, from all the texts I've read, and from the odd story Edmund has told me, you were always the most compassionate and attentive at such events." Susan laughed, the delightful sound tickling Caspian's ears.

"Well, one must always keep up a regal appearance when under the watchful eye of ones subjects. There is Queen Susan, and then there's just regular old Susan." she said. Caspian took one of her hands, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"And which one do I know?" he mumbled. She smiled softly.

"Both. Neither. All of it. You bring out another side of me." she said, feeling very silly for saying it. She sounded like a bad romance novel. However, his smiled told her that he quite liked that answer.

"As you do in me, my Queen. Goodnight." he said softly, kissing her hand quickly before taking his leave. Susan watched him from the doorway until he vanished around the corner, then she shut the door and leaned her back up against it. She shut her eyes, and couldn't help but smile massively. She kissed him, he liked it, and he wanted to spend time with her, just her, again! She felt like a giddy school girl, but she could care less. Twirling across the room, Susan made her way over to her wardrobe, fishing around in the bottom drawer until she found what she was looking for. Her preferred sleepwear. She absolutely despised sleeping in night dresses, as she felt dresses were meant to be shown off during the day, not slept in. Besides, they always crawled up her legs in the night, leaving them bare and frozen in cold weather. So, once they arrived at the Telmarine castle after the Narnian Revolution, she had immediately gone into the market, found some silks she liked, and sewed herself a little camisole shirt and some sleeping pants.

Susan had always liked the feel of pants, even though it was improper for a lady such as herself to wear them. Even to sleep in. Back home in England, she had sewed herself a pair in secret, out of an old night dress she wasn't particularly fond of. Once, Lucy had caught her wearing them, and instead of ratting her out to their mother, had begged and pleaded with Susan to make her a pair as well. To which Susan was more than happy to oblige. Lucy had sewn her own pair along with Susan once they moved into the Telmarine palace, and Susan didn't have a doubt in her mind that Lucy was wearing them now.

As Susan stripped away the several layers her dress was composed of, she couldn't help but think of someone else, a very specific someone else, doing it for her. She blushed immediately after the thought, trying to brush it away. That was highly inappropriate, she told herself, slipping the pants on and sliding the shirt over her head. The silk felt nice against her legs, much better than those awful nightgowns. Though, she wasn't opposed to short ones in summer. Pants could get very hot in the Narnian summers. Susan climbed into bed, and shut her eyes. Then she rolled onto her back. Then her left side. Right side. Stomach. After almost an hour of tossing an turning, she came to the conclusion she was not going to be getting any sleep. Not tonight anyway.

Sighing in defeat, she rose from her bed, and left her chambers, her bare feet not making a sound on the stone floors of the palace, as she made her way to Lucy's room. Asleep or not, Lucy would want to talk about it with her. Lucy had told her to fix it, and fix it she had. She hoped. Rounding the last corner before Lucy's room, she spotted Lucy herself, running toward her, in her sleeping pants. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Susan, a guilty expression coming across her face.

"What did you do?" Susan asked, shaking her head. Lucy grinned sheepishly and opened the door to her room.

"Come in. I suppose you can tell the story better than me." she said. Susan raised an eyebrow, but still followed her sister into the room. They sat in the middle of Lucy big four-poster bed. Susan looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"I was out… walking. And I saw Caspian walking, and I followed, and then he saw you in the garden, and you probably know the rest." she said, all very quickly, some words stringing together. Susan sighed, resting her face on her left fist.

"I should have known someone was watching." she said finally. Lucy giggled nervously.

"I didn't mean to, I swear! It just kind of… happened. You two look very sweet together, by the way." she said. Susan hit her with a fluffy pillow, but she was laughing.

"Thank you, I suppose. Better you than Peter. Or Edmund, ugh!" she said, hiding her face in the pillow. If Edmund had seen her and Caspian in the garden, she'd never hear the end of it. Lucy was laughing.

"Don't worry, I cleared them off right away." she said. Susan's head flicked up.

"You kept the garden empty?" she asked. Lucy nodded, beaming proudly.

"And the corridors. I had to whine a little with one guard, but they all cleared off. I was actually coming back from telling them they could return to their stations." Lucy said, and Susan couldn't help but laugh,

"Well, I suppose I owe you a huge thanks." she said, reaching over to hug her little sister. Despite their age difference, they were very close.

"Don't worry about it. Anything for my big sister." Lucy said, hugging her back fiercely. They sat there for a while, just talking, till there was a knock on the door. Lucy rose to answer it, and Susan followed her. Opening the door, they found Peter and Edmund, both looking mildly surprised to see both their sisters in one room.

"Ah, there you are Su." Peter said, wandering into the room. Edmund followed.

"You were looking for me? Why?" Susan asked. Edmund stared at the ceiling, clearly trying not to laugh, forcing Peter to answer the question.

"Yes, see, Edmund and I were returning from the kitchens…" he started, but Lucy cut him off.

"Late night snacking again? You know, if you two didn't swordfight half as much as you do, you'd both be the size of elephants." she said. They both glared at her, and Susan started laughing.

"Come one then, rest of the story, Peter." Susan managed between snickers.

"Right, yes, well, we were coming back from the kitchens, and we saw Caspian coming towards us from the direction of, well, of Su's room… and we went to check, and you weren't there, so we were coming to get Lucy to, you know, look for you." he finished rather lamely. Lucy and Edmund were both now trying not to laugh, and Susan was giving Peter a look that could curl hair. He seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"Really, Pete? Really?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. That was it for the younger two, who both collapsed in giggles on the floor. Peter just looked sad.

"You weren't… you weren't with him, were you?" he asked. Susan sighed. Silly over-protective, overly-accurate older brother.

"And what difference does it make if I was or wasn't?" she asked. Peter scowled.

"He's a Telmarine, and a boy! You know how they get around you…" he muttered, causing Lucy and Edmund to laugh even harder. It was a surprise they hadn't woken the whole castle up with that noise.

"Pete, I kissed him first. If anything, I started it." she said bluntly. This made everyone be silent for two beats, then Edmund started laughing even harder. Mostly because of the expression Peter just pulled. And the splendid shade of green his face had turned to go along with it. Lucy looked very torn between 'awing' and laughing right along with Ed. Peter was muttering something under his breath, causing Susan to crack a smile. She loved making him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Ooooh, wouldn't it be lovely if they got married!" Lucy suddenly squealed, deciding to go with the 'awe' side of things. Peter looked ready to vomit.

"It most certainly would not!" he almost shouted. Susan narrowed her eyes.

"And why is that?" she asked. Edmund was laughing so hard at this point, Susan was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

"Be… beca… BECAUSE! He's a… ruddy… boy and…" Peter went on, getting gradually quieter until he stopped talking.

"You can't say because he's like all the suitors in the Golden Age, because he's not. First off, he's not even a suitor, yet, secondly, I've yet to be alone with him, thirdly…" Susan went on, listing five additional things and ticking them off on her fingers. Peter just looked more and more sour with each one. Lucy, thankfully, didn't mention that her second point was technically a lie.

"Still, Su, you don't know his intentions, that… kiss… could have given him the wrong idea." Peter persisted, stumbling a little over the word 'kiss'. Again, Susan regretted doing that in front of her family. Susan sighed heavily.

"I have no desire to have this talk right now with you Peter." she said, and Peter sighed in defeat. As he made to leave, Lucy perked up.

"Stay! You and Ed are in your sleeping clothes, and so are me and Su. Lets have a sleep over." she said, her eyes shinning. Susan had given in before Lucy even finished her request.

"Actually, now that you mention sleeping clothes, where ever did you get those pants?" Ed asked, stringing together his first coherent words of the evening. He'd finally stopped laughing.

"We made them." Lucy said proudly.

"Why?" Peter asked, genuinely confused.

"You ever tried sleeping in one of those long night dresses? Awful." Susan replied, climbing up onto the bed. Edmund and Peter joined, though reluctantly on Peters part. A little more begging and puppy eyes from Lucy finally got him to join them. There was more than enough room on the massive bed for all four Pevensie siblings, and soon enough, they had all drifted off to sleep.

However, unknown to any of them, someone had been listening at the door basically the entire time.

Caspian had heard the racket as he made his way to his room, and followed it all the way to Lucy's room. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard what they were talking about. First he heard Susan laughing, which is what made him stop his knock in its tracks. Then he heard something about kitchens and Peters less-than noble opinion of his intentions, and everything that followed, until there was silence. As he walked quietly away from Lucy's door, he could help but grin like a fool to himself. Susan spoke of kissing him, and something about marriage that made his heart soar. When Caspian finally fell asleep that night, he still had a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-Da! Thank you, thank you! This is actually the longest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Good Morning, Good Morning!

**A/N: So, here it is. A little short, but still. This one needed to be a tad shorter to lead into chapter 7. Which I have yet to start, sorry guys :( Anyway, this one is slightly lacking in the Suspian department, but I promise, it will be made up for in the next chapter. PROMISE :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, settings, etc., blah, blah, blahbity, blah.**

* * *

As Susan slowly came to the next morning, she couldn't help but feel very cold. Blinking wearily, she sat up a little, and saw that the blanket that had been covering her and Lucy had mysteriously vanished. She glanced over at Lucy, and saw the poor thing shivering madly in her sleep, and the sound of her teeth clacking together was deafening. Sitting up a little, Susan managed to solve the mystery of the missing blankets; they were all covering Peter. Even poor, skinny Edmund was cover-less, and he was shivering as much as Lucy. Sighing, Susan leaned over and attempted to yank some of the covers off her brother. However, instead of sliding easily off him, Peter seemed to grip tighter to them in his sleep, as he mumbled incoherently.

"Blankie…. Peter…. Magnificent!… High King…" Peter rattled off in his sleep. It took everything Susan had not to burst out laughing, as she watched her brother curl tighter around the blankets. She was never going to get them back at this rate. Last time they invite Peter to a sleepover. She turned back to Lucy, and gave her a few gentle jabs in the side. Eventually, she stirred, opening one beady eye, and shivering even more.

"Su? What time is it? And where did the blankets go?" she mumbled, sitting up a bit.

"The time, I'm not so sure about, but I found the blankets." she said, pointing a delicate finger in Peters direction. Upon seeing the state Peter was in, Lucy couldn't help but laugh. He laughter caused Edmund to stir, and as soon as he saw where all his blankets had gone, he groaned and sat up.

"He always does that." Edmund muttered, causing the girls to snicker. Susan demonstrated again what happened when one tried to retrieve the sheets, causing Peter to ball up even smaller. This made Lucy giggle, and Edmund was trying very hard not to laugh along with her.

"If only they had cameras in Narnia." Lucy said wistfully, causing the others to snicker.

"Should we wake him up?" Susan asked, and Edmund grinned conspiratorially.

"I think that's a splendid idea…" he said, jumping off the bed and seizing a bunch of sheets in his hand. Without the slightest hesitation, Edmund yanked the sheets forward, spilling them, and a not-so magnificent looking High King, onto the cold floor. That certainly woke Peter up.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH! COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!" he positively shrieked, flopping about on the floor like a fish out of water. This caused everyone in the room (except for poor Peter) to burst out laughing.

"Oh, Peter, you deserved that one, I'm sorry." Susan said between peals of laughter. Peter huffed up like an infant, trying to stand up with dignity, but he tripped on the sheets tangled around his legs, falling rather ungraciously to the floor. Which caused his siblings to laugh even harder.

"What did I do?" Peter muttered angrily, disentangling himself from the sheets. Lucy chortled, but stooped down to help him.

"Let's just say, you're not titled 'the Magnificent' for nothing. You magnificently hogged all the blankets last night." Lucy said, helping Peter to his feet. Peter mumbled some more, but didn't say anything coherent, brushing dirt from the floor off himself with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Well, I suppose we should get dressed for breakfast." Susan said, always the logical one. The little family sighed, and exited Lucy's room. Susan and the boys moved in opposite directions, Susan to the right, Peter and Ed to the left. As Susan rounded the last corner to her room, she spotted something she wasn't expecting. Caspian was standing before her bedroom door, fist poised to knock, until her heard the sound of her footsteps.

"Your Majesty." he said quickly, bowing slightly, but continuing to look at the floor. Susan raised and eyebrow, thinking they were long past this silliness. Then she realized she was still in her sleepwear, and that it was rather inappropriate sleepwear to being with. Crossing her arms over the rather revealing little shirt she had sewed, she made her way to the door.

"I still insist you call me Susan." she mumbled as she opened the door, causing his gaze to move up from the floor to her face. She smiled, and he gave a little smile in return.

"I will… see you at breakfast then, Susan." he said, causing her to smile a little more. Feeling suddenly bold, Susan grasped his chin between her fingers, and gently pulled his face towards hers, giving him a quick kiss. The expression on his face was marvelous, making her wish Narnia had cameras for the second time that day.

"Breakfast it is." she replied softly, before closing the door. Grinning stupidly to herself, Susan got ready in a hurry, trying to pick things she thought Caspian would like. Not that she even had the slightest idea. He seemed to like her blue dress she wore yesterday, with the pretty white sleeves, but she didn't have anything else in a similar color. After picking through her entire wardrobe (twice) she begrudgingly settled on a dark forest green dress with a brown leather belt. It was shockingly similar to the green dress she had when she was in Narnia the first time, and she wore this dress with the intention of practicing her archery after breakfast that morning. Maybe she'd see Caspian in the adjacent sparring field, she thought with yet another grin.

She had just finished dressing when someone quietly knocked on her door. Susan threw it open, and was pleased to find Lucy there, smiling happily in that Lucy way.

"Come to breakfast with me?" she chirped, offering Susan her arm. Susan laughed lightly, took Lucy's arm, and together they made there way down to the dining hall.

"You seem awful happy. What's the occasion?" Susan asked as they made there way through the seemingly endless corridors of the Telmarine palace.

"Oh, I just had this excellent feeling that breakfast today was going to be lovely." she said, giving Susan a knowing look. Susan scoffed and nudged her lightly, not able to hold back a grin.

"And it's all your fault when it finally dawns on Peter what's going on." Susan said, causing Lucy to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so? I wasn't the one kissing Caspian in the garden last night." she teased, causing Susan to blush.

"No, but you instigated it. You kept the gardens and the corridors clear, and you kept our brothers out of the way. Really, if not for you, none of this would have happened." Susan said, a smug smile on her face. Lucy could only giggle.

"No matter what we tell Pete, he's still going to maddest at poor Caspian." she said, and Susan shook her head.

"I know. It's ridiculous, this alpha-male, over-protective streak of his. Someone (us) should dump some cold water on his head next time we get the chance." Susan said, causing both girls to start giggling. And that's how they entered the dining hall that morning, arm-in-arm and laughing. This caused all three kings to look up.

"What's so funny this morning?" Edmund asked.

"We were discussing your dancing skills Ed." Lucy replied, causing everyone to laugh, except for dear Edmund, who turned an excellent shade of tomato red.

"Sure, sure." he muttered, along with several other words under his breath, most of which were not very polite. The girls chose to ignore him, taking seats on opposite sides of Peter. However, this stuck Susan next to Caspian as well, which was both good and not so good. Not so good becoming more prominent, as Peter noticed the lack of awkwardness between his sister and the Telmarine king at that particular meal. Feeling very suspicious, Peter took it upon himself to initiate the conversation.

"So, Su, what did you get up to last night?" he asked, pretending to be more interested in his breakfast than the question, and failing miserably. Susan gave a very small sigh, knowing exactly where this was going.

"We had that splendid sleepover in Lu's room, remember? And you hogged all the sheets." she said, drinking some of her orange juice to hide her smile. Peter had gone spectacularly red at that, while Edmund and Lucy were fighting laughter.

"I meant before that, Susan." he grumbled to his plate. Shooting a quick look at Caspian, she came up with a respectable answer.

"Walk in the gardens." she replied, picking at her food.

"Oh? And how was said walk?" Peter continued, shooting a not-so pleasant look at the new king.

"It was lovely. The white roses were in bloom." she said, hoping to distract him. It seemed to work.

"Really? Well, we'll just have to get some for your room as soon as possible." Peter said, going back to his meal. Susan smiled triumphantly, having successfully thrown him off the trail. For now.

"So, what are you up to today Ed?" Lucy asked, seemingly bored with the lack of things to talk about.

"I was going to practice some swordplay until we were expected for audiences at two." he sputtered through a mouth full of food.

"Edmund." Susan scolded, knowing he knew what she meant. If it wasn't feet on the table, it was talking with his mouth full of food.

"What about you, Su?" Lucy continued.

"Archery practice." she replied simply, rising from the table.

"Right now?" Peter asked.

"Yes, now. What else am I supposed to do until two o'clock?" she asked, pushing away from the table and making her way to her rooms. She located her quiver and bow in seconds, and made her way down to the field. Maybe Caspian would join her shortly, she hoped with a grin…

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. The not super long, Suspian lacking 6th chapter. However, as previously mentioned, I will make it up to you in the Suspian department in the next chapter. The 'Susan is going to go practice archery bit hopefully gave you a hint ;) Oh, and reviews are nice! I like those things! (Yes, I've started begging for reviews. Someone slap me)**


	7. Archery Practice

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize profusely. I said Saturday for this chapter, and it's Monday night. I'm a terrible person. But, on the bright side, this is the longest chapter yet, and it does indeed contained the promised Suspian moments that I owed from the last chapter. Hopefully they were worth the blasphemous wait. Also, thank you reviewers, story-alert-ers, and favoriters! You always make my day!**

**Side note: I was recently reading over my story, and noticed my dedication in chapter 4 was lacking a name! While I did mention xAshlingxDreamx, something made me miss StardustFromThePlanet Gallifery ! So, Stardust, I'm so sorry! This is your belated dedication!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, unfortunately, for if i did, Caspian and Susan would have many beutiful babies together at this point.

* * *

**_THWAK_! Susan smiled with satisfaction as she saw yet another arrow hit the center of the target. She'd been out on the archery felid for almost an hour, with only Trumpkin for company. Though she quite enjoyed the solitude of archery practice, conversation was nice every so often, and conversation was not one of the red dwarf's specialties. It was nearly eleven, and Susan was still dreading audiences later that day. Though, hopefully, her chair had been moved up next to Caspian's… that would improve the situation greatly, she thought, firing another arrow. The shot wasn't as clean as usual, hitting the ring just outside the bulls-eye.

"Distracted much?" the dwarf grumped, shooting a perfect bulls-eye.

"A little. I'm not looking forward to audiences later today." Susan admitted, being only half truthful. It wasn't a thought about audiences that had distracted her…

"And why is that?" Trumpkin asked, surprising her by engaging in actual conversation.

"Trumpkin, you do know how much I love Narnia, it's just, I don't find the prospect of sitting on a stone chair for endless hours, listening to people complain very appealing." she said, notching another arrow and letting it lose. This one was a little more in the center. He huffed a bit before responding.

"Never would have expected that from you. Edmund, maybe, but not the Gentle Queen." he mumbled, attempting to shoot two arrows at once. He managed to hit the target, at least.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Susan muttered to herself, letting an arrow fly. This one went way wide, not even coming remotely close to hitting the target. She saw Trumpkin hide a smile in his long beard, and she frowned. Motioning to the dwarf, she moved forward to collect her arrows, as she had emptied her quiver over the past hour. All of them were clumped on the target, except the last one that she had missed. Grumbling to herself, she wandered into the trees to find it.

Susan beat about the bushes, looking for the familiar flash of red that indicated her arrows location. Glancing up for a moment, she finally saw it… lodged in the trunk of a tree. Sighing, she walked over, wrapped her right hand around it, and pulled. Only to discover how far in it was really stuck. Yanking a little harder on it, it wriggled out a tad, but was still jammed in there. Susan raised her left hand, also wrapping it around the arrow, and heaved. Still nothing. Bracing her right foot against the trunk, she pulled back with as much force as she could muster, only to have the blasted thing wriggle out another inch or two.

Uttering a curse that would cause even a sailors eyes to widen, Susan once again wrapped both hands around the arrow, and was preparing to brace a foot against the tree trunk, when a third hand appeared on the arrows shaft. A third hand that was definitely not hers, but was colored a most familiar shade of light brown… However, the sight of a random third hand caused a most natural reaction in Susan, despite whose hand it might or might not be.

"Ahhh!" she shouted, leaping back. She would have most certainly fallen over, if the previously mentioned mystery third hand and not wrapped around her wrist and steadied her. Collecting herself, she managed to follow the arm attached to the hand, up to a familiar shoulder, neck, and finally face.

"I'm sorry to have startled you." came the always familiar sound of Caspian's delightful Hispanic accent. Susan couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright. Better you than someone not quite so friendly." she replied, taking a small step closer to him.

"A friend? Is that all you see me as?" he teased, pretending to be hurt (and failing miserably).

"You know better than to think that." Susan said, turning a little away to face her dratted arrow.

"Need a hand?" he asked. She snorted, in a rather un-Queenly like manner.

"I suppose you've been watching for quite some time." she said, causing him to blush just a tad.

"I came when I heard that splendid curse you uttered. Had I not seen your mouth shape the words, I would have never thought the Gentle Queen capable of such a profanity." he replied, saving himself the embarrassment of being caught by embarrassing Susan in return. She too turned red.

"I was unaware you were spying." she retorted, not letting him off the hook so easily. With a resigned sigh, Caspian added both of his hands to the arrow shaft, placing them on top of Susan's. Together, they heaved, and the arrow finally dislodged itself from the trunk. Susan brandished it triumphantly.

"You go through all this trouble for one arrow?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. You're aware of the stories, aren't you? Father Christmas gave these to me to fight the Witch. I've never lost an arrow." she replied, slipping the arrow in question into her quiver. Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"Even in the raid on the castle?" he asked. She nodded.

"Not my arrows. They were dwarf made, very nice." she replied, turning to head back to the practice fields. Trumpkin scowled at them.

"Took ya long enough to find one bleedin' arrow." he muttered, setting himself up to shoot another once Susan and Caspian were clear.

"It was stuck in a tree." Susan retorted, letting another arrow fly. This one struck the bulls-eye, much to her pleasure. She felt something tickle the side of her face, and turned to see Caspian still standing there. She was certain he had left, however, she was delighted to see he had remained to watch her practice. The item he had used to draw her attention made Susan sigh.

"You remembered from breakfast?" she said softly, taking the stunning white rose from between Caspian's fingers.

"Of course. How could I forget my queens favorite flower?" he murmured, smiling. She grinned at him, snapping the stem off the flower and tucking it behind her left ear. She only vaguely noticed that Trumpkin had vacated the area.

"I don't remember saying it was my favorite." she commented, notching another arrow.

"Ah, but my excellent intuition told me otherwise." he joked, selecting a long-bow from a pile of them next to Susan. Picking up an arrow, he attempted to notch it. Without much success.

"You should stick to crossbows." Susan said, trying not to laugh. Caspian huffed and looked at her expectantly.

"Don't I get a lesson from the master?" he teased. She laughed softly and stepped up to him.

"Well, firstly, this is not a crossbow, so you can't hold it like that… fix your arms, yes, elbow like this, legs like that… good, now, the arrow sits like this… no, not there, _there_, yes, excellent." Susan said. At this point, she was pretty much flush with Caspian, holding the bow along with him. And she was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate.

"Can I shoot now?" he asked quietly, seemingly as affected by her as she was by him. Nodding, they both turned to face the target, and Caspian released, the arrow hitting almost dead-center. The both grinned.

"See? You're a natural." Susan said, taking a very small step back, only to have Caspian take a small step forward, not affecting the personal space situation in the slightest, not that Susan was going to complain.

"I had an excellent teacher." he replied, leaning in a little closer. Susan was sure he was going to kiss her, in the middle of this open field, rather obviously, until they heard a rustle in the bushes. Whipping her head around, Susan saw a flash of black, and knew instantly what is was. Notching and arrow with blinding speed, she let it fly, and smiled with grim satisfaction when it landed in front of her victim, extracting a girlish yelp from him.

"Next one's going in your foot, Edmund!" she called, stifling laughter when Ed appeared from the bushes brandishing her arrow, waving it in a manner one would wave a flag of surrender.

"Sorry?" he asked, trying to see what would calm the storm that was most certainly building in Susan.

"I suppose. 'Sorry' is a good start." she said, snatching the arrow and tapping her foot in agitation. Edmund tried to sneer.

"What were you too getting up to, hmmm?" he asked.

"Archery practice." Caspian replied, pointing to the arrow he had shot. Edmund scrunched up his nose, knowing he had nothing to go on. They weren't technically doing anything indecent.

"I suppose that's a legitimate answer." he mumbled, turning to head back up to the castle.

"One moment, Caspian." Susan said, touching his arm briefly before chasing after Ed. He heard her approach and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What were you doing?' she hissed.

"I was on a recon mission." he replied, looking sheepish. Susan blinked.

"Peter sent you on a bloody **recon mission** to SPY on me and Caspian?" she nearly shouted. This caused Caspian himself to laugh, one very loud snigger before he could cover it up in a not-so convincing cough. Edmund winced at Susan's fury.

"Sorry. He bribed me." he admitted.

"With what, may I ask?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He was going to get me a new sword set." Edmund said, clearly regretting the decision now. Susan's anger was so not worth new swords.

"Fabulous. Thanks Ed. Now, what are you going to tell Peter when he most certainly ambushes you for answers when you return to the castle?" Susan asked, narrowing her eyes menacingly.

"That you were… practicing archery." he muttered. Susan smiled.

"Good boy." she said, turning to leave. Edmund caught her arm, causing Susan to turn back to him.

"Su, on a serious note, what were you doing?" he asked, eyeing the white rose behind her ear. Susan sighed.

"We really were practicing archery." she said. Edmund smiled.

"Sure. Maybe at first. You quite like him, don't you?" Edmund asked. Having previously been looking at the grass, Susan glanced up at him.

"Yes, quite. Don't tell Peter." she pleaded. Edmund grinned conspiratorially.

"As far as I'm concerned, you were practicing archery… 10 feet from one another." he replied, causing Susan to smile hugely.

"Thanks Ed." she said, giving him a hug. He surprised her by hugging back, then headed back up to the castle. She made her way back over to Caspian, who made a show of looking around, checking to see if anyone else was watching, then captured her waist in his arms, grinning.

"Perhaps… it is time I started courting you officially." he said, causing Susan to smile hugely.

"A suitor? Surely you know my attitude towards those." she teased, causing him to scowl. The history books were famous for documenting Susan's many, many, MANY suitors. All of which she basically shot down on the spot.

"Ah, yes my queen, but I have reason to suspect you are more fond of me than you were of them." he said, drawing her in even closer, if that was possible.

"Oh? What gave you that idea?" she asked. He grinned.

"Firstly, they're all long gone. Secondly, you allow me to do this…" he said, trailing off as he pressed his lips to hers. Susan grinned into the kiss, begging him to deepen it. Caspian was more than happy to oblige. When they finally broke apart (for they both were in need of air) Caspian leaned his forehead against Susan's, causing her heart to flutter.

"You realize, we've only known each other a month?" Susan said quietly, wondering what he thought on the subject. Caspian shrugged.

"Does not matter. Love knows no…" he started, stopping almost immediately, eyes huge. He knew exactly what he had just said, and was curing himself inwardly. How stupid, stupid and bold and idiotic! He had no idea what she felt, what if she did not have feelings as strong as his?

"Did… did you just say 'love'?" she asked quietly. He nodded, feeling extremely stupid. However, to his immense surprise, Susan smiled. A smile that rivaled the Radiant Southern Sun to which she was crowned.

"I… I love you, Queen Susan the Gentle. No matter how short a time I have had to know you." he said. She smiled wider, if it was possible.

"I love you too, King Caspian the Tenth." she said, leaning in to kiss him again, and Caspian was elated, kissing her back with extreme enthusiasm. The world could have been ending around them, but Susan and Caspian wouldn't have noticed. When the need to breath was finally to great, the broke apart, only to embrace tightly.

"I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way." Caspian mumbled into her ear. Susan hugged him tighter.

"You were afraid? I was terrified. I… I was going to say something in the garden last night, but I was so afraid you would reject me…" she said. Caspian pulled back to look her in the eye.

"How could I ever reject you, my queen?" he asked, placing a swift, chaste kiss on her lips. Susan smiled. They stood there for some time, just watching each other. When the clocked chimed twelve times, Susan reluctantly pulled away.

"I suppose we should go to lunch, then. They'll be wondering where we are" she said, collecting her things. Caspian walked at her side, a little closer than usual.

"Yes, and then the audiences you so look forward to." he teased, causing Susan to groan a little.

"Don't remind me." she muttered, causing Caspian to laugh. It was such a clear, pure sound. It made Susan smile. The walked in relative silence back up to the Telmarine palace, for all than needed to be said had been so earlier on the archery fields. Susan knew there was a reason she loved archery so much, good things always came to her from it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Very late, but long...er. Not very long, I know. Chapter 8 is not even started, so you're all in for a wait on that one. Stupid school... such a time-consuming, creativity killer. My excuse for the lateness of this chapter is my social essay, along with my social project. I hate my social teacher... grrrrrr... ANYWAY! There you go. I hope you all liked it!**


	8. Drama King

**A/N: God, this chapter was like pulling teeth. It just refused to be written, but I did it. And on-time-ish. I said the weekend, and it is still Saturday in Canada... anyway. This one was hard, like, really hard. And I'm not a fan of it. It's basically filler until the next chapter, which I am clueless about. I have zero idea where this is going next. Any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia. Too bad.

* * *

**The High King was anxious. Peter was finding it extremely difficult to sit still at the table. His sister and the new King were still absent, 'practicing archery', as Edmund had said. Yes, and he was Father Christmas… Edmund was covering for them, he knew that much, but what could Susan have offered…? New swords were high on Ed's list of things he could be bribed with, and Peter had been so sure nothing could top it.

"Pete, I swear, if you don't stop tapping your leg up and down, I'm going to chop it off. You're shaking the whole table." Edmund said, cutting into Peters thoughts. Peter looked down, and noticed he was indeed bouncing his right leg up and down rapidly, and that it was causing the table to shake quite violently, the cutlery to clink together, and the crystal was coming dangerously close to shattering. He stopped immediately, only to pick up a fork and start tapping it on his plate, creating an ear-splitting ringing sound that probably had the ability to break glass.

"Peter." Lucy warned, brandishing a butter knife at him. How could someone so small be so menacing, and with a _butter knife _to boot?

"Sorry." Peter muttered, setting the fork down.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Edmund muttered, straightening out his disheveled cutlery.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Peter mumbled, staring at his plate. He heard Lucy sigh, and Ed cover a laugh in a cough.

"Peter, you worry far too much. The seriously were practicing archery. Susan almost cost me a foot." Edmund said, seemingly reading Peters thoughts.

"Don't have any idea what you're talking about." Peter muttered through clenched teeth, causing Edmund to snicker at him. Peter grumbled at him, and resumed picking at his food. Lucy shook her head, and returned to buttering her sandwich. At that moment, the east doors to the hall opened up, and the king in question entered the room.

"There you are, Caspian." Lucy said, shooting him a brilliant smile. He grinned back, and took a seat.

"Where were you?" Peter asked, trying (and failing) to sound not-suspicious.

"I was going to walk he majesty back to her chambers, but she insisted she go alone. Our archery lesson took a little longer than expected." he said smoothly, utterly ignoring the tone of Peters voice.

"Why was she going to he chambers?" Peter persisted, causing Lucy to sigh extremely loudly, earning herself a glare form the High King.

"She needed to put away her bow and quiver." Caspian replied evenly, taking an apple from the bowl. Peter grumbled something inaudible, and once again began picking at his food. Edmund glanced at Caspian, and the two kings shared a smile. Despite anything, they both enjoyed making Peter squirm a bit. He often made it far too easy for them.

"So, Cas, you're absolutely sure we have to do these audiences today?" Edmund asked. He was about as enthusiastic about them as Susan was.

"Yes, we absolutely have to. Just today. After that, we can divide them up amongst ourselves." Caspian replied, toying with his food.

"Why?" Edmund whined, persisting. Caspian sighed.

"I told you yesterday. Because it's the first one since we've all become co-rulers." he replied. Edmund huffed.

"Co-rulers or not, all the decisions go through you in the end. Doesn't matter in the slightest what the rest of us think." he complained, clearly fishing for excuses. Caspian glared at him.

"You know that's not true. I take all four of your opinions very seriously." he said. Edmund was about to reply, but the east doors opened again, admitting Susan to the hall.

"Sorry I'm late." she said quickly, taking the seat next to Caspian. Peter eyed them suspiciously.

"So, how was 'archery' practice?" Peter asked skeptically, still glaring at the Telmarine king.

"Educational. Susan taught me how to use a long-bow." Caspian replied, seemingly bored. Susan glared at her older brother.

"Peter." Susan warned, brandishing a fork at him. Peter cringed internally, noting how sad it was that he was more afraid of Susan and her fork than he was of Lucy and her butter knife.

"Yes, Peter. Leave them alone." Lucy scolded, going back to her food.

"Leave them alone to do what?" Peter blurted out before thinking, and promptly slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing his mistake. Susan and Caspian both went red and looked anywhere but each other, Edmund began laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, and Lucy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Peter Pevensie, you take that back!" Lucy shouted. Peter looked at his feet.

"It wasn't supposed to be _out loud_." Peter mumbled, mortified. While he was perfectly entitled to think such things, saying them out loud was something else all together. It was extreme even for Peter.

"You shouldn't even think that! Caspian is perfectly lovely, and Susan's not stupid, and furthermore…" Lucy went off, but before she could finish, Edmund cut in, hauling himself up off the floor.

"Alright, it was funny. Now it's uncomfortable. I refuse to have THIS discussion while eating." he declared, grabbing his plate and exiting the hall. Caspian and Susan rose simultaneously, and left together, walking too close together for Peters liking, despite his earlier embarrassment. That, unfortunately, left the High King at the littlest Queens mercy.

"Peter, that was so, very stupid." she said, seemingly calmer now that Susan and Caspian weren't present.

"I didn't mean it. Well, yes I did, but they weren't supposed to hear." he said, sighing as he slid down in his chair. And he and Caspian were getting on so well lately…

"Oh, Peter. For being such a good king, you're extremely dense." Lucy said matter-of-factly. Peter blinked stupidly at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Lucy sighed, in a manner one would sigh when dealing with a particularly difficult child.

"Come, now Peter. You see the way those two look at each other. I give it two days before they're courting 'officially', maybe less." Lucy said, making dramatic air quotes around the word officially.

"He has to ask for my _permission_ to be courting my little sister." he grumbled. Lucy shook her head.

"Permission or not, if Su wants him, she'll go after him. And saying no off the bat will probably spur the both of them into doing things you'd rather not have them do." Lucy said, stifling laughter at the fantastic shade of green Peter had just turned.

"Where on earth did you learn to talk like that!" Peter thundered, ready to murder Edmund. Lucy shook her head.

"Again, Peter, you are shockingly dense. I'm eleven, plus 15 Golden Age years. And I didn't forget the many things you so awkwardly explained to me as we grew up the first time." Lucy said evenly, causing Peter to turn even greener, then shockingly pale.

"Oh. Right." he finally managed, having lost his appetite.

"Well, I'm off. Trumpkin and I were going to go for a walk before we get stuck in the throne room for the rest of the afternoon. Bye Peter!" Lucy chirped happily, skipping off. Peter groaned and slid lower into his chair. What was his life becoming?

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Susan raged. She and Caspian hadn't gone far, straying to a balcony near the throne room. Caspian was trying (well, not really) to calm her down.

"He's your brother, he's just looking out for you." Caspian said lamely, not really putting much effort into it. He was a tad upset with Peter for his thoughtless comment, but wasn't about to let it get to him. He had honestly been expecting worse, and they hadn't even announced they were officially courting yet.

"He can say such things to me if he wishes, but privately, and most certainly not in front of you!" she fumed, pacing back and forth like a caged leopard. Caspian wasn't sure if he should try and stop her or just leave her be, for fear of losing a limb.

"Love, I know, it upset me too, but maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt here." Caspian reasoned, still not all in. He was tempted to let Susan lose on Peter in her current state. She'd probably run him through with an arrow.

"Benefit on what? What justified such a statement?" she continued, turning so sharply that Caspian was sure she would lose her footing and fall down. However, she continued pacing. He had no answer for her question, so he just remained silent. A few moments later, Lucy appeared on the balcony.

"Come, you two. Audiences in 10." she said, turning on her heel, a clear indication for them to follow. They did so wordlessly, entering the throne chamber. Susan was mildly pleased to see the new set-up. Four replicas of their thrones from Cair had been placed on either side of Caspian's throne, and to her great pleasure, hers was on his right. Lucy, Susan and Caspian stepped up onto the elevated throne platform, sitting down with all the grace kings and queens should have, despite them being the only people present other than Trumpkin. They had picked their crowns up from their seats, and stuck them on their heads. A few moments later, Professor Cornelius appeared in the hall, along with Reepicheep and a few soldiers. Edmund materialized a moment later, taking his seat next to Peter's empty chair.

"Still don't see the point of this." he grumbled, fiddling with his silver crown. Caspian sighed, eyeing his friend.

"I refuse to explain it again. Just, smile pretty and pretend you're enjoying yourself." he said. Edmund scowled at him.

"'Pretty'? Really?" he grumbled, causing Lucy to snigger. Susan had to use a shocking amount of self control not to join in with her sister.

"Indeed. you're a very pretty man, Edmund." Caspian said, with a completely straight face and in a surprisingly serious tone. Edmund looked shocked, and paled noticeably. This time, Susan couldn't help herself, and burst out into real laughter, along with Lucy. Caspian joined them as well, their laughter seeming to bounce off the stone walls.

"For a moment, I though you were serious." Edmund muttered, causing more snickers from the other three monarchs.

"Sorry Edmund. I didn't mean to get your hopes up." Caspian said, bringing on a new round of laughter. Trumpkin was snickering into his beard as well, and the Professor seemed to be trying very hard not to smile. As their laughter began to die, the doors opened again, admitting the High King. Susan glared at him, but Lucy took pity.

"Come on Peter. They're letting in the first people in a moment." she said, dashing down the steps, taking his hand, and dragging him back up. Peter sat on his throne, stuck on his crown, and sighed heavily, leaning his right elbow on the arm rest, propping his face up against his fist. Susan sighed as well, sitting up a bit straighter and plastering a graceful smile on her lips. Caspian knew immediately it wasn't genuine, as the smile didn't touch her eyes as her smiles normally did.

"Alright, send for them." Caspian finally said, glancing at Susan, who gave him a small smile, quickly falling into her regal queen persona as the little family of rabbits were admitted. Lucy smiled sweetly at them, and the audiences began.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. The crappiest chapter I have written, not gonna lie to you guys. Anyway, I'm going away to Band Camp (yes, laugh at me, I'm in the band) on Monday, and won't be back till Wednesday night. So, if you review, you;ll be waiting a bit for my reply. But, I promise, I will reply eventually. Also, I was very serious earlier about suggestions. PM me with any ideas, I'm stumped.**


	9. You Said What?

**A/N: SURPRISE! I updated two days in a row! Yeah, I even surprised myself a little. I didn't think I'd get around to starting, let alone finishing and publishing chapter 9 today. But hey, I was feeling inspired. I got some really nice reviews (thank you, reviewers!) Any-who, this chapter is mostly fluff leading up to a plot. Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you, this fluffy, slightly pointless fic WILL indeed have a plat, hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Is there really a need for this at this point? I think everyone and their mother knows I do NOT own the Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

**"That. Was. Torturous." Edmund declared through gritted teeth. The doors of the throne room had just swung shut behind the last audience. The last of what was probably more than 150 audiences. The sun had set hours ago, from what Susan could tell. Almost simultaneously, all five monarchs slid lower into their chairs, collectively sighing and pulling off their crowns. Caspian glared at his a little, as it was a constant reminder of those who had worn the dratted thing before him.

"Edmund, I'm going to have to agree with you. I've sat through long, irksome sessions before, but that was…" Peter began, feeling no need to finish. The painful memories were fresh in their minds as it was.

"I never knew deer could complain that much. They're always so sweet and kind looking." Lucy said, seemingly shocked. Most things _seemed_ sweet and kind to Lucy.

"Lucy, two months ago, I didn't even know deer could talk, period." Caspian said tiredly, rising from his chair.

"Where are you getting off to? We were supposed to play chess!" Edmund whined. Caspian grimaced at him.

"Can I post-pone our game until tomorrow? If I have to sit inside for one more minute, I'm going to lose my mind." he said. Edmund grumbled a bit, but nodded. Caspian vanished from the chambers, and then Ed turned to his older sister.

"Well?" he said. She looked at him quizzically. Everyone else had cleared out, leaving the four royal siblings alone.

"Well what?" Susan enquired.

"You're just going to let him go off alone?" Lucy added, an annoying little knowing smirk on her face. Susan blushed lightly.

"Why wouldn't I?" she mumbled.

"Because you luuuuuuuuuuuurve him!" Edmund teased. Peter sighed very loudly, making Susan scowl at him.

"I'm still upset with you, by the way." she growled, making Peter sink lower in his chair. He looked about ready to slink off it onto the floor.

"I said I was sorry." he mumbled. Susan's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed dangerously.

"No, you said you were sorry you said it _out loud, _you are in no way remorseful for thinking it in the first place." she spat. Peter cringed. He was starting to feel sorry now.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, meaning it. He hoped she could tell.

"You'd better be sorry, because you had better start acting a lot nicer towards Caspian." she warned. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I have been acting nice!" he persisted. Edmund scoffed.

"Yeah, only when you have too. I've seen your artistic endeavors when it comes to him." Edmund said, causing Peter to throw him a look caught between panic and anger.

"…What?" Susan asked, genuinely interested, but also confused.

"Peter here is a fantastic artist. Well, not really. Looks like pictures Lucy drew when she was 7." he said, causing Lucy to snicker.

"And what were these pictures of, dear brother?" Lucy asked. Peter made to leave, but the look he received from Susan made him stop in his tracks. He grimaced in anticipation to what was coming… he should have burned those pictures when he had the chance…

"Mostly of Caspian dying. Usual at Peters hand." Edmund said, causing Lucy to collapse in laughter.

"How is this funny?" Susan asked trough gritted teeth, fixating her older brother with a glare that should have sent him running for the hills.

"Well, firstly, the 'death' scenes are more or less just Peter with a foot on Caspian's chest, standing triumphantly over him. Cas even has excellent little x's for eyes." Edmund gloated, drinking in the fantastic image of his older siblings. The way Susan was looking at Peter, Ed was sure his older brother was about to burst into flames spontaneously.

"Oh, dear Peter. When exactly did you draw these?" Luc asked, wiping away tears of laughter.

"Before the battle." Peter muttered. No use dancing around the topic now…

"You know, you could have gone and given Cas better hair. His looks nothing like this." Edmund added, waving around a few pieces of parchment. Peter's stomach dropped, realizing his brother actually had the blasted things with him. Like he planned this, the little bugger… Lucy was leaning over Edmunds shoulder, killing herself laughing. Susan just looked really tired, not even bothering to glare anymore.

"I drew them almost month ago…!" Peter protested weakly. Susan sighed heavily, turning to look at him.

"You are making this extremely difficult." she said. Peter looked at her questioningly.

"How so?" he asked, confused.

"Peter, I wanted to wait for a slightly better time to do this, and to be honest, I was going to let _him_ do it, he wanted to, but I'm tired of your attitude." she said.

"Wait, what?" he asked, shaking his head, trying to clear it. Lucy and Edmund had settled down, both paying close attention to the exchange.

"Pete, I love you, and I know you're only looking out for me, but this is getting ridiculous." she said, waving towards the silly pictures.

"I agree." Edmund put in, but the look Peter sent him made him be quiet.

"What are you getting at Su?" he asked, extremely worried. He had a feeling…

"Pete, in the garden last night, I told him I loved him." she finally said. Peter turned red, but said nothing.

"Awe!" Lucy breathed, despite having been there at the time.

"And he said he loved me back. And today, he asked if he could court me." she said. Peter's head snapped up.

"He has to ask me that!" he shouted, slightly angry.

"Peter, does it look like I care at this point? And really you should be happy. I turned down hundreds of men in the Golden Age, and when the one I finally want to say yes to comes along, you hate him." she said, shaking her head sadly.

"I don't hate Caspian." Peter grumbled, "I hate the idea of him with his hands all over my sister. I also hate the idea of him hurting you." he added. Susan sighed.

"Do you really think I would have picked him if I thought he would hurt me?" she asked softly. To this, Peter had no answer. "Pete, I love him, I've never, ever felt like this about anyone before. Ever. He makes me so happy, but I can only be completely happy if you're on board with it. You're my big brother, and I want you to be happy for me." she finished. Peter sighed heavily.

"I'm always happy if you're happy Su. I just…. just…. Don't want to le you go just yet." he finished. Susan's expression softened, and she moved next to Peters chair, crouching down next to him.

"Peter, I'm 17. Add that to fifteen Golden Age years, and I think it's time to let go. It's not like I'm actually going anywhere." she said, earning a small smile from Peter.

"I know Su. I just… I worry about you." he said. Susan took his hand.

"As I worry about you, all of you." she said, addressing her other two siblings, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire exchange.

"But we are a family. And we need to be supportive of each other." Lucy added, sharing a look with Susan. Peter recognized it immediately.

"She already knew, didn't she?" Peter asked, nodding towards his youngest sister.

"Course she did. She reads me like a book." Susan replied.

"I knew too, just so you know." Edmund said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It was appreciated by all.

"Why am I always the last to know things?" Peter asked exasperatedly.

"Because you're reactions are the most dreaded." Lucy chimed in, making everyone laugh, even Peter.

"You have only known him for a moth," Peter stated, curious.

"We discussed that today, and we decided it didn't matter." she said.

"So you admit you weren't actually practicing archery." Peter teased.

"Oh, they were practicing archery. Just not for very long. She nearly did take my foot off." Edmund added in, making Susan smile.

"You know I would never cost you a foot Ed." Susan said. Edmund smiled.

"I know. Though Caspian's face was pretty great." Susan looked perplexed at his comment.

"I never saw his expression when he realized we were being spied upon." she said, looking expectantly at her dark-haired brother.

"Well, he went pretty green. Looked like he was going to vomit into your quiver. I bet he thought I'd immediately go running off to Peter." Edmund said smugly. Peter eyed him.

"Oh? What were they doing to instigate such a reaction?" the blonde king inquired. Susan blushed.

"We were talking." she mumbled.

"Yeah, talking _this_ far apart." Edmund said, holding his thumb and forefinger mere millimeters apart to emphasize his point. Peter groaned.

"Let it go Pete. What if we decide one day we want to get married? Are you going to chaperone the wedding night?" Susan asked, causing Pater to pale so fast, they thought his heart may have stopped beating for a few moments.

"One thing at a time, Su, one thing at a time." he choked out. Lucy and Edmund snickered.

"Well, then accept this much; we fully attend to announce our courtship publicly at that ball we're holding for the arrival of the ambassador of Calormen. You have a week to get used to the idea. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Susan said, rising from her spot next to Peter.

"Where are you getting off to?" Lucy asked.

"Going to look for Caspian. Have to tell him Peter won't kill him, despite Peter's many inventive ideas about it." she teased, laughing at her older brothers face as she exited the hall.

"Well, that went better than expected." Edmund finally said, making Peter groan.

* * *

"Peter, I come to ask… no, too informal… Your most Majestic High King… by the Mane, I might as well kiss his ass…Your Majesty, I was hoping I could ask for your permission… blessing… for you to not kill me… no, no, ugh!" Caspian exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He was attempting to decide how best to ask Peter's permission to court Susan, and he had to do so before the Calormen ambassadors ball. Grumbling, he continued pacing, trying to string intelligent words together. A small laugh brought him back to reality a few moments later.

"You are stressing yourself unnecessarily." Susan said from the bench behind him. By her position, he could assume she'd been there long enough to have heard most of his little speech. He grimaced.

"I don't think so. How ever am I going to tell your brother? He'll run me through with his sword!" Caspian groaned, moving to sit beside her. Her lips twitched at some unspoken joke, but she said nothing of it.

"There's no need. I did it for you." she said, sighing. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked, drawing the word out, making it almost unrecognizable in his delicious accent.

"Because he made me mad after you left. I needed to say _something_ to shut him up. Violent threats weren't working." she joked. Caspian gave a small laugh.

"Well, I suppose I should be relieved." he said, talking her hand in his. She smiled ruefully.

"But yet you aren't. You're still going to ask him, aren't you? Even though I already forced him to agree?" she asked. He nodded.

"It only seems right. You're much too strong a woman for your own good sometimes." he said, sighing dramatically, smiling at his own joke. Susan grinned as well.

"Would you love me any other way?" she asked, scooting a little closer. Caspian's breathing hitched a bit at her proximity.

"I think not. There is not woman in Narnia or beyond as strong willed and brave as you my love." he replied, pulling her into his lap. It was Susan's turn to have her breathing hitch. She loved when he made bold moves such as this one.

"And there is no man, in Narnia or in my old world, who is quite as perfect as you." she added softly, moving in for a kiss. He more than happily obliged, and was elated when she bit at his lower lip, asking him to deepen their kiss. He had never tasted anything quite like Susan, and he knew from their very first kiss, that he never wanted to taste another.

Susan entangled her fingers in his dark hair, pulling herself even closer, if it were even possible. She felt him moan softly at her touch, and she grinned into their kiss, elated that she could arouse such a reaction from the normally composed Telmarine King. It made her happy to know that she was the woman blessed with such an ability.

The young lovers remained there for quite some period of time, until Caspian decided he'd rather not push their luck with Susan's oldest brother. Anyone could come walking into the palace gardens.

"Shall I walk you to your rooms?" he asked as they rose from the bench. Susan smiled.

"Are you getting as sense of déjà vu, or is it just me?" she asked, taking his arm. Caspian chuckled, realizing it was the exact same thing they had done the night before. Kiss in the gardens, then he walked her to her rooms. And honestly, the young king would love nothing more than to do it for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there she is. Officially the longest chapter. They just seem to be getting longer and longer... Anyway, like I said yesterday, I'm leaving for band camp tomorrow morning, and will be devoid of a computer for three days. So, be pleased I got this chapter up as soon as I did! I'll reply to all reviews and what not when I return home! Until then, loyal reader!**


	10. The Letter Of Impending Doom

**A/N: I am so, very sorry. The wait for this chapter was inexcusable. I feel nothing but remorse, I'm so, so sorry! I'll give a full explanation for this blasphemous wait at the den of the chapter, as I'm sure you're all dying to read my much-procrastinated on 10th chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Short, sweet, and to the point.

* * *

**"This is bad." Edmund muttered to himself as he flew down the corridors, "This is so very bad, and of course, who has to tell everyone else? Me. Always me." he continued, sprinting towards the common room. It was two days until the ambassadors ball, and something rather unexpected had come up. And Edmund, as usual, found himself saddled with the task of informing the rest of the royal family. The letter of impending doom clenched in his left fist, Edmund rounded the last corner leading to the royal families common room… and stopped dead in his tracks.

There were only two people present in the room at this time, and they were wrapped around each other in one very small armchair. Edmund bit back the vomit that threatened to come forward at the sight of his older sister _snogging_ his closest friend. He, however, was not able to keep the gagging sound in his throat from making itself known. Susan and Caspian pulled apart when they thought they heard someone choking, and as soon as they realized who it was, Susan jumped up off of Caspian's lap, turning tomato red.

"Ed! What… uh, what brings you here?" she asked, completely mortified. Caspian, for the record, was just as red as Susan, (quite a feat, considering his Telmarine-tanned skin) and had suddenly found the tips of his boots extremely intriguing.

"There's, um, there's some not-so-good news, but I was hoping everyone would be here when I had the privilege of sharing it." Edmund sputtered, staring at a point on the wall above his sisters head. Susan nodded quickly, and tore off, muttering something about knowing where Lucy was. Caspian vanished in the next moment, stating he knew Peters precise location. Edmund sighed heavily, still trying to remove the scarring image that had branded itself into his brain. Yuck.

* * *

Soon enough, the five monarchs were gathered in their common room, staring expectantly at Edmund, who sighed again. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Well, like I said earlier, before being scarred for life…" He started, taking a moment to get some payback. Susan and Caspian flushed, and Peter grumbled. He was not pleased, not pleased at all. Of course, the moment Peter had entered the room, Edmund tattled on his sister and friend, making Peter quite cross. He currently had a permanent frown on his face, a frown that deepened anytime he so much as glanced at the Telmarine King.

"Get on with it, Edmund." Lucy said exasperatedly, attempting to save her sister some grief from both of their brothers.

"Right, well, this," he said, brandishing the letter in his hand, "is a note from the ambassador whom we are hosting this ball for. He says he hopes we are willing to accommodate two additional members to his party." Edmund said, looking grim. The other royals frowned.

"So? We have more than enough room here for two more people. What's the problem?" Caspian asked, his accent making it very difficult for Susan to focus.

"Well, they're two people we probably don't want here. The son of the ambassador, and the eldest princess of Calormen. And both are expected to press suits, almost certainly expecting marriage in the end." he said. Caspian, Susan and Peter all blinked rapidly, almost perfectly in unison, before Susan threw her hands up in the air with a huff, rising to her feet to pace.

"Perfect, just bloody perfect." she fumed, pacing even faster, "Just when everything was turning out well." she exclaimed, throwing her hands up again. Caspian rose from his chair a moment later, grasping her hands, bringing her to a standstill.

"We'll figure it out." he murmured. Peter was too distressed to even be upset over this display of affection.

"I'm going to have to entertain the princess, aren't I?" he more stated than asked. Caspian looked over at him.

"I'm guessing so. We fully intended to share our courtship with the rest of the world at this ball, which is probably going to upset the ambassador. He most certainly is hoping for a match for his son with one of the Narnian Queens of Old." he replied, glancing over at Susan, "We can't risk upsetting the Tisroc as well." he added.

"Well, his son can deal with it. I already have a suitor." Susan pouted, leaning her head against Caspian's chest.

"The princess, on the other hand… with two (technically) eligible kings, the Tisroc is most certainly going to expect a suit for his daughter… and I am otherwise committed." Caspian said, looking at Peter with remorse. The golden-haired king sighed, sinking deeper into her chair.

"I will entertain her for the duration of her stay, but I can't promise I'll make any commitments. I went fifteen years without so much as a lady that might even _suspect_ I'd take her hand, I doubt I'll find a someone this time around. Especially a girl from Calormen." he said, eyes turning dark. All four Pevensie's scowled a little, remembering that fateful trip to Calormen in the Golden Age, when they were so unfortunate as to cross paths with Prince Rabadash. Looking back on it now, Susan really couldn't understand what she saw in the man. Though, back then, there was no Caspian to compare him to.

"Their treatment of women has greatly improved over the last 1300 years. They're no longer looked at as mere objects." Caspian said, trying to ease the tension in the room. However, he would like nothing more than to rant on angrily about the foolish Calormen prince that had once imprisoned his beloved Susan and attempted to force her into marriage.

"No more dancers?" Edmund suddenly said. There was silence for two beats, then laughter from the other three Pevensie's. Edmund flushed, and Caspian looked confused.

"Dancers?" he enquired, looking down at Susan, who was still wrapped in his embrace. She snickered at Ed once more, then turned to look at Caspian.

"Back in the Golden Age, women in Calormen, as you already know, were little more than objects. The attractive ones though, were forced to be exotic dancers. They wore very little clothing, danced quite provocatively, and the Tisroc at the time made absolutely sure that they were present at every single political gathering we ever attended. Poor Ed was always a little… distracted." she said, laughing again. Edmund turned even redder, if it were possible.

"Any man would be 'distracted' at that." he grumbled, causing Peter to laugh even louder.

"Then why was I always able to focus while your head was elsewhere?" he snickered, and Edmund scowled at him, choosing not to answer. Caspian shook his head, fighting back laughter. So the stories of the Calormen dancers were indeed true… he hadn't thought it possible, women treated das such. Shaking his head, he turned to the Pevensie siblings again.

"Regardless of what once was, women truly are treated much better. Princesses and Queens are actually given some semblance of political power, though the Tisroc still has ultimate control." Caspian added, taking pity on his friend. Edmund lost some of his excellent color now that the subject was slowly moving away from him and the dancers.

"It doesn't mean I have to marry her!" Peter lamented, throwing his hands in the air. Apparently it was a Pevensie sibling trait.

"Never said you _had_ to marry her. Just that if she presses a suit, they Tisroc would be hoping for and expecting a marriage." Edmund corrected, reading off the letter. "Well, he's going to be disappointed. What about the ambassadors son? If he gets rejected by my sister, will the consequences be dire?" Peter asked, a little concerned. It was a well known fact that men got a tad ridiculous when it came to Susan.

"No, and it doesn't say that about the princess either. But can we really afford to reject them both? That will certainly upset the ambassador AND the Tisroc." Susan added, tossing some of her infamous logic into the mix. The royals frowned.

"Well, if we bring to their attention that Su and Cas are already together, then they certainly can't expect the ambassadors son to even have a chance. I mean, look at them!" Lucy exclaimed, waving a hand in the direction of the couple, who were still locked in each others arms.

"Indeed…" Peter added, not even bothering to look menacing when he met Caspian's eyes. Caspian took this as progress.

"Furthermore, if you suck it up and spend time with the girl while she's here, and find that she's not right for you, they really can't do a darn thing. You're a king of Narnia, she's the eldest Princess of Calormen. She's got three brothers in line before her, seven sisters after her, and probably plenty of eligible men lined up to marry that close to the Tisroc. We'll be fine." Lucy continued, with a confident finality.

"Well, when you put it like that, it makes decent sense… and besides, if they declare war on us over something as silly as rejecting a suit, we'll certainly have backing from some of the other countries surrounding Narnia. I mean, seriously, war over a courtship rejection?" Edmund added, scanning the letter one last time. There definitely was not any mention of ill-will should either or both suits be rejected.

"Oh, most certainly. Archenland will support us without a second thought. The current king is adamant on being able to choose who you marry, and not forcing his daughters into anything." Caspian added, seeing some hope in what was, 10 minutes ago, a hopeless situation.

"See? Nothing to worry about. Now, Edmund, we need to finish the pants on your outfit for the ball. Come." Lucy ordered, taking her dark-haired brother by the shirt front, and proceeded to drag him from the common room, Edmund whining and complaining the whole way. Peter muttered something about practicing his swordplay, (probably to avoid being dragged to a fitting of his own) leaving Susan and Caspian alone once again.

"I'm still worried." Susan finally said, and Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that, my love?"

"I have terrible experiences with Calormen men, as you surely know. And where the princess has two of you to pick from, there is only me for the ambassadors son to press a suit upon. What if he forces it on me?" she asked, her voice shaking. Caspian pulled her in tighter, willing his arms to cement themselves around her waist so he might never have to let go.

"I won't let him near you if it comes to that. I'm hoping once they see we are together, they'll get the message." he murmured in her ear, calming her considerably.

"Let's hope. Besides, I never was a fan of the Calormen's accent." she said, a light teasing entering her tone.

"Oh? And what accent would you say was your preference?" he asked, glad she was feeling a little better.

"Well, those Archenlandians always were quite charming…" she said, trailing off when she saw his face. He looked torn between laughing at her joke, or actually being worried. This was too much for Susan, who burst out laughing, causing Caspian to laugh as well.

"I was quite concerned for a moment there." he said once their laughter had died down, and Susan grinned.

"You have nothing to worry about my love. Yours in the only accent I swoon for." she replied, standing up on her toes to kiss him. Caspian smiled into the kiss, wishing it would last forever. Too soon however, she pulled away.

"What now, my love?" he asked, and she grinned quite maliciously.

"Now, we go and complete you jacket for the ball. I want to be sure the seamstresses got the color right." she replied, taking him by the arm and dragging him towards the door. Caspian groaned, sensing there was no way out of this predicament. There was no stopping the Queens of Narnia when they teamed up with the palace seamstresses. It was going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

**A/N: Once, again, I'm SO SORRY! I think the wait was, like, almost a month, and it's not a very satisfying chapter. But I threw some Suspian in there to make up for it a little. The next chapter will feature the ball, and the first time we meet the Princess, the ambassador and his son.**

**Now, About this wait... I can't apologize enough. As I said in the last chapter, I went away to Band camp the day after I posted it. Then, when I returned home, my mom surprised me with a trip to the States to go grad dress shopping (I'm going to graduate in June, I can't believe it!) Anyway, I got a dress, but after being computer-less for three days at camp, I was them computer-less for 6 days in Montana. Then I came home, and the homework began piling on. I had a massive social exam and a chem test in the span of three days, and spent the better part of a week preparing for them, which left zero time to work on this, or any of the other stuff I'm in the process of writing. Once all that was over, I just got extremely lazy and didn't do any work for probably two weeks. Which is totally inexcusable. So, again, I profusely apoligoze!**

**Finally, I plead you, my devoted readers, to review. Another reason I was so reluctant to writing is the total lack of reviews. I had tons on chapter eight, and then hardly any on chapter nine. So, please, REVIEW! It keeps me motivated to write, therefore I get chapters out sooner. **

**Until next time, readers!  
**


	11. Shaking Hands

**A/N: No, your eyes are not deceiving you. I did, in fact, update two days in a row after a month-long drought. I definitely owed you all that much. In this lovely chappie, we finally meet the ambassador, his son, and the princess of Calormen. I know you've all been dying to meet them since I invented them in the last chapter, haha. Their names all have very significant meaning, which I will explain further at the end of the chapter. Without furthur ado, I present _Shaking Hands_!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Narnia. Damn.  
**

* * *

Caspian fought back a groan as he struggled with his cufflink. The blasted thing was too tight, cutting off most of the circulation in his right hand, the hand he would be using to shake countless other hands at this ball tonight, and he certainly was going to need it in working order to accomplish his task. He glanced over at the Pevensie brothers, vaguely wondering if he should ask one of them to unbutton it for him. He immediately nixed the idea, knowing full well they would only use such an opportunity to make fun of him, and probably attach the blasted ornament even tighter (if it were even possible). Unable to take it anymore, he growled softly, and attempted to pry the dratted thing loose with his teeth. This gesture did manage to capture the brothers attention, and they both felt pity for their fellow king. Edmund had a particularly difficult collar he was wrestling with, while Peter's pants were far too tight at the ankle for his liking. However, the girls were adamant that these looks were fashionable, and they could deal with them for one night. They were kings after all, how hard could it be?

"Here, let me…" Peter said, utterly surprising Caspian by walking over and loosening the stubborn cufflink. In turn, Caspian eyed the ends of Peter's pants, crouched down next to his ankle, and gave the hem a good tug. The three of them winced at the sound of the fabric giving way, hoping to Aslan that the girls wouldn't find out.

"There. Now just pull your boots over top. They'll be none the wiser." Caspian said, referring to Susan and Lucy, while Peter grinned, and repeated the gesture on the other pant leg.

"You have no idea how much better that is. I haven't been able to feel my feet for the last hour." he said, sliding his shiny black boots over the now-destroyed pants. You couldn't even tell that Caspian and Peter had mutilated them anymore.

"Hey! What about me? I can't breath over here!" Edmund exclaimed, still fighting with his collar. Peter took pity on his little brother, and gave the collar a mighty tug. Another horrific ripping was heard, and all three kings closed their eyes and winced. Caspian opened one eye a smidge, assessing the damage. When he saw what had become of Ed's collar, he opened both eyes and laughed triumphantly. It looked in perfect order from the outside. Inside, however, they had managed to completely obliterate all the seams, and the jeweled ornament that had been holding it closed so tightly was hanging on by mere threads. Not that Edmund cared at this point, he was just happy to be able to breath freely at last. There was a timid knock on the door, and a chambermaid poked her head in.

"Sorry to disturb your Majesties, but the Queens require your presence in the grand ballroom. They're about to let the guests in." she said quietly, from her position in a deep curtsy.

"Thank you Melody. Tell them we'll be there in a moment." Peter said, waving for the girl to leave. She curtsied again, and vanished.

"How on earth did you know her name?" Caspian asked, astonished. As much as he cared for and was extremely grateful of the staff in the castle, there was no way he was ever going to be able to remember all their names.

"She's Su's main lady-in-waiting. I should hope I know her name." Peter said, and Caspian blushed. Susan had probably introduced them at least once, but he had a habit of forgetting names. And the faces accompanying said names.

"Well, no use prolonging the inevitable. Lets go." Edmund said, leading the way to the door. Caspian and Peter followed close behind, and soon enough they reached their destination.

The grand ballroom of the Telmarine castle was currently standing all but empty, with only the three kings and the odd servant present. It, however, looked positively, well, grand. Thousands of candles were lit all across the hall, bathing it in a pleasant, warm golden light. Three massive tables stood in what often served as a dining area. One contained all sorts of delightful dishes, crafted so one only needed their fingers to enjoy them. And other table carried a mind-boggling amount of desserts, also meant to be eaten with ones fingers. Finger dishes were extremely popular in Calormen in this day-and-age, so the monarchs had mutually agreed to appeal to their tastes, rather than classic Narnian ones. The last table contained the drinks, and it was this table that had the attention of all three kings at the moment. Edmund was well known for his love of wine, where Peter was famous for never knowing his limits, ending up passed out under random tables, and in a rare incident during the Golden Age, up an apple tree in the gardens of Cair Paravel. Caspian preferred to pace himself, and enjoy the antics of the intoxicated around him.

"Is it to your liking, Majesties?" a servant asked. The three kings smiled, almost perfectly in unison.

"Very much so, thank you." Edmund replied, eyes constantly traveling back to the tables of drinks.

"You may begin sending the guests in." Caspian added. The man bowed, and took his leave calling something out to the crier. The crier was to announce each person as they entered the ballroom, a long and tedious task. Caspian felt sorry for the poor fellow, but he had volunteered for the position. He couldn't fathom why.

At first, there were very few important people entering the ballroom. Some Lords of the council, ambassadors from countries that had been in Narnia for quite some time already, and of course, friends of the monarchs. Reepicheep, Glenstrom, Trumpkin, and several others were also present at the ball, which eased the tension of the event for Caspian, personally. He had always hated these formal political gatherings. Eventually, the ambassador was announced to be entering the room.

"Announcing Lord Razin, ambassador of Calormen, and his son, Sir Qutaybah." the crier shouted, and the doors of the hall were pulled open, admitting the relaxed and pleasant looking ambassador, and his son, who wore and expression akin to someone with a large wooden stick shoved up his behind. Edmund actually let out a snort, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Peter.

"Be polite." Peter hissed just as the ambassador and his son approached them.

"Your Majesties! It is so good to finally meet you!" the ambassador said with a smile. Caspian couldn't help but like the man straight away. He seemed so warm and polite, nothing like the Calormen of Old he heard so much about from the Pevensie's.

"The pleasure is ours, your Lordship, and welcome to Narnia." Caspian said, extending his hand. The ambassador shook it with vigor.

"And these must be the infamous Kings of Old! High King Peter, and absolute delight, I've read all about you, can't believe I'm meeting you in person! And King Edmund, a pleasure as well, I only hope I can catch a glimpse of this fabulous mind you're said to have." he added, shaking Edmund and Peter's hands just as enthusiastically. Still smiling, the ambassador beckoned his son forward.

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance, Majesties." he said, in the most nasal Calormen accent Caspian had ever heard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edmund biting the inside of his cheek, in a desperate attempt not to laugh at the mans voice. Peter even seemed to be teetering on the edge.

"The pleasure is ours, and welcome to Narnia." Caspian replied, shaking his hand. Qutaybah didn't say anything to Peter or Edmund, just shook their hands, still wearing an expression of having a stick up his… you know. Eventually, the ambassador and his son moved on to greet some of the Lords and captains of the army, while the Kings shook hands with more people who filed into the ballroom. Then, a much-anticipated person was announced to be entering the room.

"Announcing, Her Royal Highness, Princess Aliyah of Calormen!" the crier bellowed, and the doors swung open to reveal and extremely beautiful girl. While she was not nearly as beautiful as Susan (in Caspian's slightly biased opinion) she was still utterly enchanting. She had beautiful, long dark hair, darker than Caspian's himself, hers was black as the night sky, and pulled back into a graceful ponytail. Her skin was a lovely earthy tone, darker than Caspian's again, a physical marker of her Calormen ancestry. Her dress did everything right to accentuate her feminine curves, with a square neckline that sat just bellow her neck, and full skirts that swept across the floor. The dress was a moderate red tone, a little lighter than blood, with golden embroideries and ornaments, clearly meant to appeal to the Narnian people, as red and gold are the colors of Narnia. She made her way over to the three kings with a small smile on her face.

"Your Majesties." she said, curtsying politely before the three kings.

"Your Highness. Welcome to Narnia." Caspian said graciously, politely kissing the back of her hand. She turned to Peter, who had to be elbowed discreetly by Edmund to get a reaction out of him.

"Yes, welcome." he sputtered, kissing her hand as well. Edmund fought back a smile.

"Indeed. I hope you will enjoy your stay." Edmund added, also taking her hand and placing a quick kiss on it.

"I'm certain I will, Narnia is such a lovely country. I thank you whole heartedly for inviting us to stay." she replied, eyes flicking to Caspian, then lingering on Peter.

"Enjoy the ball." Caspian added as she moved into the crowd. There was silence between the kings for a moment, then a malicious snicker.

"So, you seemed to like her Pete." Edmund teased, extracting a groan from his brother.

"She was pretty, sure." he said, trying to act gruff and unmoved. Caspian hid his smile behind his hair. He had a feeling Peter would be caught speechless and staring at the princess quite often this evening…

* * *

"Where are the girls? My hand is killing me." Edmund whined about 30 minutes after the princess had made her way into the main ballroom. Several people had followed in after her, and the party was simply waiting for two missing members, the spoken of Queens. They were needed to open the ball, dancing with the kings.

"I'm not entirely sure. I thought they'd be waiting for us down here." Peter said, massaging his knuckles. Caspian shrugged.

"Perhaps they intend to make a grand entrance." he suggested, to which Edmund and Peter merely grunted in response to. It seemed that their sisters had a tendency to do this. As if cued by someone, the crier drew everyone's attention back to the doors.

"Announcing the arrival of Her Majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant!" he called, and the doors opened to reveal a beaming Lucy, who all but bounced over to her brothers (as she all but counted Caspian as another brother at this point) and hugged them.

"Sorry we too so long, Su just couldn't decide what to wear!" she said, standing on the other side of Edmund.

"Strange, Su's usually ready before you are." Peter noted, adjusting his sleeve. He tried to look busy, as the princess had just looked over at him for the fifth time in half and hour.

"I know, something just came over her. She spent an hour deciding how she was going to do her hair!" Lucy added, shaking her head. Edmund snickered, knowing full well what took Susan so long. He cast a meaningful look at Caspian, but was unable to comment, as the crier called their attention once again.

"Announcing the arrival of Her Majesty, Queen Susan the Gentle!" he shouted, and the doors opened, causing a collective gasp across the ballroom. Caspian was sure his heart had stopped beating for a moment

Susan looked absolutely stunning, more beautiful than Caspian had ever seen her. She wore a dress of a pale blue color, like the ocean on a clear, calm morning. It had long, wide sleeves and fell just off her shoulders, showing the barest hint of cleavage. It was adorned with silver embroidery and ornaments, which one would think would clash horribly with her golden crown of twisted ivy leaves, but it didn't. The dress brought out the silver touches in her eyes, and flattered her figure perfectly. Caspian though the sight of her bare, beautiful, milky white shoulders was going to drive him mad. Her long, dark locks were left down today, with soft, elegant curls brushing against her shoulders, making them all that much more alluring to Caspian. The full skirts of her gown twisted gracefully around her legs, making her appear to glide across the floor towards her family.

"About bloody time you got here." Edmund grumbled as he hugged her. Susan laughed softly.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said as she hugged Lucy, then Peter. She turned to Caspian and smiled, "Too much?" she asked, gesturing to her dress.

"Too beautiful. You're making all the other women in the room green with envy." he replied, kissing the back of her hand softly, and she smiled.

"Thank you, love." she said quietly, and then she leaned in to kiss him. It was a very quick, chaste kiss that was over before it even started, but it was enough. The entire ballroom became immediately aware that the King of Narnia was involved with one of the Queens of Old. The room was silent for a moment, then broke out into applause. Susan took Caspian's offered arm, and together, they moved though the applauding crowd to the dance floor, to open the ball. Lucy hooked on to Edmunds arm, which left Peter to dance with the princess. He offered her his arm, which she calmly accepted. The three couples took their position on the dance floor, and the band struck up a waltz…

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, DUUHHHH! What a cliffhanger, hahaha. Well, not really. So, what does everyone think? Reviews are much appreciated, they tend to keep me motivated. Plus, I love hearing your guy's ideas on where the story is going. In all honesty, I use most of them, since I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing half the time, hahaha. So, chapter 12 is (shockingly) already started, so you can expect it up in (hopefully) about a week. Until then, devoted readers!**

***Important Side-Note***

**I have based the people of Calormen on Muslim people, because I find Muslim culture to be absolutely fascinating. So, to stay true to their Muslim-based origins, I gave all three of my Calormen OC's traditional Muslim names, names that mean something pertaining to the character. I'm hoping the meanings will give you guys a taste of what's to come ;) (P.S. I included their ages, so you can line them up with the other characters)  
**

**Aliyah (aged 17) - exulted, elevated, highest social standing**

**Razin (aged 49) - composed, subtle**

**Qutaybah (aged 27) - irritable, impatient**

**Can you guess what my three Calormen guests are going to be up to in the next couple of chapters? Lemme know in a review!  
**


	12. New Calormen

**A/N: BAM! Another chapter, done and published, and wayyyyy sooner than a week! This chapter is mostly fluff, fluff, more fluff, background info on 'New Calormen', and even more fluff. I really felt the need to explain the changes I made to Calormen, so I explained them here. Oh, and we get a peak at what the ambassadors son, Qutaybah, is really like. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis, therefore I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. I do, however, own the three OC's I made up about a week ago, hahaha.

* * *

**

Susan smiled grandly as Caspian twirled her across the dance floor. From what she had seen, the ambassador was one of the most enthusiastic and pleased people in the ballroom when Caspian and Susan 'announced' their courtship. He didn't seem to mind at all that his son was going to be unable to press a suit, and this just made Susan that much happier. She couldn't hold back the laugh that rang out across the dance floor, causing Caspian to grin.

"Having fun?" he asked, twirling her out of his arms, then back in.

"Of course. I'm here with you, how could I not?" she replied, causing his smile to widen. They turned eloquently across the dance floor, occasionally passing a beaming Lucy and grinning Ed, or Peter and the princess, both looking awkward. Caspian snickered.

"He is smitten with her." he said, jutting his chin towards the golden-haired king. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"So soon? He just met her." she said. Caspian laughed.

"Ah, milady, you seem to forget, I was smitten the moment I first laid eyes on you. You had my heart from the very beginning." he said, and Susan sighed happily. He had a way with words, her Telmarine king.

"And you had mine, my king. It's just, I can't get the image of him huffed up in his favorite armchair, whining like a child to us about having to entertain this girl for the next few days. It seems so… ironic." Susan replied, causing Caspian to laugh.

"It seems to me that fate is out to bite Peter on the ass." he replied, causing Susan to laugh even louder. People across the hall couldn't help but grin at the queens delight, thinking it had something to do with her suitor, the king. They were half right.

"You're terrible." she said, still smiling. Caspian gave a small laugh.

"Your younger brother has ruined me. I was bad enough when it came to puns before I met him, now, it seems that's the only way I can answer questions." he replied, and they both snickered.

"Well, it's a good thing we have Peter, or else you'd be teasing me and Lu." she added, and his expression softened.

"I could never tease you, my queen. Not intentionally." he said, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. Susan smiled again, lifting her hand off his shoulder to cup his face.

"I know darling, I know." she said, and they kissed just as the song ended. The room erupted into applause once again as the royals bowed to one another, and switched up partners. Susan found herself in Edmunds arms as the band played a faster paced song, encouraging everyone in the ballroom to participate.

"Were you laughing because you were happy, or were you laughing at Peter? Because Lu and I were laughing at Peter." Edmund asked as soon as he and Susan began to dance. Susan giggled again.

"We were making fun of Peter, you caught us. He just looked so… so awkward." she added, and Edmund snickered maliciously.

"He just… bumbles around her! Like when he was 11, and had a crush on Cindy Churchill, and all he did was fumble words and fall down around her!" Edmund said, and it was Susan's turn to laugh at their brothers expense.

"Well, as far as I can tell, he's fumbled literally everything he's said to her. Lets hope he doesn't fall down. It would be terrible for our image." she said, with a false sense of superiority entering her tone. Edmund smiled, and raised his nose in the air, looking overly regal.

"Indeed, dearest queen. We defiantly wouldn't want that." he replied, as pompous as he could manage. They both collapsed into giggles a moment later, making their dancing less than desirable, but they didn't really care.

Peter glanced up from dancing with Lucy to see what all the noise was about. He smiled pleasantly when he saw Susan and Edmund laughing, dancing less-than perfect, but seemingly unaware they were doing so. It made him happy to see his family so happy, especially Susan. Leaving Narnia the first time was hard on all of them, especially Peter and Susan. While Peter took out his anger in fights and school work, Susan bottled everything up, becoming her old, overly logical self. The second time they came to Narnia, Susan was apprehensive about accepting they were back, afraid the moment she became comfortable being in Narnia again was the moment they would be ripped away from it. This only became harder after she met Caspian. Her attraction to him was making being in Narnia harder and harder to ignore, until she just couldn't ignore it any longer. Caspian had helped her open herself back up to Narnia, making her the true Gentle Queen she was. And for that, Peter felt nothing but gratitude towards his sisters latest suitor. Her only suitor, really, that he ever actually liked.

"I missed seeing her smile properly." Lucy said, and Peter looked down at her and grinned.

"Me too. If Caspian can make that happen, then I may just have to leave them be. Maybe." he added, making Lucy giggle.

"Peter, your overprotective disorder is never going to allow you to 'just leave them be'. It's just not possible." Lucy said, earning herself a reproachful look from Peter. Then, they both laughed.

"I know I can be… overbearing Lu, but that's only because I care." he said, and Lucy smiled softly.

"We know, Peter. Believe me, we know." she said, stopping their dance so she could hug him. Peter sighed happily, and hugged his baby sister back. The music stopped a moment later.

* * *

"Quite a party." Edmund said as he walked up, causing Caspian to grin.

"Indeed. The ambassador seems to be enjoying himself." Caspian added, pointing discreetly in the direction of the kind Calormen man. He was talking pleasantly with two of the Lords of the Council, Glenstorm and Reepicheep, and all present parties seemed to be quite at ease, despite known riffs between Narnia's most valiant mouse and one of the Lords. Caspian hoped this was due to the ambassadors presence, as he truly wanted the man to fit in at the Narnian court.

"I must say, I was pleasantly surprised by him. He looks no different than the Calormen of Old, but he acts almost Archenlandian. Though I won't complain, I much prefer this version of the Calormen's." Edmund added, taking a sip of his wine.

"Ah, no one must have told you. Calormen of now is very different from the Calormen of you time. I believe I mentioned it in passing a few days ago." Caspian said, and Edmund nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, you mentioned that the treatment of women had greatly improved." he said, and Caspian nodded as well.

"That was not the only change. About 400 years ago, a old Tisroc was on his deathbed, and he only managed to sire daughters. Not one son, even a illegitimate one, to his name. So, his eldest daughter married the second in line to the Archenlandian throne, and together, the two of them brought about a new age in Calormen. The princess was more than happy to go along with all the changes her Archenlandian husband was making, and remarkably, most of the people of Calormen went along with it as well. There were, of course, some troublesome noble men and whatnot, those who were not eager for change from the 'glorious' old ways of Calormen, but the changes stuck nonetheless. The Calormen of today is a blend of both Calormen and Archenlandian traditions, making living there (and traveling there for political gatherings) that much more enjoyable." Caspian finished. Edmund looked pleased.

"That's wonderful, actually. When we were kings and queens here, there wasn't much we could do about the way Calormen was ran or how its people were treated. Su had a vain hope a potential match with Rabadash could help us worm our way into the Calormen system, and try fixing it from the inside out. But then, even you know how that story ended." Edmund said grimly, taking a deep drink of his wine. Caspian's brow furrowed, as he watched Susan dance with the ambassadors son. He did not like the way that man was holding her, not at all. Almost… possessive. Like she was a pretty porcelain doll for his collection.

"I'm assuming you're liking this less than I am." came Peters voice from Caspian's other side. He knew without looking that Peter's eyes were fixed on the same thing his were.

"No, I'm not liking it at all. She's not a trophy." Caspian spat, drinking more deeply from his cup.

"She most certainly is not. And she's had enough of men from Calormen for the rest of her life." Peter added, glaring at Qutaybah. Lucy bounced up to them, and snickered. The three kings turned to look at her.

"What?" Edmund asked, and Lucy laughed openly, stealing Edmunds cup from his hands and taking a drink.

"You three had the exact same expression on you faces. It was quite comical, three very different looking fellows such as yourselves with identical expressions. What were you looking at anyway?" Lucy asked, pulling a face at the taste of Edmunds wine and passing it back to him.

"That." Peter said disgustedly, gesturing towards Susan and the ambassadors son. Lucy glanced over, and a knowing expression crossed her face.

"He's enamored by her. Like literally every other man that walks in the door. Except you two, of course." Lucy said, looking at her two brothers.

"How do you know all this!" Peter asked exasperatedly. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize I haven't forgotten the fifteen years we spent her the first time, don't you? Technically, I'm nearly 27 years old or something like that." Lucy said, causing Peter to groan.

"No, you're not. You're eleven, and you're going to stay eleven for the rest of your life." he said, downing the entire contents of his wine glass in one go. Edmund and Caspian snickered at his expense.

"Keep telling yourself that, Pete." Edmund said, turning his attention back to his older sister and her latest admirer. Edmund could tell just by the way his sister was holding herself that she was uncomfortable. Her faced looked serene, but her back was stiff and shoulders set. He turned to Caspian, and wasn't really surprised to see him with a stiff back and set shoulders. He really seemed meant for Susan, Edmund had to admit. So, taking the initiative, Edmund elbowed his friend in the side.

"What?" Caspian growled irritably, wrenching his eyes away from Susan.

"Go cut in." Edmund said. Caspian blinked a few times.

"But, that would be extremely rude." he said, always the diplomat. Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"Are you her suitor or not? Because last time I checked, you were more than entitled to go over there and reclaim what's yours. Not that you own my sister, because if you thought you did, you wouldn't be living much longer." Edmund added, watching Caspian over the top of his glass. Understanding flowed into the Telmarine kings expression, and with confidence only he could exude, Caspian passed his glass off to Ed and strode across the dance floor, smoothly cutting into the dance. Edmund grinned when he saw his sisters reaction to the appearance of her love. The fake smile on her face became genuine, her posture relaxed, and her shoulders lowered as he took her up in his arms and they swayed gracefully on the dance floor.

"Look at how happy she is. I have never, ever, ever seen her that happy." Lucy said from Edmunds left side. He looked down at his little sister and smiled.

"Neither have I, Lu. Neither have I." Edmund replied, and the two of them quietly observed the spectacle that was their sister and friend. Caspian as Susan were never big on their public displays of affection, and even now, they were just dancing. However, the couple seemed to give off an energy, and energy that just screamed 'we're in love'. And this made Edmund all that much happier for his sister, as she was very deserving of the happiness Caspian gave her. And Caspian, the best friend he ever had, was absolutely deserving of the happiness Su gave him. Caspian had it rough as a child and really did deserve something good in his life. If Susan gave it to him, then so be it. So long as he treated her right, Edmund wasn't going to fight fate.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Susan was breathing a much needed sigh of relief.

"Thank you, love. He was starting to bother me." she said, spinning out across the floor and back into Caspian's arms.

"I'll run him through with a sword." Caspian growled playfully, trying to get Susan to laugh. It worked.

"You'll do no such thing. The last problem we need is a war with Calormen because you killed the ambassadors son because you disliked the way he was looking at me." she scolded, but Caspian frowned.

"No, I did not like the way he was looking at you. you're not a possession, my love. You are your own, strong, gentle, graceful, loving person. And if he even considered pressing a suit, he should have known that." Caspian ranted, and Susan sighed.

"I'm used to it. Every other suitor I've had has been like him. Throwing themselves at my feet, praising my otherworldly beauty, never once trying to get to know me, the real me, the Susan underneath the Gentle Queen exterior. Not until I met you." she said, and Caspian finally smiled.

"Ah, it was indeed the Susan underneath the Gentle Queen I fell in love with." Caspian replied, and Susan smiled wholeheartedly. There really was no one else for her. Prying her eyes away from Caspian for a moment, she spotted something she hadn't been expecting. Peter approached Aliyah, the princess of Calormen, exchanged a few words, and soon enough, the two of them were twirling gracefully across the dance floor, looking considerably less awkward than they had before.

"Now, there's something I wasn't expecting." Susan said, and Caspian looked in the direction his love was looking. He smiled knowingly.

"He asked her to dance? That's unexpected." he said. Susan nodded thoughtfully. She saw Peters lips move, and the princesses moved in response. What ever could they be talking about?

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. I was meaning to give the princess, Aliyah, some dialogue in this chapter, but I ended up deciding against it. What she and Peter are talking about will open chapter 13, so you guys will just have to be patient with me! I haven't exactly decided what they're talking about yet, hahaha. Until I update again, my most beloved readers! (P.S. Some reviews would be nice, hint hint)**


	13. Of Waltzing And Fireworks

**A/N: Hooray for updates! And quick updates, if I do say so myself. I was right, by the way. By writing that Suspian one-shot (which can be found on my profile, hint hint) I finally had space in my head for Peter and Aliyah's conversation to take shape. Finally. Anyway, I know you were all dying to know what they were talking about, so I'll ramble aimlessly at the end of the chapter. There's actually something important in this chapter I need to blab about. ANY WAY, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, yada, yada, me no own, blah blah, you no sue.**

* * *

Peter took another long sip of his wine, watching her over the rim of the cup. He sincerely hoped she hadn't noticed he had been staring at her for basically the entire evening. She was absolutely captivating, Peter just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Is his how Caspian felt when he first laid eyes on Susan in the forest a month and a half ago? It had to be. Princess Aliyah of Calormen twirled gracefully across the dance floor in the arms of one Telmarine Lords son or another. And Peter couldn't help but flinch. She was supposed to pressing a suit on one of the Narnian kings, not some Lords blasted son.

Not soon enough, the dance ended, and the princess moved to the refreshments table, drinking from a glass of water. The band was about to begin another song, so Peter gathered his courage, finished his drink, and moved across the ballroom, towards the object of his attentions.

"May I have this dance, your Highness?" he asked quietly, and the princess turned to look at him, surprise evident on her face.

"Of course, your Majesty." she replied, taking the hand he offered, and together they moved onto the dance floor. The band began a slow, soothing waltz, and they turned across the dance floor.

"How are you enjoying your first Narnian ball?" Peter asked, desperate for something to talk about that didn't make him look like a fool.

"I'm enjoying it immensely. Balls here are so much different than those in Calormen." she replied. Peter nodded thoughtfully, noticing Susan and Caspian staring at him. Caspian looked like he knew exactly what was going on, whereas Susan looked a little confused, but intrigued. He groaned internally, knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of this. Hopefully Ed hadn't seen him yet…

"Well, ah, good to know." he added, extremely lamely. He so badly wanted to slap himself for that one. Her smell was so distracting… like the hot Calormen desert and sweet cactus flowers… he blinked quickly, regaining his composure just in time for her next question.

"So, is your Majesty happy being back in Narnia?" she asked, to which he smiled. This was a question he could answer without feeling stupid.

"Very much so. I missed Narnia greatly in the year I was away." he said. She looked puzzled.

"Only a year? But the legends say you and the other monarchs of Old vanished 1300 years ago…" she said, unsure if it was an appropriate question to ask.

"Oh, well, in the world I come from originally, time passes much slower. While 1300 years passed in Narnia, only one year passed where I was." he said, pleased to be able to share something with her. She nodded thoughtfully, seemingly intrigued.

"You know, I've always loved Narnia." she said suddenly, after a few moments of comfortable silence. Peter looked at her questionably.

"Really? What of your home in Calormen?" he asked, genuinely interested. Most things about Aliyah were interesting…

"Calormen is alright, I suppose. But there's something about Narnia. It's got real magic. You can feel it in the air." she said, and Peter couldn't help but grin.

"Indeed it does. I've always thought that, and I always will. We even got the superstitious Telmarine King over there to believe in the magic of Narnia." Peter added, gesturing towards Caspian, who was talking pleasantly with Susan and one of the Lords of the Council.

"King Caspian didn't always believe in magic?" Aliyah asked, baffled.

"Not until he blew Queen Susan's horn and we showed up. You must remember, he was raised among the Telmarines, taught that Old Narnia was a myth, and magic a superstitious old mans fantasy." Peter gently corrected, and a look of understanding crossed the princess's face.

"It seems most things about the Queen affect his Majesty greatly." she said softly, and Peter gave her a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way. I understand your father wants you to press a suit on one of us, but Caspian's, well, lets just say he's taken." Peter said, and the princess nodded, smiling a little. Peter looked in the direction she was looking, and saw Caspian and Susan twirling gracefully across the dance floor, absorbed in one another, utterly oblivious to the world around them.

"They seem so very… in love." she said, sighing a little. Peter sighed as well, but not happily. More like exasperatedly. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Them being in love is wonderful, but it makes much harder to be mean to him." Peter said, and she laughed. He suddenly realized there was no sound on earth he liked more than her laughter, and he desperately wanted to hear it again.

"Why on earth would you be mean to him?" she asked between snickers. He sighed, head lolling to one side.

"She's my little sister. I taught her how to read, how to ride a bike, I watched her grow up, twice, actually, but never once has she been in love the way she is with Caspian. In the Golden Age of Narnia, she had hundreds of suitors, but she never liked a single one of them, so Edmund and I were more than welcome to be as cruel as we wanted to be. My sister only deserved the best, of course. Once, Ed and I tossed the son of an Aidnian Lord out the front door of the palace with our bear hands! Su pretended to be mad about the way we treated him, but everyone knew she couldn't stand the man. Then, we finally returned, after 1300 years of absence, and she takes _one look_ at the Telmarine Prince we met in the woods (of all places), and she's smitten. One look!" Peter said, shaking his head. The princess smiled softly at him.

"Well, you should be happy. Hundreds of suitors later, the one she finally picked couldn't be more worthy. He saved Narnia, with your help, of course, he's a talented swordsmen, he can protect her, and he clearly is head-over-heels in love with her. You really can't ask for more." she reasoned, and Peter felt his resolve crumble. When she put it that way… hell, when Aliyah put it _any_ way, there was no arguing her logic.

"I suppose… you are right. Perhaps I should lay off him. Though, if I'm being honest, it would be a very close match if I ever challenged him to a duel for her hand." Peter added, hoping he could get Aliyah to laugh again. It worked.

"Are you sure it would be close? I've heard that his Majesty is quite the swordsman." she teased, and Peter laughed whole heartedly.

"Well, perhaps you're right. I only tend to win against Caspian if I'm cheating." Peter said, and they both laughed.

"What of King Edmund? How does he measure up with a sword?" she asked, seeming genuinely curious about his family. Peter smiled again.

"Ed, well, he's a master. He was always better with a sword than me, and he just got better in the 15 years we spent here before our disappearance. You should see him fight with two swords one day. He makes it an art form." Peter said, and she nodded.

"I would like that very much. I'd love to see you fight as well. You are one of the three best swordsmen in Narnia." she said, blushing a little and averting her eyes momentarily. Peter blushed as well, taken aback by her compliment. But, he was flattered nonetheless. He didn't realize she thought so highly of him.

"Well, perhaps you could pay us a visit on the practice field tomorrow. Lucy may even insist on giving you a lesson in dagger throwing." he joked, and she smiled.

"That sounds splendid. I shall see you then." she said, curtsying politely, as the song had ended. Peter bowed gallantly, and they moved their separate ways, both stealing a glace back when the other wasn't looking.

* * *

"Did you enjoy that?" a nasal, teasing voice sounded in Peters ear once he stopped at the refreshments table a few minutes later. He let out a long, loud, exhausted sigh, and turned to face his younger brother.

"Yes. It was a fine dance." Peter replied, taking a long drink of wine. Edmund waggled his eyebrows menacingly.

"Why were you smiling so much, dear brother?" he prodded.

"Indeed, brother. You looked extremely happy dancing with her." came Susan's voice, and a moment later, Susan herself materialized in the crowd.

"She's nice to talk to." he grumbled, not in the mood for their wheedling. He was on a cloud of happiness a moment before…

"Nice to look at as well." Edmund pestered, and Peter shot him a dirty look.

"She's not a trophy." he growled, echoing Caspian's words from earlier that evening.

"Indeed, she's not. She has quite the mind in her head." came another, accented voice. Caspian materialized a moment later, with Lucy in tow.

"She's really very pretty, Peter. And she seems so nice! You should ask her to spend time with us!" Lucy chirped. Peter smiled at her, the one family member he could count on to be supporting rather than teasing.

"Well, I may have, ah, already… done that." he admitted, mentally bracing himself for the backlash.

"Really?" Susan asked, looking rather displeased. Caspian just smiled at him stupidly.

"Told you he would, you own me breakfast in the morning!" Caspian cheered triumphantly, and Susan shook her head.

"Darn it Peter, you couldn't have asked her tomorrow?" Susan mockingly complained, elbowing Caspian in the ribs. Peter was dumbstruck.

"You two… made a bet… on when I'd ask her to spend time with me?" he asked, incredulous. They nodded and laughed.

"Yes, and now it's all your fault that I'll be giving Caspian his wake-up call tomorrow morning." Susan said, pleased at the spectacular shade of green Peters face had just turned.

"Ohhh, goodness Peter! You couldn't have turned red?" Lucy whined, tossing three silver coins at Edmund, who grinned.

"What did I say, Lu? He always turns green when it comes to bedroom talk." Ed teased, making Peter want to gag.

"I'm just going to ignore that, then." Peter finally managed to say through clenched teeth. He glanced at Caspian, and saw a torn expression on his face. It seemed he couldn't decide if he should laugh along with the rest of them, or fear Peters wrath on the practice fields tomorrow.

"So, anyway, when is she joining us tomorrow?" Lucy asked, trying to move the conversation away from her sister and her courtier.

"She was curious about our sword fighting abilities, so she's going to join us on the practice fields. And I may have mentioned you'd want to give her a lesson in dagger throwing." he added, causing Lucy to beam.

"Why, I'd love nothing more!" she exclaimed, hugging her brother, then dashing off, saying something about speaking with Glenstorm about getting extra daggers for tomorrow.

"There, see? I made Lu happy. Now bugger off." Peter grumbled, disappearing through the crowd. Edmund watched his brother, then glanced at his remaining company.

"Yes, well, I'm just going to go… to go… anywhere but here. See you later, love-birds!" he announced, disappearing into the crowd as well. Susan chuckled.

"You know, even when he was 22, he still acted like that. I blame myself. Some of the suitors that we admitted to the palace were quite ridiculous." she said, laughing as she turned to Caspian. He was scowling.

"You and your endless suitors." he lamented, causing Susan to giggle.

"Oh, love. You're the only one for me, don't worry." she said, kissing him softly. Caspian cheered up immediately, and kissed her back with enthusiasm. Suddenly, there was a frighteningly loud explosion, and Susan pulled away abruptly, her mind immediately jumping to bombs and air raids. Then she remembered they didn't have such things in Narnia. Thank Aslan.

"It's just the fireworks, my love." Caspian mumbled soothingly in Susan's ear. She exhaled slowly, regaining her composure.

"Well, lets go watch!" she exclaimed, dragging Caspian by the hand out into the courtyard. most of the guests had assembled there, watching the spectacular display of colors in the night sky. "They're so lovely." Susan added, turning to Caspian. He wasn't watching the fireworks, he was watching her.

"Yes, you are." he replied, and Susan melted. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they engaged in a passionate kiss, ending the ball with a bang.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Chapter 13, and MUCH sooner than a week! Yay! So, as a side note, in case anyone was wondering, no, I didn't misspell anything. An 'Aidnian Lord' is actually something. I felt like I needed a couple more countries in my little version of the Narnian universe (as I was sick of everyone either being from Calormen or Archenland), so I made one up. I'll probably make up a bunch more, but just one for now. It's called Aidnia (obviously) and we'll learn more about it as the plot progresses (you and me both, as so far, it's just a name in my head). So, a review would be nice :) Let me know what you think of Peter and Aliyah (oooo la la!)**


	14. Pancakes And Daggers

**A/N: A weekday update? Who would have thought! This is another one of those fluff chapters I keep writing, as the plot (that I actually have planned out, thank you!) refuses to develop. But, there is a little, tiny plot device in here, I'm wondering if anyone can find it?**

**Also, LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! W00000000T!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, not gaining a damn thing, please don't remove my story! I've put too much effort into it for that to happen!

* * *

**

Susan awoke bright and early the next morning, despite only having slept a few hours thanks to the previous nights ball. Not bothering to throw a robe over her sleeping pants (she was a queen of Narnia, for goodness sakes, she should be able to sleep in whatever she wanted!), she made her way to the palace kitchens. The chef and his assistants immediately jumped up, wanting to do everything and anything for her. However, Susan beat down their protests, insisting on making breakfast herself. Unknown to then, making breakfast without any help had been part of her bet with Caspian.

"You're absolutely sure, your Majesty?" the chef, Mario, asked her for the tenth time. Susan smiled ruefully at the Telmarine cook.

"Positive, sir. I did cook for myself, you know. I wasn't always a queen." she reminded him, continuing her task. She had decided to make pancakes, and was currently mixing the batter.

"Of course, your Majesty. I am here if you need any help, or if you're unsure where something is." he said kindly, and she smiled.

"Thanks Mario. I'll make sure you're the first person I check with." she said, smiling as he took his leave, moving into another section of the expansive palace kitchens. Susan diligently finished mixing the batter, adding a few chocolate pieces for good measure. She knew how much Caspian loved chocolate. She expertly pour bits of the batter into the pan she had pre-heated for the task, smiling to herself as the homely smell of cooking pancakes reached her nose. While she waited for the pancakes to cook, Susan busied herself by preparing the breakfast tray. She placed two plates, glasses, forks, knifes, and various other meal-oriented objects on the silver platter (the silver platter had been specified by Caspian in their bet the pervious night), and returned to the stove. She flipped her pancakes, pleased to have achieved a nice, golden-brown color. Susan spent another 20 minutes cooking the rest of the batter, and arranging everything nicely on the platter. When she moved to clean up the mess she had created, Mario came flying over.

"Your Majesty need not worry about the clean up duty." he said, taking a used measuring spoon out of her hand.

"Mario, I can't just make a mess in your lovely kitchens and leave it. That would be incredibly rude of me." Susan said, but Mario held up a hand.

"Tis the least I can do. Besides, I have a young apprentice eager to prove himself; what better way than cleaning up after her Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle? He will relish in the task." he joked, and Susan couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright. If it makes you happy, I'll let others clean up my mess." Susan said, hamming it up a little. Mario chuckled, and held the door open for her. She would have had a little trouble doing it herself, as she was carrying the generously-filled breakfast tray.

"Have a wonderful day, your Majesty." he said, and she smiled at him as she made her way down the corridors. She rounded all the corners expertly, not even spilling a drop of the orange juice she had poured in the glasses. She reached Caspian's room, and paused. How was she going to get the door open? A moment later, a palace guard rounded the corner. She recognized him.

"Indigo! Indigo, do you think you could get the door for me?" she asked, a tad sheepish. Indigo, one of Caspian's good friends growing up, and one of his most trusted lieutenants now, smiled wryly.

"Certainly. You lost a bet to him, didn't you?" he asked, pausing before opening the door leading to Caspian's chambers.

"I did indeed. Does he always bet breakfast in bed?" she asked, and Indigo snorted.

"Only if he's betting against a pretty girl (which he never does, chivalrous fool). Or me. He relishes in the sight of me carrying him his breakfast on a silver platter." he grumbled, and Susan chuckled.

"That certainly sounds like Caspian." she said, shaking her head. Indigo chuckled one last time, and threw the door open.

"Have a nice day, Majesty. Will I see you on the practice fields, putting our best archers to shame later toady?" she asked, an Susan smiled.

"Indeed you shall. And how many times must I tell you to simply call me Susan?" she scolded as he walked away, waving a non-chalet hand at her over his shoulder. Shaking her head, Susan entered Caspian's rooms.

She was surprised he hadn't been awaken by Indigo (loudly) opening his door, or their subsequent conversation before she walked in. He was a sweet sight, utterly relaxed in sleep. She didn't think she'd ever seen him looking so peaceful, not a worry in the world, wrapped up in his dreams. She assumed his dreams were pleasant in nature, as a small smile graced his handsome face, and his breathing was soft and even. Gently, Susan placed the tray on his bedside table, and perched next to him on the edge of the bed. He twitched a little, but did not awaken. She smiled softly, brushing a lock of hair off his face, and he sighed. Susan wasn't sure what she wanted more; him to wake up and enjoy this beautiful morning with her, or him to just sleep the rest of the day away, so she could sit idle and watch him.

In the end, she decided her hard work on their breakfast shouldn't go to waste, so she resolved to wake him up. Smirking to herself, Susan leaned down, and placed a feather-light kiss on her handsome Telmarine's lips. He stirred, but his eye's didn't open. Susan shook her head, and leaned down again, only to be met halfway by Caspian. Handsome devil had been faking sleep on her.

"I am thinking, this is how I would like to be awakened every day." he breathed against her lips. Susan smiled.

"Good morning, then." she replied, moving in and kissing him again. Breakfast lay forgotten for the better part of 10 minutes, as Susan and Caspian were only hungry for one another. Eventually, the smell of pancakes reached Caspian's nose, and he paused.

"You actually made breakfast?" he mumbled, and Susan laughed lightly.

"Of course I did. It was an excellent excuse to come visit you this early in the morning." she replied, and Caspian gave her a lopsided smile.

"That, and if you hadn't your brothers would never let you live it down that you did not hold up your end of a bet." he added, to which she gave un unladylike snort.

"I suppose that's true as well." she said, moving the tray from the table to the bed, between the two of them. Caspian sat up more, causing the thin sheet he'd been sleeping under to slide off him, revealing his bare chest. It took everything Susan had not to gasp at the sight of his lean, muscled, devastatingly handsome physique bared to her in all its glory. Raking her eyes away as quickly as she could make herself, she drank from her glass of orange juice, trying to look at his face instead. If Caspian had noticed her staring like a fool, he didn't say anything. He simply dug into his pancakes. Apparently, Susan had done a good job making them, as he was silent though most of their meal, too absorbed in eating to talk much.

* * *

Lucy walked merrily across the expansive lawns of the Telmarine Palace, numerous daggers strapped to her little figure. It was quite a sight indeed, sweet little 11-year-old Lucy trudging down the grass with 12 or so daggers attached to her person. Peter would have surly had a panic attack had he seen her. Once she reached the archery range, Lucy removed all the daggers, save for her own, special one from Father Christmas, and placed them carefully in the grass. Glancing to her left, she saw Susan already present, one target over, firing arrows from her bow like it was the easiest thing in the world. In the expanse of open grass next to Susan's target (which was the last in the line) she saw Edmund sparring with Caspian, though Caspian was constantly stealing glances over at Su, which in the end, cost him their little match.

"Careful, Su. Don't want to split any of your own arrows." Edmund said, watching Susan shoot her final arrow dangerously close to the one in the very center of the target, as he and Caspian made their way over. Susan shot him a dirty look, and moved to retried the arrows she had embedded in the target. She had emptied her quiver in under a minute, but whined that she used to be faster when she was older. She returned with her arms full of arrows, and Caspian held her quiver out.

"Milady." he said gallantly, and she smiled warmly at him as she deposited the arrows back into their home. Caspian lowered the quiver, and leaned in to kiss her. Edmund, not one to waste an opportunity for teasing, reacted almost instantly.

"Inappropriate for young eyes! Lucy, protect your innocence!" he shouted, jumping in front of his little sister, covering her eyes. Lucy thrashed against him, punching him in the gut.

"Get off me, you idiot." she snapped, brandishing her little dagger at him once he moved. Edmund smirked and drew his sword, only for Lucy to raise the dagger higher, arching her arm as though she had the intention of throwing it at him. Edmund dropped his sword in mock surrender. Susan let out a loud sigh, extracting herself from Caspian's arms as she stuck her tongue out at Ed.

"Very mature, little brother." she taunted, picking up her bow again, playfully aiming it at Ed. Ed's eyes opened in faux horror, and he brought the back of his right hand up to his forehead, tipping himself back a few inches.

"No, please! Someone, save me from the beast!" he cried in the most girlish voice he could muster. This caused all present parties to break down in laughter.

"Was that you, Ed? And here I thought it was Lu. Didn't you think it was Lucy?" Peter said, turning to Aliyah as the two approached.

"I feel as though… it would not be very diplomatic of me to answer that." Aliyah finally said, causing Caspian and Peter to howl with laughter. Edmund turned bright red, grumbled something incoherent, and moved back to the open practice field, drawing both of his swords. Peter shook his head after him.

"That's our Ed. So, Aliyah, I know you've met them all before, but, here's the family." Peter said, gesturing to the remaining assembled. Caspian kept quiet, hoping that Peter referring to him as part of 'the family' was a good thing.

"I'm pretty sure she's knows we're your family, Pete. There's only about 10,000 books about us." Susan said, shaking her head and turning back to the target. Lucy snickered at him.

"Come on, Aliyah. Let's throw some daggers!" Lucy said brightly, taking the princess by the hand, and dragging her over to where all 12 of Lucy's daggers were still lying in the grass. Grinning happily at the princess, Lucy drew her own dagger, and tossed it, hitting the target a smidge to the left of the bulls eye.

"Excellent shot, you Majesty." she said, and Lucy sighed.

"You can call me Lucy, you know. There's no one here but us." she said, and the princess gave her a small smile.

"Lucy, then. Excellent shot." she repeated, selecting two long daggers. Lucy looked concerned.

"Maybe… we should start you with the shorter daggers. Even I have trouble with the long ones." Lucy said, returning from having retrieved her own dagger.

"Nonsense." Aliyah replied, almost to herself. Raising her right arm, she turned her torso a quarter of the way around to the right, and then, like a spring, twisted back sharply, tossing the dagger from above her head. The momentum from her initial turn kept her going, as she completed a 360° turn, and launched the second dagger from her left hand, her arm coming across her midsection as she did. When the princess of Calormen finally stopped moving, she was in a half crouched position, one arm behind her and one out to the side of her body. And both of her daggers had hit the center of the target. There was complete silence across the practice field.

"Wow. That was incredible." Susan finally said, lowering her bow and walking over, "Do you think you could teach me to throw like that?" she asked, and the princess smiled. Lucy elbowed her big sister, and pointed at the boys. Susan glanced at them, and barked a laugh.

All three kings of Narnia had stopped moving, two of them frozen in battle positions. Edmund had dropped one of his two swords, as he had been swinging them to himself moments before Aliyah's demonstration. Not only was one of his swords on the floor, but his mouth was wide opened, and his eyes huge. Peter was an ever funnier sight. His sword was raised, about to clash with Caspian's, but he was frozen in place, sword brandished above his head. His mouth was opened even wider, completely slack, and his eyes were the size of tea saucers.

Caspian was also looking on in awe, but respectfully so. He was the only one of the three of them who had lowered his sword, and narrowed his eyes, watching the princess, seemingly trying to deduce how she had executed such a move. This gave Susan some comfort. She was a tad concerned once she saw Aliyah execute such a marvelous military move. Perhaps Caspian was more attracted to that, rather than Susan's meager archery skills… but, all her worries were almost immediately but to rest when Caspian looked over at her, and his expression completely changed. As soon as his dark chocolate eyes met hers, his face split into a smile, and his face filled with love, rather than the calculating scrutiny he had watched the princess with. He made his way over to Susan in a few strides, and took her hand.

"Why ever would you need to learn that? Your skills with the bow are unmatched by any, in Narnia or beyond." he comforted. Susan smiled and squeezed his hand. It was like he could read her mind, understand he doubts, and then find the perfect thing to say to make the doubts vanish completely. Edmund approached, making a gagging noise.

"This is a place of war, not love. Take it elsewhere." he teased, and Susan sent him a glare that made Peter laugh, finally breaking his mask of shock, and he made his way over as well.

"That was incredible. Where did you learn to do that?" Peter asked, approaching the princess. She blushed, and looked away shyly.

"I'm the eldest daughter of the Tisroc. Should my three brothers die before me, I am to take the throne. Father thought it best if I learned to defend myself, albeit from a distance. I'm not very good at hand-to-hand combat." she said, her Calormen accent jumbling the words a little. They clearly had a different name for 'hand-to-hand combat' in her home. It reminded Susan of the several times Caspian had fumbled some of the English phrases she used on occasion.

"Interesting… perhaps Peter could give you a lesson." Caspian added, causing both Peter and the princess to blush, looking at anything but each other. Susan and Caspian exchanged a knowing look.

"I'm okay with it if you are." Peter finally said, glancing at the princess at last. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sounds alright to me." she replied, and Peter grinned as well. The two of them moved off to the practice field, a ways away form the rest of the family.

"Awe!" Lucy squealed, once they were out of earshot. Susan looked down at her and smiled.

"He seems extremely smitten with her." she mused, and Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"And she seems to like him as well… oh, wouldn't it be lovely if they ended up together? Almost as lovely as you and Caspian are!" she added, and Susan blushed.

"Thanks, Lu." she grumbled, nudging her sister in the side, and moving back to her target. Lucy continued to beam, hoping she would be lucky enough not only to get a new brother, but a new sister as well…

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is. Chapter 14. I promised to post it either yesterday or today, so there! it's on time for once, haha. The next chapter will (hopefully) further the plot at long last, and see the return of the ambassador an his son (who I realized I have been neglecting). I have yet to even start it, so I;m going to say, tentatively, about a week? maybe more, maybe less. Depends how lazy I'm feeling, hahaha! Until next time!**

**IMPORTANT ADDITIONAL A/N: I'm currently in the market for an artist! I can't draw to save my life, but I do have images of my characters in my head, both the ones originally from Narnia and the OC's alike, and I'd really like you all to know what they look like! So, If you are gifted with the ability to draw, and would like to collaborate me to bring the characters to life, send me a private message! We'll talk more over that, as we may need to exchange e-mails, and not everyone wants their personal address out there for the world to see! So, again, if you're interested, let me know!  
**


	15. Well, This Is A Problem

**A/N: OH, MY GOD! THE PLOT! THE PLOT IS STARTING! Let us all take a minute, and jump for freaking joy. I _finally _got the plot started! And, my goodness, what a messy, ugly, rather unexpected plot it is. This is, quite honestly, the exact opposite of what the original plan was, but I like it. And I have (shockingly) planned out the rest of this story file! There will be (about) 20 chapters, so only a couple more to go! Now, I've promised a TON of people a _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ story, so, don't worry, you WILL be getting one. Once this story is over, I'll start a different story file, and it'll be like the sequel to this one, complete with VDT story line :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. I don't even really own my own plot, since I use the characters from Narnia to make it happen...

* * *

**

Several weeks after the memorable afternoon on the practice fields, the day of Princess Aliyah's departure from Narnia was drawing closer and closer. It was an extremely saddening time for all, but none as much as Peter and Lucy. Lucy had grown quite close to the princess of Calormen, seeing her as almost another older sister. While no one could ever replace Susan in that category, Lucy treated Aliyah more like a close cousin, someone Lucy enjoyed spending as much time with as possible. And Aliyah seemed to enjoy the time she spent with the Little Queen. Their walks through the palace gardens, or horseback rides through the forest were some of the princesses fondest memories of her time in Narnia. Peter, however, was another story.

Peter spent much of his free time in the company of the princess, so much in fact, that the two of them had stopped referring to one another by their titles. They were just Peter and Ali when alone or with the other monarchs. Lucy had quickly decided that the princess needed a Narnian nickname, thus, the term 'Ali' was born. The princess was quite fond of it, happy to have a pet name among the Narnian royals, who all had shortened names for one another, even Caspian. Peter and Aliyah often took horse back rides together, once, Peter even brought the princess to Aslan's How, an excursion she greatly enjoyed. Aliyah was extremely interested in the history and stories of Narnia, and seeing a place where history itself took place was definitely the highlight of her trip.

The ambassadors son, Qutaybah, was also to return to Calormen with the princess, and seemed nearly as reluctant to leave as she did. He could usually be found following Susan around the castle, watching her practice archery, walking with her through the gardens, taking leisurely horseback rides through town, and generally doing all the things she normally did with Caspian. And this was making Caspian very cranky indeed. So cranky, he had actually resorted to complaining to Peter (of all people) the day before Qutaybah (and Aliyah) were expected to depart.

"It is outrageous!" Caspian exclaimed, turning away Peter's sword. The two of them were out on the practice fields again, as it was mutually decided Caspian needed a more productive outlet for his frustrations.

"It's not that bad. He's leaving tomorrow, then you can have my sister all to yourself again." Peter taunted, causing Caspian to growl and re-double his assault.

"It's not like that. The way he clings to her… like he thinks she's going to fall into his arms at any minute!" Caspian lamented, parrying another one of Peter's attacks.

"Ha! You're jealous! The great Telmarine King is jealous of a mere ambassadors son!" Peter jeered, hoping he was getting all this pent-up fury out of Caspian's system. It was a good idea in theory. Caspian let out a ferocious snarl, and positively attacked Peter. The Magnificent King had to take several steps back across the field, for fear his fellow king would accidentally run him through with the sword. It was mere moments later the Telmarine had Peter on his ass in the grass, sword to his neck, Peters hands up in surrender, and own sword lying several feet away. Caspian seemed to snap out of it at that point, shaking his head a tad, and offering Peter a hand to help him up.

"I apologize for that. I'm not sure what came over me." Caspian admitted, walking over to the water bench with Peter. The golden-haired king merely shrugged.

"I suppose I understand. Contrary to what you may think, I do realize you care quite a lot for my sister, and not being able to spend the time with her you'd like to must be incredibly frustrating." he said evenly, taking Caspian by surprise. He never expected to ever hear Peter say he even semi-approved of Caspian's relationship with Susan. This new piece of information brightened Caspian's day a little. He was _supposed _to be walking with Susan right now, but the dratted ambassadors son had, once again, stolen her away. He insisted on being taught to use a long-bow for the tenth time this week.

"Thank you, Peter. It's nice to know that we are on the same page." Caspian finally said, handing Peter a flask full of water. Peter laughed, and turned back to the Telmarine King.

"Actually, I've been hoping to get you alone for quite some time. I have a rather pressing question to ask of you." Peter said, and Caspian looked at him quizzically.

"And whatever could that be?" he inquired, causing Peter to grin a little wider.

"Well, actually, Ed, Lu and I were all wondering, when ever are you going to ask my sister's hand in marriage?" Peter asked, relishing in the blank look of complete and utter shock that had appeared on Caspian's face. This was so completely unexpected, it wasn't even on Caspian's mental list of things to not expect. Peter was asking _**him**_ when he was going to propose to Susan? This was madness.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Caspian finally managed to blurt out, and Peter started to laugh. Not just a little snicker, a full on, whole-hearted laugh. And this made Caspian all the more confused.

"Oh, Caspian! All the time you spend together, the looks you send each other when you think no one else is looking, what else was I to expect?" Peter said, finally calming down his laughter enough to speak normally.

"And you… you would be… alright with that? With me, marrying, Susan?" Caspian asked, completely thunderstruck. Peter chuckled, and put an arm around Caspian's shoulders.

"Surprisingly, yes. Having spent time with a remarkable woman in the last few weeks myself, I can somewhat understand what you go through everyday with Su. The constant need to be around her, to see her smile, to make her laugh. As you probably already know, Su's had hundreds, if not thousands of suitors. And she never gave any of them a second glance. Hell, she never gave most of them a _first_ glance. Then you come along, in your pajamas and ugly Telmarine armor, prancing around in the woods with the Narnians, and she can't keep her bloody eyes off you! That counts for something, even in my books. Seeing how happy she is with you… well, I couldn't ask for more for my sister. We discussed it, Lu, Ed and I, and collectively agreed, we've never seen Susan as happy as she is with you. Never. Not before Narnia, not during the Golden Age, not the day we _finally_ returned, never. Not until she first laid eyes on you, my friend. And I really couldn't have picked a better man for Susan to spend the rest of her life with, I really couldn't." Peter said, and Caspian was truly touched.

"I… Thank you. That means everything to me, that the three of you approve of us being together. But, Peter, I've known her less than three months, and been officially courting her for a month and a half. Don't you think it's, I don't know, too soon?" Caspian asked, still unsure if the situation was for real or not.

"Is it too soon for you? Because you can take it slow if you want, don't you worry about that!" Peter said, and Caspian couldn't hold back a laugh.

"No, no, not at all. I'd have married her as soon as the war was over, if I'm being honest with myself. I'm just… surprised that you'd approve of a marriage so soon." Caspian said, and Peter nodded thoughtfully.

"I surprised myself a little when I brought it up with Lu and Ed a week ago. I think I surprised the two of them even more! Ed looked ready to faint or vomit, and Lucy started screaming. I'm fairly certain she shattered one of the panes of glass in the library. But they both agreed, no one better. You'll make her happy Caspian, of that I'm sure." Peter said, and Caspian pondered. Did this mean…

"So… I have your permission to ask for her hand? As soon as I'd like?" he inquired, and Peter smiled.

"Yes, yes I suppose you do. Welcome (unofficially) to the family." Peter said, offering Caspian a hand. Caspian took it with vigor, and the two almost-brothers shook. Then, they leaned into a one armed hug. Once they released each other, they noticed a small figure running at top speed towards them across the palace lawns.

"You two had better come, and come fast. The ambassador's spitting mad." Lucy wheezed. Peter took her gently by the shoulders, holding her upright so she could face them, and take a much-needed breath.

"What? Why?" he demanded, and Caspian looked extremely worried. He'd never seen the kind old ambassador upset.

"I'm not entirely sure of the entire story, but what I do know is that his son is currently in the medical ward, with an arrow through his foot."

* * *

"You shot him?" Caspian asked for the fourth time. Susan tried to scowl at him, but she mostly looked even more distressed than she had a moment before.

"It was a… I was just…. ARGH! I'm so sorry!" she lamented, pacing furiously up and down a deserted corridor. When Peter and Caspian had arrived in the castle, the ambassador was indeed spitting angry, demanding the Gentle Queen's hands cut off. As far as Caspian knew, while practicing archery together, for some still unknown reason, Susan had shot the ambassadors son through the foot with her bow. Caspian couldn't fathom why. She was the _Gentle_ Queen.

"Love, what… what ever possessed you to do such a thing?" Caspian asked, hoping it was a legitimate reason. Otherwise, there would be some serious, undesirable, consequences…

"He… he was… he tried to…" she couldn't get a sentence out, stopping short in front of Caspian with tears spilling over her beautiful blue eyes. Caspian took a step forward, and took her into his arms. Clearly, the awful man had done _something_ to her to set her off in such a way.

"Susan, darling, you can tell me." he soothed, and she merely clung tighter to the front of his shirt, taking a deep, steadying breath.

"He… tried to… force… himself on me." she finally managed, and Caspian moved to hold her at an arms length, utter shock in his expression.

"He WHAT!" Caspian roared, the sound echoing off the walls of the corridor. Susan flinched at the noise, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"He took me by surprise, I'm so sorry love! He… he kissed me, and, and, and tried to pin me down in the grass. We were alone you see, and I screamed and shoved him off me, and then Trumpkin ran over, but by the time he was standing at my side, I was standing on my own and Qutaybah was walking away, and I was so angry Caspian, so angry, so I strung my bow, I wasn't thinking…! And I, well, shot him. In the foot." she finished, clutching tighter to Caspian than before. He squeezed her tightly to his chest, never wanting to let go. All this had been happening during his conversation with Peter, one of the best conversations of his life, and his beloved had been going through hell. This was unacceptable.

"I'm going to kill him." Caspian growled, and Susan pulled back quickly to look him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare. We're in deep enough as it is. You're… you are the first person I've told what really happened. Trumpkin suspects, and I'm sure he saw the last part of our… altercation. The ambassador is furious, I'm certain he'll go back to Calormen and petition the Tisroc to declare war. This is bad Caspian, and it's all my fault!" Susan cried, hiding her face back in his shirt. Caspian didn't think he could trust himself to speak, let alone move. He was shaking in fury, and if Susan wasn't in his arms right now, he would have certainly already left for the medical wing, hell-bent on running a sword though the disgusting Calormen's chest. How dare he! How DARE he attempt to take advantage of Susan, his Susan, a legendary Queen of Old, a magnificent figure in Narnian history! It was disgusting. Just wait until he tells Peter about this…

* * *

"WHAT!" Peter roared, louder than Caspian, as it were. This time, a pane of glass really did shatter, but in the royal common room. Susan flinched at the sound, and curled up smaller on the loveseat, secured in Caspian's arms.

"Are you serious?" Edmund demanded, murder in his eyes. Lucy said nothing, looking wide-eyed and scared at her older sister, who looked quite devastated. Caspian tightened his arms around her instinctively, wishing her pain would just go away.

"Why ever else would she ever shoot someone un-armed?" Caspian said, and Susan gave a tiny whimper, her conscience at war with the warrior in her. Peter and Edmund immediately looked concerned at the sound, moving closer to the couch.

"Did he… did he do anything… wrong to you, Su?" Peter asked softly, and Susan shook her head.

"He kissed me is all, but he… his hands went for the… laces, of my corset." she said quietly, making Peter growl, Edmund hiss, and Caspian pull her even closer still. In a moment, she was going to be in his lap.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him in his sleep!" Edmund raged, getting up from Susan's side to pace the room.

"There's no point to that now. He's already left, along with the ambassador… and the princess." Caspian said, and Peter's head whipped around.

"…What?" he asked quietly.

"They ordered the first carriage out as soon as Qutaybah's foot was bandaged up, and Aliyah went with them. The ambassadors was screaming about returning with the entire army of Calormen, and for us to fear the wrath of Tash and the Tisroc. It's almost completely safe to say that we're going to be going to war." Caspian said quietly, causing Susan to let out a small sob. It was all her fault, had he only kept her temper…! Caspian shushed her quietly, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"We do not blame you, love. You were utterly justified in your retaliation." he said softly.

"Damn right she was, she should have shot him through the heart!" Edmund raged, and no one even bothered to reprimand him for cursing in front of Lucy. They were all too upset.

"And once the rest of Narnia hears what happened, they're going to be more that happy to take up arms against those disgusting Calormen. I never believed in all that 'New Calormen' business, not for a minute!" Peter raged. Caspian looked at him, a tad surprised.

"What of Aliyah?" he asked, and everyone in the room froze. There was silence for a full ten seconds, then Peter let out a long breath.

"She returned with them, it is clear where he allegiance lies; with her father, and with Calormen. We shall have to honor her choice, she was our guest." Peter said, but everyone had heard the sadness in his voice. They all knew how fond of the princess he had grown. Some even suspected he was going to ask her to stay, to allow him to court her officially, allow her to join the family for real. It was clear now this was never meant to be. Susan, seeing the sadness in her older brothers eyes, extracted herself from Caspian's arms, stood, and hugged him tightly. Peter reciprocated, both comforted and comforting.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I know you quite liked her." Susan whispered, and Peter squeezed her tighter.

"I did, Su. I really did. I thought… I was going to… Never mind. It doesn't matter now." he said quietly, pulling back to look his sister in the eyes. Her beautiful face was covered in tear-streaks, tracking what little make-up she wore down her face. And her eyes lacked their usual light. Susan was the strongest woman Peter knew, and to see her in such a state told him of the magnitude of the ambassadors son's attack on her. And it just made Peter want to run the brute through with Rhindon all that much more. Once he released Susan, Caspian sprung up from the couch, catching her in his arms. She clung to him like a lifeline, and despite everything, it made Peter glad. If she could trust and love him in a time of such distress, it really was meant to be.

"We'll be getting a war letter from Calormen in the morning, I guarantee it." Edmund finally said, interrupting the eerie silence. Peter sighed heavily.

"I know, I know. Caspian, take Susan up to bed. Ed and I can handle drawing up the official summons of war. She needs you more than we do." Peter said, and for once, there were no snide comments from anyone in the room. Caspian nodded, and still holding Susan to his side, lead her from the room. They walked the halls in silence, until they reached the door to Susan's chambers. He opened the door, kissed her forehead, and moved to leave. Susan seized up in his arms.

"Wait! Don't… don't leave me, please." she pleaded, looking up at him with her stunning cerulean eyes, and they filled with tears again.

"Love, I… I shouldn't, I have finally gained Peter's trust…" Caspian said, but felt his resolve shatter as she shed a lone tear.

"We won't… we'd never, not today… just, stay. Please. I… I don't want to be alone." she whispered. Caspian immediately stepped forward, taking Susan into his arms and entering the room in one swift move. They stood there, just inside her chambers, with the door still open, wrapped in each others arms for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes. Eventually, Susan moved from his embrace to her washroom, and changed into her sleeping pants. While she was there, Caspian quickly went to his own rooms, and changed into more suitable clothing for sleeping. He had fully intended to sleep on the couch in her bedchambers, and had even brought a pillow from his own rooms to do so. Susan was already sitting on the bed when he returned, took one look at his pillow, and shook her head almost violently.

"What?" he asked, tossing the pillow on the couch.

"You're not sleeping on the couch. It's terribly uncomfortable." she stated, as simply as one might state the weather outside.

"Well, where else am I to sleep? The floor?" he asked, slightly confused. Susan patted the space next to her on the bed, and Caspian felt his heart stop, then pick up double-time.

"The bed, silly. Besides, I… would rather not sleep alone." she said, the sadness coming back into her eyes. Caspian simply reacted to that, sitting down next to her, and gathering her back into his arms. She took a long, shaky breath, and then relaxed against his chest.

"Are you sure? I mean, I would never, but…" Caspian started, and Susan put a finger over his lips, effectively silencing him.

"I know you wouldn't, you're far too much of a gentleman for that. I just… want you to hold me. I'll sleep easy knowing you are here." she said, and Caspian sighed, kissing her forehead again, then leaned his own forehead against hers.

"I will not leave your side all night, I swear." he whispered, and Susan smiled, lying down, and pulling him with her. She curled up against his chest, and Caspian wrapped his arms around her, thinking he had never been so comfortable in his life. Sooner than he thought, Susan's breathing evened out, and his beautiful queen was asleep, looking more peaceful than she had all day. Caspian smiled at her, and kissed her cheek, closing his own eyes as well. Faster than he ever thought possible, the Telmarine King had fallen asleep as well, dreaming of happier times, and subconsciously preparing himself for war.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! It absolutely KILLED me to put Su through that... I'm a firm believer in mega-strong female characters (I like to think I'm a feminist...), so making Susan have to endure all this crap was really hard for me to write, but don't worry, it's for the best, you'll see, I swear :) So, what did you think? Please, please, PLEASE send me a review, and let me know!**


	16. Prelude To War

**A/N: Well, here it is. The backlash to the 'incident' from chapter 15. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations :S Also, this chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth Zara, who wrote my 100th review! Thanks a million, Elizabeth!  
**

**Disclaimer: Why am I still doing these? My next story is going to have one big disclaimer at the start, this is ridiculous!

* * *

**

By noon the day after the 'incident' (as the Pevensie's and Caspian had taken to calling it), several pivotal things had taken place, all of them, naturally, revolving around the impending showdown with Calormen.

Bright and early that morning, a mail griffin had flown into the High King's bedroom window (having already checked the Telmarine King's, and finding his room oddly empty), bearing a letter from Calormen. It demanded fierce punishment of the Gentle Queen of Narnia, and if said punishment wasn't followed through on, there would be war. Peter had immediately written back, not even bothering to get out of bed. The letter was short, and basically told the Calormen's if it was a war they wanted, it was a war they were going to get. He then leapt out of bed, dressed in haste, and made his way quickly down to the royal common room. There, he found Edmund. He wordlessly handed his younger brother the war letter, and Edmund read it in less than a minute, handing it back to Peter with a disgusted look on his face.

"Are they serious? You damn well better have written back we were going to war." Edmund said, repulsion in his tone.

"Of course I did. No way I was going to let them chop off Susan's hands and feet in the middle of Tashbaan. She defended herself from a dirty pig of a Calormen, she was utterly justified in shooting that bastard in the foot. She should have shot him in the head." Peter said, leaning down to read what Edmund was working on. It was the announcement of war, and the summons of all able-bodied soldiers to fight for Narnia, and its Gentle Queen.

"Should I add what he did to her to the summons?" Edmund asked after a few moments of silence. Peter shook his head.

"No. Su wouldn't want that to be common knowledge. Just like the Rabadash incident. We'll keep it between us for now, just put that the 'wronged' her. We'll set the story straight when the time comes." Peter replied, and Edmund nodded thoughtfully.

"You do realize the full extent of the Rabadash 'incident' was never discovered? The whole world thinks he merely kept us in prison, and threatened Su with marriage. No one knows he tried to force himself on her as well." Edmund said, and Peter looked pained.

"And we'll be keeping it that way, thanks. Su's got it hard enough right now. Not one, but two Calormen, have tried to force themselves on her in the last 7 or so years, for us at least. It's no wonder she had a near breakdown over it. Think she told Caspian?" he asked, and Ed shook his head.

"Not a chance. She'd never wasn't to worry him like that. Besides, if she had told him, he'd have taken a griffin to Tashbaan yesterday, hell-bent on running that idiot through with a sword. Or possibly a sharp rock." Ed added, and Peter let out a startled laugh.

"Why can I picture him doing just that?" Peter said, shaking his head as he leaned over Ed's shoulder again, and corrected a few of his spelling and grammar errors. When Lucy enter the common room twenty minutes later, the army summons/war announcement was, at last, complete.

"We got another letter." the youngest Pevensie announced, passing off the already opened envelope to her eldest brother. Peter whipped out the letter, bearing the seal of the king of Aidnia, and read it in under a minute. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he reached its conclusion.

"Well?" Edmund pestered, desperate to know if the news was good. Peter handed him the letter.

"They're sending us help." Peter said before Edmund could even start reading.

"They are? They're sending reinforcements?" Edmund asked., reading the letter over once quickly for himself.

"Yes, thank Aslan. We have a massive army, but it's composed of half Narnians, half Telmarines. No telling how well they were going to get along after 13 or so centuries of hating each other." Peter said, and Edmund couldn't stop a snort. Even Lucy gave a small giggle. It was good to know they could still be themselves in a time of such seriousness and war such as this one.

"Fantastic. If only Archenland had given such an indication… they border Calormen, it would be nice if we can avoid having Archenland invaded. If they ally with us, we can fight on their border with Calormen, and avoid involving the Archenlandians all together." Edmund said, always the strategist.

"We are in luck." came a thickly accented voice from the western doors. A moment later, Caspian entered the room, Susan close behind him. He was waving yet another letter in the air.

"Archenland?" Peter asked, hope glinting in his eyes.

"Yes. They offer us use of their border, and say they may consider lending us some troops. It all depends on the reason behind this confrontation, though Archenland isn't going to need much motivation to take up arms against Calormen. They hate each other." Caspian said, and Susan nodded.

"They were more than happy to fight them the last time Calormen offended Narnia, I'm sure they'll be willing again." Susan added, and Peter sent her a look. The two eldest Pevensie siblings had a gift of communicating without words. Peter silently asked if she'd told Caspian what _really_ happened 1300 years ago in Calormen, and she wordlessly told him she hadn't. And she never intended to. Caspian was, however, aware that this was a similar situation to the one with the ridiculous Prince, Rabadash.

"Well, at least we have something to start with. We're meeting the Calormen army at the Archenland border. Let's rally the troops." Peter said, turning to his fellow kings. They nodded, and moved to leave the room, leaving Susan and Lucy alone together, for the first time since the 'incident'. The sisters exchanged once look, then sat together on one of the couches, in an almost perfectly synchronized movement. Lucy pulled one of Susan's hands into hers.

"How are you doing?" the littlest Pevensie asked softly. Susan gave her a small smile.

"Better than last time." she barely whispered, and she just couldn't stop the shudder that ran through her body. Lucy shimmied closer and hugged her. There was just something about a hug from Lucy. It made all your troubles go away, at least for a little while.

"I'm so sorry, Susan. Once was bad enough." Lucy whispered, and Susan hugged her tighter.

"I didn't have Caspian the first time." Susan admitted, and Lucy pulled back, a bright smile on her face.

"He really makes that big a difference?" Lucy asked quietly, and Susan nodded sheepishly.

"He really does, Lu. I have no idea what I'd do without him." Susan replied, and Lucy grinned in earnest this time, "What?" Susan inquired, and Lucy just shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it now Su." she said cryptically, and Susan let it go. For now. Once this awful war was over, she was going to positively grill her little sister. But right now, they needed to be getting out to the practice field. Susan had archers that needed her expert attentions.

* * *

Exactly a week and a half later, the Narnian army was on the move. With it's five monarchs in the lead (Lucy had nearly thrown a tantrum when she got wind of Peter's intention to leave her behind), they moved to the Archenlandian capital, troops from Aidnia already having joined the ranks be fore departure. The Narnian and Telmarine troops were being shockingly civil to one another. Caspian suspected it was because of their mutual disgust at the actions of the Calormen nobility that had spurned this war in the first place. Narnian Queen or not, Susan was already much beloved by all her subjects, and wronging her seemed to be the only thing that had brought the two previous enemies together. For the time being at least.

"Are we there yet?" Lucy asked excitedly, and Caspian couldn't bite back a grin. The Little Queen was ecstatic about returning to Archenland, as she hadn't been there in 'over 1300 years, Caspian', as she liked to put it. And, despite the rather dire circumstances, the other three Pevensie's were enthusiastic about it too. They'd always been on good terms with the Archenlandian royalty in their time as Kings and Queens, so it was pleasant to be returning at last. The King of Archenland, Dragos II, was waiting for them when they rode up to the palace steps.

"Your Majesties. It is a pleasure to meet you all at last." he said, giving them a little bow as they dismounted.

"King Dragos. The pleasure is all ours." Caspian replied, giving a small bow back. Peter and Edmund copied the gesture, and Susan and Lucy gave shallow curtsies. The king, in turn, kissed the hands of the two queens, holding on to Susan's several moments longer.

"My condolences, my queen. It seems this war is, once again, fought for you." the king said, and Susan gave him an unsteady smile.

"The Calormen can't keep their hands off me, it seems." she said, trying to make light of the situation. Let us just say she failed miserably.

"Well, Archenland gladly gives permission for you to fight on and defend our border. And we pledge you troops of our own army." Dragos replied, seeing the queens discomfort, and moving the conversation away from her. Caspian was extremely grateful.

"Thank you, your Majesty. Your support is greatly appreciated." Peter said, jumping into the conversation.

"Is there somewhere our army might rest? They're currently standing outside the walls of your palace." Susan added, and the king of Archenland smiled ruefully.

"Always the Gentle Queen. And yes, there is. I'll send someone to take them to the soldiers lodgings. There should be more than enough space to accommodate both our armies." he said, and Caspian smiled.

"Thank you, your Majesty." he said, and the Archenlandian smiled.

"Dragos, will be fine." he said, and Caspian grinned.

"In that case, feel free to call us by our names." he replied, and the four Pevensie's nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Now, if you'll follow me, we have rooms prepared for you for the night. You can stay as long as needed, until the time comes to mobilize the armies." he said. The Narnian monarchs nodded in silent agreement, and followed him inside. As they moved through the corridors, the Pevensie's felt as though they were being dragged down memory lane. The palace had not changed in the 1300 years they had been absent. There were even still paintings of their friends, Cor, Corin and Aravis, and some of the paintings even showed Susan and Edmund (one even held and image of Lucy), though they appeared several years older than the were now. Caspian vaguely wondered if Susan was going to be that beautiful as she grew up this time. It was no wonder countries went to war over her when she was in her mid-twenties. Hell, countries were going to war over her _now_, and she wasn't even 18 yet.

"Ah, I see their Majesties have arrived at last." came a soft, female voice. Dragos' face split into a grin as a lovely woman, several years older than Caspian, rounded the corner.

"Majesties of Narnia, may I introduce you to my wife, Queen Roxana of Archenland." Dragos said proudly, taking his wife's hand. She smiled lovingly at him, and turned to the Narnia monarchs.

"Welcome to Archenland. I hope it lives up to your expectations, Kings and Queens of Old. And the King of New." she said, smiling.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian, would be just fine. Much less of a mouthful." Lucy said, smiling brightly at the Archenlandian queen. She quite liked her already.

"As you wish. Come, your rooms are this way…" she said, still holding her husbands hand, as they lead the Narnian royalties the rest of the way through the expansive corridors.

"Here we are," Dragos said, pausing before one large oak door, "this door leads to a common room. Five additional doors lead to the sleeping chambers. I hope you find everything to your liking. Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course, Dragos. We'd love nothing more." Lucy answered, and the Archenlandian king smiled. He and his wife took their leave, and the Narnians entered their chambers.

"If only we were here under more pleasant circumstances. I would very much enjoy getting to know the king and queen better." Peter finally said, after several moments of silence. Lucy sighed.

"I could see Cor in his eyes and forehead… how I miss him and his brother. And, of course, Aravis." she said, and Susan smiled.

"They were wonderful friends, I must say. Cor did a splendid job running Archenland." she said, sitting down on the loveseat. Everyone else took seats around her, with Caspian occupying the remaining space on the loveseat next to Susan.

"As nice as it is to be back, we need to talk strategy." Edmund said, voicing the thought on everyone's minds.

"Indeed. First order of business: Lucy, there's no way you're going to be on the front line." Peter said, and Lucy gave a mighty huff.

"Fine, but I demand healing-tent privileges." she bargained. Peter looked exasperated, and Caspian had to hold back a snicker. Is this how they delegated all war duties? Arguing like normal siblings would argue over chores?

"Only if you promise to stay in the tent at all times." Peter retaliated, and Lucy sneered at him.

"You won't be there to enforce that, now will you?" she jeered, and Peter glared at her.

"Just, don't leave camp, Lu. It'll give all of us one less thing to worry about." Susan cut in, effectively quieting that argument. The siblings bickered uselessly on about a number of other safety measures, mostly about the camp and how far away from the battle field it should be. Then there was the classic argument about Susan, and her place in the battle all together. She insisted on being on the front line, with her brothers and her love, but all of them thought she should be on a griffin, above the fighting, shooting down enemies from the sky. In the end, Susan won, but only on the condition that if things took a turn for the worse, she was to fly back to the camp on a griffin. She agreed, but present parties knew that this would never happen. She'd never leave her family, especially if things were looking bad.

By nightfall (long after a pleasant dinner with the king and his wife), the five monarchs had all but finished planning their battle strategy, improved to include the 30,000 or so soldiers they now had hailing from Archenland. They had mutually decided to move out at dawn, as they wanted to beat the Calormen to the border, in the hopes they could scope out the landscape first, and select a spot that gave them the greatest advantage. The monarchs moved to bed early, with quiet goodnights to one another, and a quick kiss between Susan and Caspian. This was not a time for love or family bonding. This was war.

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUHHH! Next chapter will be the tsrat of the war, so like, setting up camp, delegating locations for archers, swordsmen, etc, and an _attempt_ at peace talks. I think you all can GUESS where those are going. (hint, the answer has the word 'no' in it...) On a unrelated note, I'd just thought I'd throw out there the significance of the Archenlandian's names. I didn't goodle the actuall meaning of them, but both the King's and the Queen's names are traditional Eastern European names (Romanian, I think). Since I made Calormen Muslim-based in culture, I didn't want to have Archenland be the exact same, so I made them Eastern European. No idea yet about Aidnia, hahaha. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be up in a week (I hope!)**


	17. Peace Talks and a Proposal

**A/N: Whoa, wait, is this... this is an update! An update ONE day after the last update! Who knew, right? Hey, what can I say, I was feeling inspired. PLus, one of my reviewers gave me a really sweet idea, which I was dying to write. It was a good incentive. So, here you have it, chapter 17. I have a feeling all my fellow Suspian shippers are gonna like this one...**

**Disclaimer: I'm still totally not sure why I'm still bothering with these... I'm positive even my crazy grandma knows I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.

* * *

**

Susan breathed deeply as she adjusted the strap of her quiver. Her trusted Christmas gift lay on her guest bed in Anvard, waiting for her to put it on. She was currently struggling with her battle bodice, as one of the buckles was just out of her reach. She had been awake for quite some time already, and it was still three hours until dawn, and the mobilization of the army. She was certain her family was still asleep, so she decided just to wait until Lucy was awake, and have her little sister do up the last buckle. Alas, without all the buckles done up properly, she couldn't get her quiver on right. So, Susan was left with at least an hour of sitting in her room, doing nothing but worrying about the upcoming battle.

And worry, Susan did. She worried for Lucy, and what her innocent little sister might see in the healing tent. The gruesome state in which warriors came in, and the heartbreak her younger sister would feel if she was too late. She worried for her brothers, two of the greatest warriors in all of Narnia. Great warriors or not, there was always that one moment, a moment when their attention lapsed for half a second, and it cost them everything. And she worried for Caspian. Caspian, the love of her life, the man she'd dreamed of, but never thought she'd be lucky enough to have. She worried for him the most. She worried if she'd be able to go on if she ever lost him. She worried if she'd be with him on the battle field, watching as an enemy sword was plunged through him, and she was unable to do anything.

Shuddering, Susan tried to brush those thoughts away. Along with her two brothers, Caspian was one of the greatest swordsmen Narnia had ever seen. He would be fine, they all would be fine. They had to be. A soft knock on the door pulled Susan out of her musings.

"Come in." she said softly, thinking it was merely Peter come to check on her. He would certainly do up the last buckle on her bodice.

"Are you really awake?" came a familiar Hispanic accent, and then Caspian entered the room.

"Couldn't sleep." Susan replied as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Neither could I." he admitted, and she took his hand. Caspian gave a small sigh, he seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, love?" Susan asked. He gave her a small smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he glanced at her bodice, and saw the lose buckle, "Would you like me to do that up?" he asked, and Susan grinned.

"Certainly." she replied, standing with her back to him. Caspian trailed his hands along her waist, making Susan shiver. He delicately snapped the final buckle in place, and spun her around to face him, placing a kiss on her lips. It wasn't like their usual passionate kisses, Susan noticed. It was slightly desperate, like they only had a few more moments like this one left.

"I have something for you." he whispered when he finally let her breath.

"Can it not wait until after?" Susan asked, and Caspian shook his head.

"No, it can't. I… I must know it you approve before we go into this battle." he said, getting down on one knee in front over her, and pulling a slip of paper out of his jacket. He passed it to her, and Susan gasped when she opened it.

"Cair Paravel." she whispered, starring reverently at the stunning drawing of her old home. She glanced up to smile at Caspian, and he smiled in return.

"Lucy drew it from memory. I… I was wondering if you would approve of its rebuilding." he said, and Susan smiled even wider.

"Of course I would! Why ever would you think you had to ask me?" she inquired, still smiling.

"Well, I was not so much wondering if you would approve of its restoration but… if you would accept it as a gift. From me. A… wedding, gift." Caspian said, eyes locked on her face, gauging her reaction. She watched, shocked, as he reached into his jacket again, and produced a small box.

"Caspian…." she whispered, one hand still holding the picture, the other pressed over her heart, which was slowly beginning to beat faster and faster.

"Peter informed me that, in your world, it is customary for a man to give the woman he loves a ring when he proposes marriage. So, I thought, why not?" he mused, fiddling with the little box. He took a deep breath, then continued, "My darling Susan, my Gentle Queen, my greatest love; would you do me the absolute honor, of becoming my wife?" he asked softly, flipping the box open to expose a beautifully simple ring. It was a thin band of gold, with a rather large diamond set in the middle. And Susan thought she'd never seen a more beautiful ring in her life. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she gave him the only answer she could think of.

"Yes." she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Caspian kissed her back with enthusiasm, none of the desperation from earlier. When she finally released him, he slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand, where she assumed Peter told him to put it.

"I love you." he whispered, kissing the knuckles of her left hand. She leaned forward, and kissed his forehead.

"As I love you." she replied simply, tipping his face up to kiss his perfect lips again. They would have possibly stayed like that until dawn, that is, until they heard a not-so muffled thump just outside the door.

"Lucy, stop shoving!"

"Get off my foot, Ed!"

"Quiet, you two! I can't hear what they're saying…" Peter's muffled voice effectively silenced the other two, and Susan looked ruefully at her husband-to-be.

"Your new family. Officially, at last." she said, kissing him quickly one last time, then standing to walk silently across the room. She placed a hand on the door knob, and in one quick movement, pulled the door open, sending her siblings crashing to the floor. They had been leaning quite heavily on her door, attempting to hear what was going on.

"Oh, hello Su… how's it going?" Edmund asked, failing miserably at acting casual from his spot splayed out upside-down on the cold stone floor at Susan's feet. Susan sighed heavily, and poked the side of his head with the toe of her boot.

"I suppose you all heard everything." she said, and her siblings looked sheepish.

"Well, in all honesty, no. That's why we were leaning on the door," Peter said, "So, did you say yes?" he asked, and Susan shook her head at him, looking over at Caspian. He was trying very hard not to laugh.

"She agreed to the rebuilding of Cair after the war." Caspian replied, and Lucy let out a sound resembling the screech of a hawk.

"We mean to you proposal!" she shouted, and Caspian and Susan started to laugh. Still trembling in laughter, Susan held up her left hand for her little sister to inspect.

"Of course I said yes." she replied, and Lucy squealed happily, snatching up her hand to look at the ring.

"It's much prettier on you than it was in the box." Lucy declared, and Susan smiled, glancing over at her fiancé.

"They all knew before I did?" she teased, and he smiled ruefully.

"They all wanted input. I'm positive they knew we were getting engaged before we did." he replied, and they all laughed, congratulating the couple and passing around endless hugs.

However, their golden family moment was not meant to last.

Less that two hours later, the army had been mobilized, and they were marching to the Calormen border.

* * *

Across the border, and behind the nigh impenetrable walls of the Calormen capital, the eldest daughter of the Tisroc was pacing furiously around her room. Aliyah had mere minutes before the army was mobilized and on the move, so she needed to make her decision now. The guards placed at her door for 'protection' were currently occupied, thanks to a distraction provided by a very devoted handmaid, and Aliyah was utterly alone for the next five or so minutes.

She had attached her traveling cape around her neck and taken it off several times already, but had finally settled on wearing it. She paced quickly at her bedside, eyeing the 7 daggers of varying lengths she had lying there. She already had her own, personal dagger attached at her left hip. Biting the nails on her left hand (a nasty habit she'd always had, and just couldn't seem to get rid of), Aliyah made her final decision. She only had moments until her guards returned.

Adjusting the men's clothing she had donned, Aliyah put on her remaining seven daggers, gathered all her hair up under her hood, wrapped her traveling cape more tightly around herself, and placed the rucksack containing her stolen men's armor over her left shoulder. The princess tossed her rope (made of bed sheets and towels) out her 4th story window, and scaled down it. Dashing through the most covered and dark corners of the palace, she made her way to where the army stood waiting, and placed herself among the masses, near the swordsmen.

Aliyah smiled to herself as they started to march to meet the Narnians a few minutes later. No one would ever notice she was there…

* * *

Caspian squinted up into the harsh desert sun. They had arrived at the Calormen border the pervious afternoon, and spent the rest of the day, and most of the night, setting up camp. Hearing someone walking up, the Telmarine turned to see who was joining him.

"Think they'll arrive today?" the Magnificent King asked as he stood beside his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Possibly. If they left this morning. They should arrive by noon. Perhaps we can instigate negotiations before they jump straight into battle." Caspian said, and Peter snorted.

"As far as I know, we outnumbered them before the forces from Aidnia and Archenland joined us. If Glenstorm's math is correct, we stand to outnumber their army 5 to 1." he replied, but Caspian scrunched up his nose.

"Numbers do not win a battle," he replied, and Peter actually laughed. "What?" Caspian inquired.

"Those exact words were spoke to me once before, by my most trusted general… right before I rode into battle against the White Witch." Peter replied, and Caspian felt his eyes widen a tad. While Susan often spoke of her siblings campaign against the Witch, she had not actually been there. Caspian had never truly heard a first-hand account.

"It must have been quite that battle." Caspian mused, thinking of the numerous books he had read on the subject. Peter nodded.

"In all honesty, I was scared out of my wits. I was just some kid, barely turned 16, who stumbled into another world, and was told he was destined to save it. I came very close to running for the hills several times, I'll admit it." Peter replied, and Caspian chuckled.

"Somehow, I can picture that. Possibly because of this teasing habit Edmund has instilled in me." Caspian replied, and they both laughed.

"Had to prepare you to join this ridiculous family somehow." Peter commented, and Caspian couldn't hold back a grin. War or no war, he was still engaged to Susan. And that made every moment a whole lot brighter.

"Ridiculous or not, there is no family I'd rather be joining." Caspian replied, and Peter clapped him on the back.

"We're happy to have you. Now, shall we go inspect the griffin squads?" he asked, and Caspian nodded, following his fellow king to the griffin camp. They only had a few hours of peace left…

* * *

"This is stupid. They are never going to agree to anything with the word 'peace' in the title, we should have just started the battle, and gotten it over with." Edmund grumbled as he, Peter and Caspian rode to meet with the Tisroc.

"We're going, because they offered us the option. They know we're going to crush them if it comes to a fight." Peter retorted, effectively silencing his younger brother for the time being. Caspian said nothing, as he agreed with Edmund, but was in no mood to argue with Peter. They approached the Tisroc's tent, and were admitted entrance immediately.

The kings were greeted with the sight of a very large, elaborately dressed man, surrounded by women, and flanked by important looking men. One of the men, to the chagrin of the Narnian Kings, was Sir Qutaybah. The thorn in all their sides.

"Majesties of Narnia. Welcome." the Tisroc grumbled, inclining his head to them. They respectfully inclined their heads back, and Caspian stepped forward.

"Thank you for entreating these talks of possible peace. The less bloodshed, the better." Caspian said, and the Tisroc grunted, motioning to one of his advisors to take the floor. The three kings were all a little surprised to see their ex-ambassador step forward.

"Majesties. The easiest way to avoid conflict, is to simply agree to our demands." Razin said simply, making Caspian's blood boil. There was no _way_ they would be doing that.

"We feel the punishment you have decided upon in much too harsh for the circumstances." Peter said, sensing Caspian was about to explode in rage.

"How so? Your 'gentle' queen viciously attacked my only son." the ambassador replied, and Peter had to fight to stay composed.

"Yes, because he made an attempt to compromise my royal sister's honor. That is not tolerated in Narnia, and it never has been." Peter replied, watching the face of the ambassadors son. He remained composed, but Peter saw something flash in his eyes momentarily… was it fear?

"I have heard no such account, and if he did, what is the problem? They are both of elevated status, and she is just a woman." Razin spit, and Edmund had to grab Caspian by the back of his sword belt to keep him from jumping on the arrogant man.

"She is **not** just a woman." Caspian snarled between his teeth.

"Indeed she is. You really believed in the changes Calormen made? Please, perhaps the Queen and princesses receive better treatment than they once did, but they are still women. Of no real use whatsoever, aside from pleasure." he sneered, utterly composed. Caspian couldn't believe he had once liked this man.

"It seemed we have reached an impasse." Edmund put in.

"So it would seem. You refuse to give befitting punishment to your barbarian queen, and we refuse to relinquish a just punishment. It will be war." Razin replied, snapping his fingers. The kings were immediately removed from the tent, and asked to vacate the Calormen camp. Glancing quickly at one another, the kings leapt up onto their horses, and raced at top speed back to their own camp. The Calormen army was preparing to mobilize behind them…

* * *

**A/N: GAH, DON'T KILL ME, I'M SORRY! I HAD TO DO IT! I hate cliffhangers, I can't believe I actually wrote one!Sorry guys... But, I hope the Suspian engagement scene made up for it! *squeal* I'm quite proud of the way that one came out :) Write me a review, tell me what you guys thought! It inspires me to write the next chapter faster!**


	18. FOR NARNIA!

**A/N: SUPER SURPRISE! I got all of you, didn't I? Muahahahaha! You all thought you were going to have to wait until Friday, and it's Wednesday! Two days early, thank you very much! ... Well, not going to lie, I thought you'd be waiting till Friday too... I suprise even myself sometimes. Now, fair warning, it turns out, while I suck royally at writing love scenes, I can write a rather descrpitive battle scene. So, keep that in mind if you're of the faint of heart... or stomach. I don't think it's _that_ bad, but fair warning all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I refuse. You all already know what I'm going to say here...**

* * *

"Susan!" Caspian shouted as they rode into camp. The Gentle Queen was running toward them, and was nearly trampled by Edmund's horse in the process.

"I've given the order for the army to mobilize. Peace talks didn't go well?" she said, breathless, taking in the grim expressions on their faces. Peter nodded solemnly.

"What did I say? That 'New Calormen' rubbish was just that; rubbish." he said, making his way to the tent. He needed to put on the remaining pieces of his armor, and prepare for this fight. Edmund followed him, leaving Susan and Caspian alone for a moment. Caspian immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Susan squeezed him back, and it probably would have almost been painful if not for the large amount of armor they were both wearing.

"Be safe out there today. Mind yourself, don't worry too much about everyone else." Susan whispered. Caspian squeezed her gently.

"I should be telling you that. Please, be careful. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." he whispered. Susan pulled back and kissed him.

"Don't think like that… I don't want to even consider it." she whispered, and he kissed her again.

"Neither do I, my love. Just think, when we get through this, the rebuilding of Cair will commence, and we are to be married." he said, and Susan smiled.

"I can hardly wait. But until then, be safe." she replied. He smiled at her, and they kissed quickly one last time. Then, Caspian moved to double check on the swordsmen, and Susan went to rally the archers. War was nearly upon them.

* * *

"Please, Lucy, you have to do this for me. For my sanities sake." Peter pleaded. Lucy crossed arm arms and pouted, but inside her resolve had long since crumbled. She knew her big brother was going off to fight in yet **another** war, and while he never wanted her to do anything, it was only because he cared. He had wanted her to sit in the tent the _entire time_. Did he think her a prisoner or something? She sighed heavily before responding.

"I'm not sitting in the tent the entire time, but I won't stray far. They're going to need my cordial, anyway." she finally said, and Peter let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Thank you, Lu." he said, giving her a hug. As Lucy hugged him back tightly, an irrational fear suddenly surged through her: what if he never came back?

She immediately brushed the thought aside. He would come back. He was one of the greatest swordsmen Narnia had ever seen. Only one person in the entire world could beat him in every match, and that was Ed. Caspian and Peter's sword fights almost always ended in a draw. Her brothers (all three of them, she thought happily) would crush any opponent they met on the battle field. And besides, if they ever weren't paying attention, her sister was always around, arrow notched and at the ready. Her family would be fine. They had to be.

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Only for a little while, one quivers worth of arrows, then you can come down!"

"NO! We already had this discussion. I'm riding out with everyone else. My archers barely have enough griffins to go around as it is." Susan said, coming very close to stomping her foot. Peter sighed heavily.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not abandoning my family. I'm fighting beside you, like I always have."

"No, I mean why are you short griffins?"

"Oh. One came down with some bizarre Calormen desert flu. And I refuse to take a griffin from one of our soldiers. Queen or not, that's horribly rude. I have a horse, why shouldn't I be using it?" she persisted, and Peter sighed. He may have won the fight with Lucy, but there was no way he was winning this one. He'd lost once already to begin with.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Su."

"I don't really care, now do I? I've ridden into battle with you before, what on earth is so different this time?"

"You're engaged!" he blurted. She looked at him questioningly.

"So? I'm no different now than I was during the battle at Aslan's How. Or your stupid castle raid." she muttered, shutting Peter up effectively for a few seconds. He sighed heavily, not caring to remember that mistake, and continued.

"What I'm saying is, Caspian is the king. The High King, if we're being honest here. He needs a queen. He picked you, and judging by the way he looks at you, he'd never pick anyone else. Ever. A king needs an heir, or the country goes to hell. You can give him that. Ed and I are disposable. Narnia doesn't need us like it needs you, therefore, I'm apprehensive about you charging head-first into a war being fought over you!" he finished, and Susan was staring at him, her mouth hanging open.

"You are NOT disposable!" she suddenly screeched, making Peter wince, "That's the worst logic I've ever heard, and I had some awful logic when we first came to Narnia. I'd be useless without you two! And Lucy! Think of Lucy! What would she would do if one or both of you was lost! By Aslan, Peter, you can be so dense!" she raged, poking him in the face. The rest of him was covered in armor.

"Sorry Su. It's just… I worry, you know that. I just don't want to see you in danger, when we can avoid it." he said. Susan shook her head.

"This war is, once again, fought because of me. I should be _leading_ the charge. We'll be fine. Now, let's find Ed and Caspian, and saddle up. That dark cloud moving towards us is definitely not a sandstorm."

* * *

Caspian, along with the three eldest Pevensie's, sat upon their war horses at the front of the army. The Calormen were approaching, and approaching fast. If there was one thing they worried the most for, it was the Calormen's home turf advantage. The Narnians had set up camp as close Archenland as they could, but they were still in a rather brutal patch of desert. And the Calormen lived in the desert. Despite everything, Caspian still felt determined. Determined to win. Determined to make them pay for what they'd done to his Queen. He hoped to Aslan that he met Qutaybah on the battlefield, for if he did, he would end him. And it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Shall we ride to meet them?" Edmund asked from his left side. Caspian shook his head slightly.

"Let them come to us. We are ready." he replied.

"Glenstorm's math was wrong after all," Peter said, and Caspian turned to him, concerned. However, the Magnificent King smiled, "We out-number them 7 to 1." he finished, and Caspian couldn't keep the smile off his face. 7 Narnians to 1 Calormen. This was going to be the easiest war he ever fought. He hoped. Caspian glanced to his right, laying eyes on Susan. She looked every inch the warrior queen she was. Her trusted quiver was strapped to her back, her bow in hand, arrow at the ready, and she was covered head to foot in armor. She had fought tooth and nail with her brothers to be permitted to wear a man's armor, and had eventually won. Clad in pants, a plain cotton shirt, and head-to-foot armoring, she almost could pass for a man, if not for her long hair, pulled back into a braid. Still, she was beautiful. Dangerously beautiful. Caspian was secretly pleased to have her on his side. She would be nigh unbeatable in battle.

"They draw nearer. Shall we send in the griffins?" Susan asked quietly. Caspian and Peter exchanged a glance, then Caspian nodded.

"Peter, give the signal." he said. Peter nodded, and raised his sword. In a confident movement, he thrust it forward. From behind a particularly large sand dune sprung a squadron of nearly 40 griffins, all bearing an archer in their claws. Susan raised her own bow, preparing to fire. The moment her archers saw her red-fetched arrow cut through the desert air, they would know it was time to strike. Glancing to the side, she locked eyes with Caspian. He seemed to take a deep breath, then he nodded. In a flash of movement, Susan turned to face the approaching army, who were well within her considerable range, and fired. There was a moment of almost peaceful silence as the arrow cut through the air, that is, until it struck down one of the men in the second row of Calormen swordsmen. Seeing their comrade fall, the Calormen army let out a vicious, collective battle cry, and sped up in their approach. Susan's archers began to fire at will, picking off the opposing archers first.

"For Narnia?" Edmund asked quietly. The four monarchs glanced at one another, raised their weapons, and collectively shouted:

"FOR NARNIA!" as they charged forwards. Their army followed with haste, and before one could even count to five, the armies clashed.

* * *

_Slash_

_Cut_

_Parry_

_Jab_

_Dodge_

_Cut…_

Caspian moved through the motions, having long since been de-horsed (somewhere in the back of his head, he hoped Destrier had gotten out alright). They'd been on the battlefield for close to five hours (so far as he could tell), and Narnia seemed to be at the advantage. Having huge numbers helped, but the men around him were starting to tire, slow, and fall at the hands of the Calormen. He'd lost sight of Edmund ages ago, Peter as well. Susan, however, was several feet away from himself.

She seemed to have an endless supply of arrows, one was always at the ready in her bow or her hand. He'd thrice seen her cut down two opponents with just an arrow, before notching it and shooting down a third. Sometimes she went for the long dagger at her belt, not even bothering with the bow, and cut enemies down. She truly was a force to be reckoned with. She was surrounded by me she'd disposed of, yet it didn't seem to deter the Calormen from attacking her. As far as Caspian could tell, she barely had a scratch on her person, save for one along the underside of her arm he'd watched her receive. He'd cut down the man responsible moments afterwards.

Caspian's momentary lapse in mental concentration had nearly cost him an arm. He heard a Calormen battle cry to his left, which was suddenly cut of in a horrid gurgling sound. Whipping around quickly, sword at the ready, he watched as the life died out of the mans eyes, a red-fletched arrow sticking out of his jugular. He looked up and saw his beloved, still at the ready, another arrow in place should the Calormen stand up once again. No chance of that happening. She gave him a grim smile, which he returned.

"I told you to watch yourself. Don't fret over me." she called, slicing a Calormen dagger-thrower's throat open with one of her arrows, almost as if to prove her point. Caspian nodded, and returned to the fight, moving himself just a little closer to where Susan was standing…

* * *

_Slash_

_Twist_

_Parry_

_Cut_

_Jab_

_Swing…_

Peter was 'beginning to feel the heat', as some like to say. Being fair skinned and fair haired, Peter had never faired well in extremely hot environments. Oh, he'd fought on the Calormen deserts before, but that was nearly 10 years ago. Edmund seemed to have noticed Peters slowly waning strength, and had moved closer, carefully eyeing his older brother's back. With his two swords in hand, Edmund was basically untouchable, cutting down any man stupid enough to challenge him in mere seconds. Peter was rather fierce as well, considering how overheated he was feeling. Legend taught many a man or Beast to fear the wrath of Peters blade, Rhindon, and legend hadn't lied. Opponents who neared the blade were felled almost instantly, not truly knowing what had hit them.

The brothers had long since lost sight of Caspian and their sister, but didn't dwell too much on it. They had faith Caspian would watch over Susan, and Susan would, in turn, keep an eye on the Telmarine King. Those two would make a fine team, despite their… personal matters. Peter hoped neither of them let their need to protect one another overshadow their own self preservation. Of course, thinking of the relationship between his sister and the Telmarine King she'd fallen for, he couldn't really help where his thoughts traveled to next… Aliyah. She was… something special. If only she had stayed, perhaps he would be fighting with her this day, making a team as unstoppable as Caspian and Susan surely were…

"Peter!" Edmund suddenly roared. Peter twisted quickly to his right, and realized what his brother was shouting about. A Calormen swordsman was bearing down upon him, and even with Peter's great skill, he would never get his blade up to block the Calormen in time. He was going to die…

Suddenly, a vicious (and strangely high pitched) war cry tore through the air, and the swordsman in front of him fell, stone dead… with a dagger imbedded in his back. Almost everyone around Peter had stopped moving, save for the Calormen dagger-thrower who had just felled his own comrade. Peter immediately saw there was something off about this man, he was far too slight, and the position he rose from… much to low for a man to hope of achieving without falling over. Who was this…?

"I'll teach you to go after the man I… I'm so very fond of." came a voice Peter could recognize anywhere. The dagger-thrower walked up to him, tossing his… _her _hood back.

"Ali…" he breathed, unable to believe what he was seeing. She gave him a small smile, then her eyes suddenly widened. She, quite suddenly, leaned around him, tossing the dagger she'd pulled from the dead swordsman's back, imbedding it square in the heart of another attacking Calormen solider.

"Majesty. I'd curtsy, but I have no skirts to use at the moment." she said, rushing around him to collect her dagger.

"How did you… why are you… _WHAT_?" Peter finally managed to roar, before he spun around her, fending off another attacker.

"I shall have to save the story for later, for I fear now is not," she thrust a long dagger into the gut of another attacker, "the best time." she finished. They were fighting back to back, and Peter finally noticed the looks Ed was throwing his way.

"Nice to see you again, Ali! Wish the circumstances," Ed slashed his left sword through the gut of one attacker, and beheaded another with his right, "were a tad better." he added, and Aliyah gave him a grave chuckle.

"It's wonderful to see you again to, King Edmund." she replied, tossing a short dagger into the temple of another approaching swordsman.

"Please, on the battlefield, it's just Ed. Much easier to scream in the heat of the moment." he grunted, shoving an opponent to the ground and ending him. Peter had nicked a few daggers off a Calormen he'd just dispatched of, and handed them to Aliyah over his shoulder.

"You fight against your own people?" he asked, matching blows with some other Calormen before ending him as well.

"They're not my people; they never have been. I'm a Narnian, wrapped in Calormen skin. I hate it there, and I hate them." she replied, tossing two daggers at once, cutting through the throats of two men, and driving the daggers through the hearts of two others.

"This is not one of the numerous stories you told me in our relatively short time together…" Peter mused, ending another of the seemingly endless swordsman who kept coming his way.

"I felt it inappropriate, plus, Razin would have had me killed in my sleep if I ever told you what was _really_ going on in this awful county." she replied.

"By Aslan's Mane! First Su, now you, I hate that man! Where is he? I want to feel the life rush out from him." Peter growled, glancing quickly around the battlefield. He didn't immediately spot the disgusting ambassador, or his pig of a son for that matter.

"Razin should be on the field somewhere, and Qutaybah certainly is. He has it out for your sister." she replied, and Peter felt the rage boil. Caspian had better cut that man down, and cut him down _hard_.

* * *

"Susan, behind you!" Caspian screamed. He watched his Gentle Queen spin around quickly, and without a second thought, drive the tip of one of her arrows through the would-be attackers neck. She ripped it out viciously, notching it, and firing past Caspian's left ear. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw a dead Calormen swordsmen behind him. The dead man had clearly been set on killing him, but Susan had other plans.

"Caspian, how many times do I have to tell you, mind yourself! I shall be fine!" she shouted, dispatching of yet another opponent.

"At least once more, my love!" he called back, sticking his sword through the chest of _another_ bloody Calormen. She shook her head at him, and resumed fighting. That's when Caspian saw him; Qutaybah. The disgusting man who had instigated the whole war with his dishonorable attack on Susan. He was on the other side of her, her blind side, and sneaking up fast. If she didn't turn in a moment, he was going to be close enough to… to… Caspian didn't finish the thought. He just reacted. Letting a ferocious snarl rip from his throat, Caspian charged, abandoning his previous spot, locking swords with the ambassadors son.

"We meet again, King Caspian." he sneered, backing off and re-doubling his attack. Caspian turned his sword away easily, and moved in for the kill. Qutaybah surprised him, getting his weapon back up in time to block Caspian's attack.

"I'm not sorry to say, today will be our _last_ meeting Caspian growled, and the arrogant man actually laughed.

"Indeed it shall, for I fully intend to end you, and then have my way with your precious 'gentle' queen." he sneered back, and Caspian saw the world go red at the edges of his vision, he was so enraged. With strength he didn't even know he had left, Caspian shoved against their locked swords, sending Qutaybah flailing to the ground. Leering over him, Caspian pressed his blade to the despicable man's neck, relishing in the sight of the fear clearly evident in the mans eyes.

"You were saying?" Caspian said quietly, before taking his head off. Feeling a whole lot more grim satisfaction that he should have, Caspian was about to turn around, when he heard a frightening scream.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" It was Susan. Caspian suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm, and spun around quickly to see what had caused it. He found himself face-to-face with Razin, the father of the man he'd just killed. Razin was staring into Caspian's eyes with horror, just before his own eyes rolled over into his head, and the bigoted ambassador keeled over, dead… with a familiar arrow imbedded in his back.

"You saved my life." Caspian said stupidly. Susan took a deep breath, and lowered her bow. The ambassador was not getting up anytime soon. Or ever, for that matter. She inspected the wound he had inflicted on Caspian's arm; it was rather long, almost the entire length of his left arm, but not very deep. It probably wouldn't even require Lucy's cordial, thank Aslan.

"Not the first time today." she replied. Caspian looked around him, and saw something he wasn't expecting; the Calormen were retreating.

"What has them backing off?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You've killed the leader of their army, and his successor. They're utterly useless without direction, let me tell you. Oh, and you've 'dispatched' (as Peter likes to say) of more that three-quarters of their army." came a distinctly feminine voice, a voice neither Susan nor Caspian ever expected to hear again.

"Aliyah?" Susan said, dumbfounded, as she saw the Calormen princess materialize in the dust… with Peter's arm around her waist. Ed was right behind them.

"It's a long, long, _long_ story, one I have yet had a chance to tell. I suppose there will be time for it back at your camp." she replied. Susan glanced at her older brother, and saw him positively beaming down at the woman in his arms.

"What do you mean, we killed their leader?" Caspian asked, shaking off the shock enough to get down to business.

"Razin. He wasn't just some crusty old ambassador; he's been head of the Calormen army for nearly 20 years. Qutaybah was to take over in the event of Razin's demise. There was no successor after that (the morons rarely plan that far ahead)… and since the two of you have done away with them quite nicely, I don't think we'll be worrying about a military threat from Calormen for a long time coming. Father has always had a horrendous mind when it come to strategy and tactics." she replied, eyeing the sand-covered remains of the ex-ambassador.

"So… we won?" Edmund asked, moving to stand next to his older sister.

"Yes. I suppose you did." Aliyah replied. Peter shook his head.

"_We_ did. You're one of us, Ali." he replied, and she grinned up at him. Caspian and Susan looked at each other once, and embraced. It was over, they had succeeded, Narnia was safe… they could get married!

"Shall we go back to camp? I'm sure Lu is dying to hear all our excellent stories." Ed piped up before Susan and Caspian had a chance to share a victory kiss. Everyone chuckled, and together, the five royals moved to round up their army, and head back to camp. Victorious.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, she came back! Yeah, some of you guessed correctly, Aliyah came back to fight... FOR NARNIA! And for Peter, in case no one picked up on that little beat... So, what did everyone think? To much? Not enough? Or was it crap? Let me know in a review! You just gotta push that little button down there, and write some words! Easy as pie! (Also, little note of pride for me here, LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER!)  
**


	19. The Campfire

**A/N: Ummm, I'm not really sure if this is late or not... probably, but whatever, hahaha. It's here, so read and enjoy! I've been really busy the last few days, so I'm glad I had a few free moments to post this for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, any of it's related characters, or anything else you can think of. I just don't, OKAY?

* * *

**

"Aliyah…? ALIYAH!" Lucy positively screamed, running at top speed towards the approaching royal party. They were tired, dirty, and covered in blood, but Lucy seemed totally oblivious. She collided with the princess, giving her a hug that should have broken all her ribs. Thank Aslan for body armor.

"Well, don't we feel loved." Edmund muttered, and Lucy immediately released the princess, and swooped in to hug… Susan. Edmund faked outrage at this.

"I'm so glad you're all okay!" Lucy babbled, continuing to talk as the very tired royals made their way to the girls tent. Aliyah paused, seeming apprehensive. Susan sighed, and took her gently by the elbow.

"Come, you can borrow my dress. We'll get you cleaned up, then you can explain how in the world you ended up saving Peter's life a couple of times today." Susan said, and Aliyah smiled, but Peter frowned.

"Su, I though you only brought one dress?" he asked. She sighed at him.

"Thank you for sharing, Peter. And no, Aliyah, you're still wearing my dress. Caspian… darling, I'm going to need to borrow your extra clothes." she said, shrugging. Peter grumbled at her a little, but Aliyah looked slightly devastated.

"I can't take your only dress, Susan! You're a Queen, I'm not even a princess anymore! It would be so demeaning, to reduce you to simple man's clothes…!" she ranted, but Susan shook her head, pushing her lightly on the back into the tent she had shared with Lucy.

"Lu, you make sure she washes up and puts on that dress. The color looks awful on me anyway. Peter, don't start, he's my fiancé, I'll wear his clothes if I want. We're in a bloody war camp, no one is going to care. Caspian, don't you dare argue either. Lets go." Susan ordered, giving her older brother a good shove in the lower back. He stumbled forward, grumbling something about not caring if she wore Caspian's clothes or not, and lead the way to the tent the three kings shared. Susan entered with them, and couldn't repress a laugh.

"What?" Edmund grumbled, knowing full-well what she was laughing about as he sat down on his cot.

"You three slept in here all of one night, and it already looks like you let a wild bull lose. How can three boys make so much mess in less than a day?" Susan asked, shaking her head again as she took the clothes Caspian offered.

"We were a little preoccupied with the war, thank you very much." Peter grumbled, "Now, leave, we wish to clean up and change." he added. Susan repressed a smiled, and left the tent. She ran in Reepicheep on her way back.

"Your Majesty! How went the battle on your end?" the valiant mouse asked conversationally. Susan smiled at him.

"Rather well. We managed to dispatch both the cruel ambassador, and his pig of a son." she replied, and Reep beamed.

"A feat I expected from no one other that yourself, my Queen, as I am sure you extracted proper vengeance on the scoundrel." he replied. Susan laughed.

"Indeed I did. Now, Reep, if you'll excuse me, I feel a trite… covered in dirt. And blood." she added, and they both laughed.

"By all means, Majesty, go on. There shall be more than enough time to recount the battle to one another in the days ahead. We must chronicle this one! Easiest war Narnia ever won." Reep mused, skittering off towards his troops. Susan smiled after him, and continued on her way. In reality, her and Lucy's tent was not 5 feet from the boys tent, so three steps later, she was moving the flap aside.

"Su! There you are." Lucy said, sitting on her cot. Susan heard soft splashing noises, and noticed that their screen was pulled in front of the washtub.

"Queen Susan. I'd come to greet you, but…" came Aliyah's voice from behind the screen. Susan laughed.

"Whatever happened to calling me Susan?" she teased, tossing Caspian's clean clothes on her bed, and sitting on the floor. No sense getting dirt and dried blood on everything. She commenced taking off all her armor, a task that required Lucy's assistance.

"Goodness, Su! Look at this cut!" Lucy exclaimed, seeing for the first time the only somewhat major injury Susan had received, the gash on her left arm. Susan shrugged.

"Caspian's is worse." she replied. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"He was injured on his left arm too? That's just… sad." she decided, and started to laughed. So did Aliyah, though she tried to hide it. Susan was extremely confused.

"How… Is this sad?" she asked.

"Well, not sad like, boo-hoo, I'm crying, sad like, goodness, could how could they POSSIBLY become _more_ perfect for one another? Then you both go and get near identical scratches up your left arms. It's like you're one person, taking shape in two bodies." Lucy concluded, and Aliyah made a sound of agreement from behind the wash screen.

"Oh… well, that's good, I suppose?" Susan asked, still very confused. The other two girls laughed, and Aliyah appeared from behind the screen, looking very uncomfortable in Susan's orange dress.

"I still don't feel right taking it from you…" she mumbled, but Susan waved a hand around.

"Don't. You have no fiancé from whom you can steal clean clothing, and besides, that shade of orange looks wonderful on you. I look ridiculous in orange." Susan said, as a trusted handmaid they had brought along entered the tent to change the water so Susan could clean herself up as well.

"Ah, so he finally proposed?" Aliyah asked, sitting on one of the cots, next to Lucy.

"Well, _finally _isn't the word I'd use, but yes, he did." Susan said, grinning stupidly. Aliyah sighed.

"You two really are something together." she said, and Susan laughed.

"Everyone keeps saying that. I just… love him. I love him so much, and if that makes us perfect together, I could care less!" she exclaimed, moving behind the wash screen to clean herself off. They continued to gossip as Susan got ready, but nothing too important. They were saving the big story for when all six royals were together again, cleaned up and relaxed a little. Aliyah still had yet to recall her tale…

* * *

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Caspian bellowed, looking ready to smack Peter upside the head. Peter sighed, and removed the cloth he was holding to his fellow kings arm.

"I don't _care_ if it hurts, we need to clean it! If we don't, it'll get infected and bulbous and it'll ooze and Susan won't want to get near you. How do you expect to marry her if you can't hear her say 'I do', because she's standing so far away?" Peter retorted, pouring more whiskey on his cloth, and rubbing it almost viciously along the gash on Caspian's left arm. A string of excellent profanities, both in English and the Telmarine dialect (which sounded A LOT like Spanish to Peter), came from Caspian's mouth, making Edmund laugh at his friends expense. Caspian scowled at him.

"I sincerely hope you have some horrific wound on your ass, because I will pour the whiskey on it, and laugh." Caspian growled, making Edmund howl even more.

"I haven't a scratch on me, not a scratch." he gloated. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"What about this cut on your face? We're cleaning it anyway." he declared, and Caspian grinned triumphantly.

"Please, allow me…" he said, approaching Edmund with the cloth menacingly. Edmund yelped, and proceeded to run in circles around the relatively small tent. Caspian chased him for the better part of ten minutes, until he came up with the brilliant plan of turning around, and smacking Ed in the face with the cloth. Edmund screamed rather girlishly, but it turned into a hiss of pain when the whiskey entered his cut.

"Damn it, Caspian! That hurts!" he wailed, and then Peter laughed.

"Serves you right. You shouldn't pick on him, he's almost your brother." Peter chastised, and Edmund glared up at Caspian.

"You will pay…" he threatened, and Caspian laughed.

"Sure I will… little brother." he taunted, ruffling Ed's hair. Edmund hissed at him, then seemingly gave up, and went to sulk on his cot. Caspian snickered, and went to look for his shirt. They had long since finished cleaning up and getting dressed, but Peter had insisted on tending to Caspian wound right then, hence, Caspian had been wandering about without a shirt.

"Boys, are you ready? Because we've been ready for ages, and it'll be quite ridiculous if we're ready before you, as we're women and 'are prone to spending copious amount of time in front of a vanity mirror' as Ed is so fond of saying… Oh." Susan had been rambling, and yanked the tent flap back… revealing her two brothers and half-naked fiancé.

"Su! Don't you know…? Grossly inappropriate…! LEAVE!" Peter bellowed, striding to the tent entrance, spinning his sister around, and marching her from the room. Edmund was nearly crying, he was laughing so hard, and Caspian had turned beat red.

"My fiancé… going to see it anyway Pete…!" the two remaining kings could here bits of what Susan was yelling at Peter, but most of it was obscured by Edmund's laughter. Peter re-entered the tent, red in the face, with an aura of defeat over him. Susan had clearly chewed him out.

"I can't even blame you!" Peter exploded, waving his hands in the general direction of Caspian, while Edmund promptly fell off his cot, onto the floor, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh, it hurts…! Cas, _please_, put a shirt on so we can all go sing around the campfire and here this story of Ali's." Edmund said, finally re-gaining the ability to speak normally. Caspian didn't say a thing, afraid Peter would hit him, and hastily threw his shirt on. He couldn't seem to get the image of Susan wearing his other shirt and breeches out of his head…

"Come on, you fools! Aliyah's finally got the fire going!" Susan called, and they quickly filed out, not wanting to irritate an already tense Susan. Caspian moved to stand next to her out of habit, and she smiled up at him.

"How's your arm?" he asked quietly, as they walked to where one of many campfires were set up. The entire Narnian war camp was in a state of celebration, having overcome the Calormen threat, and protected the honor of their Gentle Queen. The royals (at the insistence of literally every solider in the camp) had their own fire, which Aliyah had managed to get started quite nicely.

"It's fine. It hurt a lot when Lu cleaned it, but at least it'll heal alright. How about yours?" she asked, not bothering to wait for a response as she grabbed his arm, and rolled the sleeve up to inspect the wound.

"It's fine, thank you. Peter took far too much pleasure in cleaning it." Caspian said, wincing at the memory. Susan sent a glare at Peters back, and sat down on a rock with Caspian. The rest of the family had already gathered. The ex-princess of Calormen was poking at the fire with a stick. Glancing up, she saw the Narnian royal family staring at her expectantly. Sighing, Aliyah put down her stick, resting her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her fists. They deserved the full story…

"You must be wondering why I insist I'm no longer a princess." she finally said. There were some general sounds of agreement, while Lucy shimmied closer to her on the rock they shared. Peter was watching her attentively from across the fire, nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Is it because you chose to fight for Narnia?" Peter asked, still watching her, gauging her reactions.

"You could say that. Me being a huge traitor, turning my back on Tash, my father and all that the 'Great and Noble nation of Calormen' stands for works as well. Plus, it's more accurate." she said, shrugging. The campfire grew eerily quiet.

"So… you are a traitor in the eyes of the Calormen people?" Caspian asked, and Aliyah scoffed.

"They seem to think so. I never was a Calormen. Not at heart." she replied, brushing hair from her face.

"How so? Aren't you a believer in Tash?" Lucy asked. Aliyah smiled ruefully at them.

"Never. I managed to get a hold of some Narnian texts when I first learned to read. That was when I first read of the Kings and Queens of Old, the first King of Narnia, and of Aslan. Everything I read made so much… sense. I always questioned the beliefs of Calormen, and had I not been a princess, those questions would have cost me dearly. Once I discovered Narnia and her customs, all my reasons for not believing in what was expected of me were cemented. I hated the violence, the slave-trades, the sacrifices to a non-existent god. Aslan was a balm, believing in him kept me going though each day. I've never really been a Calormen: I like to think I'm a Narnian at heart." she replied. Peter nodded thoughtfully.

"So… you feel no heartbreak, turning your back on your family? Your home?" he asked. She actually snorted, surprising everyone present.

"It's not my home. Calormen was just the place I resided it, it never felt like a home. My family… well, I will miss my younger sisters. My three brothers were carbon copies of my arrogant father, so I won't miss them too much. But, the younger girls… them I will miss. I practically raised them. Father had several wives and mistresses. The women had no time to rear children, they were too busy trying to please the 'great and almighty powerful Tisroc'. I helped the nannies in anyway I could. My own mother… she died when I was very young. She only bore father two children; myself and my older brother, heir to the Calormen throne." she said, sounding a little sad at the end. Lucy rose from her seat, and gave Aliyah a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry about your mother." the Littlest Queen whispered. Aliyah sighed, and pet Lucy's hair a little.

"It is alright. I never really knew her." Aliyah responded, letting Lucy perch on her lap.

"So, there's no way you'll ever be able to go back to Calormen? Without being executed on the spot?" Edmund asked, getting to the point. Peter threw a deadly glare at his younger brother, but the ex-princess seemed unaffected.

"Not unless Father dies, my brothers dies, all my sisters die, the entire council dies… Nope. Not a chance." she replied, having been ticking off people on her fingers. She didn't seem all that upset about never being able to return to the only life she knew.

"So, you're telling us, you have no place to live, no clothes but Su's borrowed dress, and no possessions other than your war daggers?" Lucy asked. Aliyah raised an eyebrow, wondering where this conversation was going.

"…Yes, I suppose. I was going to see if I could take refuge in Archenland, that's where I was intending to head after the war." she replied. Susan raised an eyebrow as well.

"You did not plan on meeting us on the battlefield?" the Gentle Queen asked. Aliyah flushed.

"Actually… that's the whole reason I left in the first place. I had a handmaid provide a distraction from my guards, so I could sneak out of my room and join the army. I had hoped I would run into one of you; you have no idea how many Narnians tired to kill me before I finally found Peter." she replied.

"So, you abandoned your home to fight for us, with us, and then you expect us to not take you in afterward?" Susan asked. Aliyah blinked a few times in shock and disbelief.

"… What are you saying?" she asked, afraid to believe what she was hearing. Were they… were they about to ask her to come to Narnia?

"We are saying: a friend of Narnia is a friend of us. Especially a friend such as yourself." Caspian said, casting a knowing look from Aliyah to Peter, then back to Aliyah.

"What he's trying to say, is, come back with us. Be a Lady of the Court, take part in our council sessions, heck, you can even have my spot when we take audiences." Susan said, earning herself a reproachful look from Caspian. Aliyah barely registered their exchange though. She couldn't believe what they had just asked of her.

"Are you serious?" she whispered, and the entire Narnian royal family grinned at her.

"Absolutely. Lady Aliyah of Cair Paravel." Lucy said, beaming up at her. Aliyah gave Lucy a hug, then stood to hug Susan as well.

"Thank you… words can not describe how grateful I am for this opportunity." she whispered into the Gentle Queens ear. Susan squeezed her comfortingly.

"Welcome to the family." she whispered, before passing Ali off to Peter. They embraced quite tightly, like a drowning man would cling to his lifeline.

"I'm glad you are staying with us." Peter said quietly.

"I am beyond happy you want me to stay." she replied, kissing him softly on the cheek. She did so discreetly, on the cheek facing away from his family, as to avoid them being ridiculed for this display of affection. Peter could hardly believe she'd actually kissed him, on the cheek or not. Aliyah moved to embrace Caspian and Edmund as well, wiping tears from her eyes when she finished.

"We'll announce your new title and status at our next ball." Susan decided. Lucy's interest piqued at that.

"How about my birthday celebration?" she asked, and Susan grinned.

"That's right! Lu, your birthday is in a few weeks!" she said.

"Wow. Twelve years-old on April 12th. That's a big birthday, little sister." Edmund said, surprising everyone by giving Lucy a hug.

"You know, we should announce your engagement as well. Two birds with one stone." Lucy added, pinning her gaze on Susan and Caspian. They grinned, seemingly remembering for the first time in several hours that they were, indeed, engaged to be married.

"You sure you want that big announcement on your big day?" Susan asked, and Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"It would be a wonderful birthday present, to see our people excited over you two _finally_ making it official." Lucy said, and Caspian sighed exasperatedly.

"Why does everyone insist on adding the word 'finally' whenever discussing our relationship?" he asked, looking down at Susan. She shrugged.

"I often ask the very same question." she replied, and Peter laughed.

"Please. Since the day you two met, we've been expecting a wedding." he replied, and they newly engaged couple blushed and looked away.

"Was our affection that obvious?" Caspian mumbled.

"Apparently." Susan replied dryly.

"It certainly was. Even Lu saw it." Edmund replied, and Susan stuck her tongue out at him. Aliyah was amazed. The royal family of Calormen was _nothing _like this. They acted prim and proper, the way a royal family was 'supposed' to act. The Narnians… they acted like a real family.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm turning in for the night. Coming girls?" Lucy asked, turning to go to their tent. Aliyah followed immediately, with a quick backward glance at Peter. Edmund wordlessly made his way to the boys tent, Peter following him, stealing a final glance at Aliyah as she entered the girls tent. Caspian and Susan stood alone before the dying fire.

"Well, I suppose we should turn in. It's late, and we've had a very long day…" Susan began, but Caspian cut her off with a kiss.

"Look on the bright side, my love. We are getting married." he breathed, and Susan smiled, kissing him again.

"That we are. Finally." she added, and they both chuckled.

"Normally, I would want to begin discussing dates, colors, and all those other things women care so much about when it comes to their wedding. But, you are tired, as am I, and it is late. We have the rest of our lives to discuss it." Caspian said softly, and Susan sighed.

"I love you. So very much." she said, and Caspian smiled at her.

"As I love you. Goodnight, darling." he said, kissing her one last time. Susan kissed him back with passion, and then parted from him, stealing one last backwards glance as she made her way to her tent.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. Chapter 19. Now we all know what Aliyah's deal is, hahaha. Hopefully it makes you all like her a little bit more, because I'm telling you right now, she's sticking around. So, send me a review, tell me what you thought! It will encourage me to write chapter 20 that much faster! And you all want to see Lucy's birthday and the engagement announcement, don't you?**


	20. A Talk And A Birthday

**A/N: Ta-Dum! Chapter 20, yay! The ball, hooray! Feel that excitement, guys, hahaha. I added something in at the beginning, since I keep hearing that Aliyah is too boring or predictable or whatever, so I gave her a moment to shine. I hope you all like Aliyahs moment, and the ball! This is, officially, the longest chapter I have ever written, so I really hope you guys like it!**

**P.S.: I'm gonna dedicate this one to xAshlingxDreamx, who we all affectionately call Kate (hahaha). She's been hard at work on her 10 million stories, and hasn't been able to update in a while. No worries Katie, I still love you! I really hope you like this chapter! Your new _Anastasia_ story inspired me to get my butt in gear and finish! LOVE YA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Beep Boop Beep.**

* * *

Aliyah was unable to sleep. It was late, or possibly very early, she couldn't tell. It was a moonless night, the only light being given off was that of the stars. The ex-princess of Calormen trekked across the sands, her footing sure. She'd been walking across sand basically her entire life: it was that water she was wary of. The waves were crashing menacingly (in Ali's opinion) about 10 feet from her, obliterating the sand on the shore. She was giving the water's edge a good amount of space, feeling more comfortable walking though the familiar sand. She looked up at the restoration of Cair Paravel. She could hardly believe Queen Susan had asked her to come along.

Susan had volunteered to make the first 'royal visit' to the construction site, as it technically was her wedding gift from Caspian. Aliyah had been shocked when, a day before Susan was set to depart, she asked her to come along. At first, she'd protested, saying it was a special place to Susan, and she had no right to intrude. Susan, in return, had told her this was nonsense, and said she'd very much enjoy the company. That was all, really, that was needed to be said to break Aliyah's resolve. She had never seen the castle, ruin or not, in her life, and was quite excited to be tagging along. She, honestly, hadn't really seen anything in her life, save for one trip to the Telmarine palace. She'd lived behind closed doors in Calormen for over 17 years, only permitted to travel when it best benefited her father. Her most recent (and, frankly, her ONLY) excursion from the Calormen capital was the Narnian ball in honor of the arrival of the Calormen ambassador. Her father had thought a match of his eldest daughter with one of the three Narnian Kings would be a definite advantage to Calormen. Too bad they wouldn't be benefiting from it in any way what-so-ever.

Continuing along the water front, Aliyah spotted another figure. Instinctively, her hand moved to the ever-present dagger hidden beneath her night dress. A princess of Calormen is all but dead if she doesn't start sleeping with a weapon at an early age. However, her fears were baseless, as the figure turned out to be Susan herself, sitting far too close to the waters edge for Aliyah's liking. Mustering up her courage (both to speak to Susan alone and sit _that_ close to the waves), Aliyah sat down in the sand next to the Queen of Old.

"You're out late." Susan commented. Aliyah shrugged, not really knowing how to respond. Of all the Narnian royals, she knew Susan the least. She had been hoping for a chance to get to know Peter's sister better, and here it was.

"Seems I am not the only one unable to sleep." Aliyah finally said, and she saw Susan smile.

"So it seems…" she replied, trailing off to watch another wave abuse the shoreline.

"Lucy's birthday party is in two days. Are we to head back tomorrow?" Aliyah asked after a few moments of strangely comfortable silence.

"That was the intention, yes. I was going to run it by you in the morning." Susan replied, turning to smile at the ex-princess.

"Why ever would you feel the need to ask my permission?" Aliyah asked, confused. Susan gave her a rueful smile.

"Whether you know it or not, you're family. I may not know you very well, but I hope to. Asking your opinion or permission on things is like my little peace offerings. To get the conversation rolling." Susan replied, and Ali grinned.

"I like to think I'm slowing becoming part of the family. Peter insists I already am, as does Lu. Edmund told me I'm only an official member if I tease Peter." she replied, and they both collapsed into giggles.

"That's definitely something Ed would come up. Though, if you two _ever_ begin courting officially, you must learn to tease him. It's the only way to keep him in check." Susan teased, and Aliyah flushed a deep red.

"Don't know what you're talking about." she mumbled, and Susan laughed even more.

"Oh, please. You've been living at the palace for almost three weeks. What's the hold up?" she asked, calming down a bit. She was genuinely interested about why her brother and this girl were taking it so slow.

"Well, honestly, we're waiting for you." Aliyah replied.

"… What?" Susan asked, now extremely confused.

"Well, you're announcing your engagement to the masses in two days, and getting married a week after. Plus, it's Lucy's birthday, AND you're officially announcing my new title at this ball. It's a big ball, and then a wedding! Peter and I… we figure if we ever do decide to make it 'official', we'll do it after all this hullabaloo." she replied. Susan nodded thoughtfully.

"If? You do not feel for my brother that way?" Susan asked, all traces of teasing gone from her voice. Aliyah shook her head.

"Oh, I do. I… I'm just not sure Peter does." she said quietly. Susan put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Let me tell you something, Ali. Peter has had a number of suitors in the past. Not as many, as he so often likes to joke, as I did, but quite a number. He never entertained a single one of them as a possible companion, let alone a bride. Then, he meets you. He does double takes when you come down a stairwell, he takes time out of his day to walk with you, horseback ride with you. He even spent an entire day with you, visiting Aslan's How. That's huge, Peter never likes revisiting a place of bloodshed, not unless it's for a very good reason. Clearly, you and your love of Narnian history was a _very_ good reason. I'm certain Peter feels about you the way you feel about him." Susan concluded, giving Ali a light squeeze.

"Really?" Aliyah asked, not daring to believe what she was being told. It was too good to be true… Susan smiled at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Really. Peter… he's quite fond of you. He was devastated when he thought you had sided with Calormen. You can imagine the smile on his face when you returned. Though, you probably saw it." she said, and Aliyah barked out a laugh.

"It was more like blatant shock. A deer caught in and archer's eyesight." she replied, and they both laughed again.

"There, see? You made fun of Pete. Welcome to the family." Susan said, hugging her again. Aliyah couldn't trust herself to reply, positive she would start to cry, so she hugged Susan back with everything she had.

* * *

"I refuse."

"That's just too bad, isn't it? You're wearing this."

"No way! It's FLUFFY!"

"It's fashionable! And the tailors worked for almost a _week_ on this shirt, you're wearing it!" Lucy demanded, stamping her foot. Edmund swallowed, knowing he was beat. When Lucy resorted to stomping her feet, you knew you were in trouble, so you just gave in to her demands. Or, in this case, a hideously ugly, puffy, yellow shirt.

"You better just wear it, Ed. Throw a jacket over it if it's that bad." Peter said grimly, fidgeting with his own shirt cuff. At least Peter didn't have to wear _yellow_.

"Besides, today's my birthday! Please, Ed?" Lucy wheedled, and Edmund caved, taking the shirt from his little sister, and pulling it over his head. He avoided looking at himself in a mirror.

"Ed… put a jacket over it." Peter whispered in his ear when Lucy moved to the other side of the room. Edmund grimaced, and quickly located the red jacket he was instructed to wear for the evening. He hastily threw it over the ugly shirt, and chanced a look in the mirror. The jacket helped quite a bit, actually. It even made the yellow look less terrible. There was a knock on the door, and it was thrown open a moment later.

"Susan sent me. Your presence is requested in the ballroom." Caspian announced, raising an eyebrow at Edmund (and his shirt), who scowled at him.

"Come on, Ed. Let's just go…" Peter said, taking his younger brother by the shirt collar, and dragging him from the room. Lucy waved gaily as the three kings left, saying she'd be down really soon.

"And by really soon, she means in three hours." Edmund grumbled, straightening the cuff of his jacket. He was desperately trying to cover as much of the yellow shirt as he could.

"Let it go, Ed. It's her birthday." Peter said, throwing the ballroom doors open when they approached them. It looked splendid, as usual. The guests would be arriving soon, and the kings were, once again, given the task of greeting them. Lucy had literally invited everyone they knew, and invited the guests to invite guests. Caspian was honestly worried the grand ballroom of the Telmarine castle wasn't going to be big enough to contain everyone. Some guest had already arrived, so the kings split up and circulated, greeting everyone they came into contact with. Thankfully, most of the already-present guests were friends of the royals, so they didn't feel too awful for showing up late.

Caspian spent the better part of half an hour conversing with King Dragos of Archenland, while the kings wife was talking animatedly with Glenstorm's wife, Windmane. He spotted Peter speaking with some dignitaries from Aidnia, and Edmund speaking seriously with some Narnians. Quite suddenly, the ever-present crier called everyone's attention to the ballroom entrance.

"Announcing the arrival of their Majesties, King Louis and Queen Dominique of Aidnia, and their daughter, her Highness Princess Amanda of Aidnia!" he basically shouted, and the doors flew open, revealing a strong looking man, his petite wife, and their young daughter. The princess couldn't be much older than Edmund, and that was pushing it. The royal party of Aidnia approached the three kings, who smiled at them.

"Your Majesties, welcome to Narnia." Caspian said graciously, shaking hands with the king, and kissing the queen and princess on their right hands. The princess blushed and giggled, looking away from Caspian's gaze.

"Indeed. Welcome. I do hope you enjoy your stay." Peter said, repeating Caspian's gestures. Edmund needed to be prodded in the side to get a reaction out of him. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the princess.

"The party will be splendid, I hope you all enjoy." he finally said, almost mechanically. He couldn't seem to meet the princesses eyes, even as he kissed the back of her hand. She seemed even more taken with Ed than she had with Caspian. She cast a quick backwards glance at Edmund over her shoulder as she made her way across the ballroom with her parents.

"She was pretty." Peter immediately said, as soon as the Aidnian royals were out of earshot. Edmund repressed a groan as Caspian snickered.

"I _just_ met her. She didn't even say anything." he protested. The other two kings gave him an incredulous look, and Edmund sighed.

"Yes, because I was able to form coherent thoughts when I first saw Aliyah." Peter freely admitted, and Caspian shrugged.

"I said out loud what I was thinking when I first saw Susan, you four were _definitely_ not what I expected." Caspian replied. Edmund shook his head.

"We're much too young for that. Sure, she's a pretty girl. There are lots of those in the world, heck, there are lots of those at this party." he said, clearly brushing all thoughts of Princess Amanda from his mind. The ball had yet to 'officially' begin, as the birthday girl still had yet to arrive. And, knowing the Narnian Queens and their grooming habits, it would be quite awhile until they finally showed.

* * *

"Announcing the arrival of her Ladyship, Aliyah of Cair Paravel!" The crier bellowed about half an hour after the Aidnian royals joined the party. The entire crowd turned to watch Aliyah's arrival. Everyone in Narnia, Aidnia, Archenland, and beyond knew of the ex-princesses great bravery when she switched sides in the war, and they welcomed her with a thunderous round of applause. Edmund had to elbow his brother to get Peter to react.

Caspian had to admit, even a blind man could see that Aliyah looked like a vision. She was clad in a moderate orange-toned dress, with blue and green stitches and baubles. Her hair was curled, and left down, fluttering over her exposed shoulders. The dress fell off her shoulders flatteringly, and the long, flared out sleeves stopped right at her wrists. The full skirt twirled around her legs as she walked, accentuating her hips and flattering her curves quite nicely. The dress showed the barest hint of cleavage, which was probably what rendered Peter completely speechless. She approached the kings, looking terribly awkward.

"Everyone's staring." she muttered as Caspian kissed the back of her hand.

"That's because you're just far too awesome not to stare at." Edmund replied, kissing her hand as well. Peter just looked frozen. When Aliyah tapped his shoulder, he literally shook his head back-and-forth a few times, and kissed her hand quickly.

"You look… wonderful." Peter murmured, and Aliyah blushed, looking away as she stood in the empty space next to the High King. With the appearance of Aliyah, the Narnian Queens couldn't be far behind. Almost as if he had read their minds, the crier regained the ballrooms attention.

"Announcing the arrival of her Majesty, Queen Susan the Gentle!" he bellowed, and the doors swung open. Caspian was positive he had stopped breathing for a few seconds at the sight of his beloved. Later, Edmund would insist he had been drooling.

Susan looked… beyond words, to Caspian at least. Her dress was a soft, soft blue, almost white. Her hair was curled as well, and half was pulled up into an elegant pin on top of her head, her golden crown sitting comfortably around the pin. Her shoulders were left bare, and her dress was strapless. Being strapless, it made showing off some of her cleavage basically impossible, but Caspian was pretty sure that wouldn't be necessary. She looked breathtaking anyway, no sense giving every other man in the room yet another reason to flock around his Susan. It didn't flare out like a typical ball gown, but hugged her body the whole way down, accentuating her narrow waist and tempting hips. Caspian was moderately sure he had stopped breathing again.

"By the Mane, Susan! What is this dress?" Peter demanded as he hugged his sister. She chuckled in his ear.

"The tailor made it especially for tonight. Something about tempting all the young men in the room." she said, as she moved to hug Edmund, and then Aliyah.

"Really? And how many young men do you wish to attract the attention of this evening?" Caspian asked, kissing the back of her hand softly.

"Just one." Susan replied quietly, moving in to kiss him quickly on the lips. The crowd burst into applause again over this display of affection. Many were hoping for a marriage between the King of Narnia and one of the legendary Queens of Old. Little did they know…

"Where's Lucy? Lucy always comes in before you." Edmund asked, stealing a wistful glance at the drinks table. Susan laughed at her younger brother.

"It's her birthday. I thought she should get the grand entrance today. I've had far too many of them anyway." Susan replied, taking her spot next to Caspian, and linking her arm with his. They smiled lovingly at each other, causing Edmund to fake vomiting into Peter's jacket. Before Peter had a chance to retaliate, the crier started yelling again.

"Announcing the arrival of the guest of honor, her Majesty Queen Lucy the Valiant!" he called, and the doors opened to reveal a very excited looking Lucy. She looked very sweet, clad in a bright pink gown with short sleeves and silver stitching and baubles. Her hair was straight, and her bouncing steps looked like they were going to send her silver crown flying across the room. There was a big pink ribbon tied at the back, which bounced as well, with each one of Lucy's merry steps. He hugged her older sister exuberantly.

"Happy birthday, Lu!" Susan said as she hugged the little ball of energy. Lucy giggled happily and moved to hug her sisters beloved.

"Thanks, Su. I'm so excited!" she babbled, hugging her two brothers, and Aliyah. The royals all grinned at each other, and moved forward to 'officially' open the ball. Aliyah moved to join the crowd, but Edmund caught her sleeve, sticking her hand in Peter's. _Someone_ had to dance with him. Susan smiled as she looked around her at her loving family, then up into the face of her handsome fiancé. She couldn't ask for more, she really couldn't.

* * *

"Come one, Susan, make the announcement! We're supposed to have cake in ten minutes, do it before then." Lucy wheedled, and Susan laughed. The sisters were sitting at the royal table, and had previously been chatting with the Crown Prince of Archenland. Caspian was out on the dance floor with some random nobles daughter, who was trying to smother him in her ridiculously exposed chest. Susan wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh, or pull the stupid girls hair out. Edmund was currently talking to the princess of Aidnia, Amanda, while Peter was sharing his umpteenth dance with the Lady Aliyah. Susan had to smile at that. There was no one better for her brother. Aliyah relaxed him, made him a little less over-bearing. She was a welcome breath of fresh air into their family dynamic.

"Alright, Lu. I'll just wait for Caspian to finish his… dance." she replied, deciding to laugh. He just look so uncomfortable, eyes going everywhere but the noblemen's daughter. Susan wasn't really sure how she'd gotten her cleavage to behave quite… quite like that. Lucy glanced in the direction Susan was looking, and joined her older sister in laughter.

"Oh, my. She looks… enthusiastic." Lucy commented through giggles, as the girl twisted herself out onto the dance floor, and slammed back into Caspian's chest. Susan was clutching the side of her dress at this point, she was laughing so hard. A few heads turned to look at the hysterical Queens, including Caspian. When he met Susan's eyes, she saw the reproach in his face. He wanted out, and he wanted it now. Chuckling, she decided to take pity on her fiancé. Patting Lucy on the back (as the Little Queen was struggling to breath at the moment), Susan moved elegantly across the dance floor, the eyes of every man on her, and tapped the nobles daughter on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but may I cut in?" she asked politely. If looks could kill, Susan should have been a bloody mess on the dance floor. The death glare the girl sent her was menacing, but Susan thought nothing of it. What on earth could the girl do to her? Caspian sighed massively as the girl walked away, quickly taking Susan up into his arms, and spinning them away from the spot he had previously been dancing in.

"That was awful. Why didn't you come sooner?" Caspian whined, and Susan laughed, moving a hand to his face to stroke his cheek.

"Because, darling, it was just too funny not to watch." she replied, giggling at the expression her love had just pulled. Something caught between hurt and incredulous. Susan snickered again, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Has Lucy specified when she wants us to make our announcement?" Caspian murmured, as they twirled back to the royal table.

"Yes. She would like us to do it now, before she gets her cake." Susan replied, and Caspian laughed.

"Alright, now it is." he replied, taking a goblet off the table for a drink. He heard a telling snicker behind him a moment later.

"That dance you shared with the nobles daughter, Caspian, it was… just too much for words." Edmunds teasing voice came from behind him. Caspian repressed a groan, and turned to face his almost-brother.

"I would rather not discuss it. I though she was going to poke one of my eyes out." Caspian replied, and the Narnian royal family laughed. Even Peter and Aliyah, who had been approaching just as Caspian started telling his story.

"I don't know Cas, she was really… pretty. That purple dress was definitely something." Edmund commented, and Caspian actually stuck his tongue out at the Just King. Susan chose that moment to intervene, shoving a goblet of wine into her younger brothers hand, effectively silencing him for the time being. She turned expectantly to her beloved.

"Are you going to do the talking, or shall I?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"I would be honored to tell the world I am to marry you in a weeks time. I've been counting down the hours." he replied, kissing her. Edmund faked a gagging noise.

"Can you just make the announcement so we can have cake?" he said, adding in a comment about inappropriate displays of affection before a minor. Lucy had hit him for that. Susan sighed, shaking her head, before signaling to a palace staff member to call everyone's attention. Absolutely no one knew what this announcement was going to be. For the past three weeks, Caspian and Susan had kept their engagement quiet, wanting to tell the whole world at once. Not even the faithful palace workers knew that the King of New and Queen of Old had been engaged since the war against Calormen. Once they royal table had the attention of the entire ballroom, Caspian rose from his seat, Susan at his side.

"First and foremost, on behalf of myself and my family, we would like to thank you all whole-heartedly for making Queen Lucy's birthday such a resounding success," Caspian started, pausing for the applause. A quick glance at Susan and a deep breath later, he continued, "There is, however, another joyous event for which we have called this gathering. The day before the war against Calormen, while in the hospitable care of King Dragos and Queen Roxana, I asked her Majesty, Queen Susan, if she would do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife," he paused, and the room was completely silent, full of anticipatory energy. Some looked quite hopeful, others (mostly the single men) looked outraged, while others had knowing expressions on their faces. They had a feeling they knew what Caspian was going to say next… "And her Majesty made me the luckiest man alive by saying yes." Caspian concluded, and the ballroom erupted into a deafening applause. People flooded to the royal table, offering their most sincere congratulations, well-wishes, and inquires as to when the wedding was to take place.

"In one week. I'm getting married in a week!" Susan exclaimed happily to Windmane, Glenstorm's lovely wife. The centaur hugged the queen, moving aside to allow the next well-wisher to see her. Eventually, the wedding date had made its way around the ballroom, and basically everyone present was invited. Despite Susan and Caspian's mutual wish for a quiet ceremony with only their friends and family, that was just not possible. Theirs was going to be the most historic wedding in Narnian history. Basically the entire world was invited.

Once everyone had calmed down, and moved back out to the main ballroom, it was time again to focus on Lucy. The cake was brought out, and the 'ancient Narnian tradition' of having 12 candles representing the 12 years of queen Lucy's life was recognized. Lucy made a silent wish, and blew out all her candles, earning another round of applause from the ecstatic crowd. Food was distributed across the ballroom, and everyone had come forward to wish the Valiant Queen a happy birthday at one point or another. The people looked so happy, both the native Narnians, the dignitaries and the royalty from foreign courtiers.

"This is exactly what I wished for." Lucy said quietly, almost to herself, half an hour after the engagement announcement and cake distribution.

"What is?" Peter asked, looking across the dance floor for one person in particular. Aliyah was currently in the arms of Edmund, someone he could actually trust with her.

"This… happiness. Peace. Look how well everyone is getting along. Previous enemies of the Telmarines are talking with them, Narnians and Telmarines are getting along sportingly, and Aliyah is fitting in so well, despite being from Calormen. This… this is what I've always wanted. Unity and peace in Narnia." Lucy replied, and Peter gave her a big hug.

"Oh, Lu. What ever would we do without you?" he asked, and Lucy smiled.

"You wouldn't have anyone to put Edmund in his place, that's what.' she joked, and the eldest and youngest Pevensie siblings laughed. Peter's eyes moved to his other sister, who was currently in the arms of her husband-to-be, with a radiant smile plastered on her face. Lucy smiled up at Peter when she saw what he was looking at.

"There really is no one better for her, is there?" he asked, and Lucy nodded.

"There really isn't. We _tried_ to tell you that from the beginning, but you're very stubborn." she said, poking her oldest brother in the arm. He chuckled and threw and arm around his baby sister.

"Yes, yes, I know. I was a little… overprotective of Su at first. But I saw the light, I swear. Otherwise, I'd be challenging him to a duel for her honor, the way he's got his hands on her now…" Peter growled, and Lucy laughed.

"Just think, this time next week, they'll be enjoying their wedding night." she said brightly, getting up and skipping off. Peter groaned, his face turning green as he reached for something to drink on the table. The images that had just been conjured up needed something very, very strong to be erased from his poor mind…

* * *

**A/N: Ta-Da! Next chapter is the wedding guys, GET EXCITED! EEEEEEEE! I hope you liked my birthday candles joke, I thought it was funny. I wonder which ancient Kings and Queens brought that tradition into Narnia? Hmmmmm, what a toughy, hahaha. So, review please! Tell me what you thought of my ball and announcement and all that jazz. Reviews make me happy, yes, yes, YES!**

***Edit* I almost forgot to mention, Aidnia! Yes, I finally decided how I was going to write them. So, Aidnia is going to be French-based in culture, as you can probably tell by the names of the King and Queen. The princess, however, has a traditional 'Narnian' name. 'Amanda' is an English name, so far as I can tell, and the King and Queen were super fond or whatever of Narnian names, so they gave their daughter a traditional Narnian name instead of an Aidnian one. Just so you all know :) So, to re-iterate, Aidnia = French :)  
**


	21. Getting Ready

**A/N: Ummmmm... so, I sort of lied. Sorry. The wedding... got moved. To chapter 22. So, no wedding in this chapter. SORRY! Hopefully this fluffy bit of fluffy interlude will keep you all sated until I can, you know, finish writing the ceremony... and the reception... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, becuase if I did, Ben Barnes and I would have been married a LONG time ago.**

* * *

Caspian was lounging on the grass in one of the several expansive palace lawns. The grass in this particular lawn hadn't been cut in some time, so it was very tall, nearly obscuring Caspian completely in greenery. He sighed contentedly, chewing on one of the blades. In just over 24 hours, he would be marrying his beloved Susan. At last. Between the war, the persistent men at the court, and their numerous royal duties, it was a miracle he had even had a chance to ask her to be his wife. Caspian still could hardly believe she had said yes. She was much too good for him, he had no idea where such luck had come from. Going by his previous track record, he wasn't much of a winner in the luck department.

While the young Telmarine King pondered on such things, his midday sun was suddenly and unexpectedly blocked by two figures. Cracking one eye open, Caspian was mildly surprised to see his two almost-brothers-in-law staring down seriously at him.

"Alright, who did you kill, and what strings must I pull to cover it up?" Caspian joked, closing his eyes and waving a hand at them, wordlessly signaling for them to get out of his sun. He wasn't the least bit surprised when they didn't move.

"We're here by order of her Majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant." Peter said regally, earning opened eyes and a raised eyebrow from Caspian.

"It is her Majesty's wish that we escort the groom (that would be you) away from the palace for the next 24 hours, as it is bad luck (according to Lu) for you to see her Majesty, the bride, before the wedding ceremony." Edmund added, failing to be as regal and professional as his older brother. Caspian sighed heavily.

"I suppose she also gave orders for you to drag me off if I refused?" Caspian asked, hauling himself up from the ground.

"Yes, in fact she did. Mentioned something about hog-tying you to a horse if that's what it came to." Peter said, sounding far too smug for Caspian's liking.

"I'm guessing we're sleeping in the forest, yes?" Caspian asked, suppressing a groan when the brothers nodded.

"Susan believes one night more on the ground won't hurt." Edmund put in.

"Yes, we defiantly need to sleep on the ground a little more. Because we didn't get _enough _experience in the area during almost two months of sleeping on the floor of the How." Caspian grumbled, following the Pevensie brothers to the stable. He wasn't the even phased when her saw Destrier was already saddled and ready to go.

"They seem to think so. I think it's terribly unfair. Su, Lu and Ali get to sleep in Su's room, on her big comfy bed tonight, and we have to sleep in a tent. I swear, if it rains…" Peter added, grumbling off at the end. Caspian snickered, having just found a marvelous way to tease Peter as they rode into the forest.

"Susan sleeps in her bed for the _last_ time tonight." the Telmarine said, as innocently as he could. However, he and Edmund couldn't control their laughter at the expression on Peter's face. And the fantastic shades of red and green it had just turned. Peter chose to say nothing, but rather urged his horse a little farther ahead. Though, Caspian and Edmund could vaguely make out what he was muttering to himself. It was mainly a string of profanities, with Caspian's name stuck in there a few times for good measure. Edmund chuckled.

"That one was actually quite good. It would have been near perfect, if Susan wasn't my sister too." the youngest king commented, and Caspian snickered.

"Well, this time tomorrow, she'll be _my_ wife. you're just going to have to get used to it." he replied cheekily, and Edmund stuck his tongue out at him. Suddenly, the young king had a very malicious smirk on his face, causing Caspian to worry about what he was about to hear…

"Speaking of my sister that way, I'll have you know I'm expecting a nephew first. If you give me a niece, I shall have to disown you." he announced, making Caspian choke a little, and Peter cry out in anguish.

"There will be none of THAT any time soon!" the Magnificent King bellowed, getting himself laughed at once again.

"Oh, come now Pete. Narnia needs an heir, after all. The quicker the better." Edmund added, making the other two kings all the more uncomfortable. Caspian decided right then and there that the topic of his and Susan's intimate life was no longer to be used to tease Peter, as it very easily was turned around to be used against himself. From now on, he would only tease Peter about Aliyah. And Lucy's suitors.

* * *

Over an hour later, the three Kings of Narnia were most certainly lost.

"Peter, you insisted on setting up, why can't you seem to be able to find it afterwards?" Edmund complained for the third or fourth time. Caspian was just trying very hard not to laugh.

"I know where it is, Ed. This is the… scenic route." the Magnificent King countered, to which Caspian couldn't hold back his laughter.

"You know, when I used to imagine my last night as a bachelor back when I was a young teenager, it did occasionally included the Kings of Old, but never the three of us getting lost in the woods. Or you two being quite so young." Caspian commented, to which Edmund laughed and Peter blushed.

"We are not lost!" Peter insisted. At that moment, his horse nearly ran over their tent.

"Ah, we found it. And Pete almost rendered us homeless for the night." Edmund teased, jumping of his horse and trying the reins to a tree.

"Stuff it, Ed." Peter grumbled. It had taken the kings most of their evening to find the campsite, as such, dusk was upon them. The kings changed into something more comfortable, and settled down in the meadow, stargazing.

* * *

"Ali, Ali, Ali, Ali! Come, sit, sit!" Lucy chirped, dragging the ex-princess by the arm over to Susan's bed. Su was already there, clad in her usual pajamas. Aliyah had taken one look at Su and Lu's sleeping pants, and all but demanded a pair of her own. So, the three royals (well, kind of royals) were situated in the High Queen's bed, giggling and telling stories. Well, Su was telling stories. Horror stories, really, about her thousands of pervious suitors.

"I can't believe you're getting married. Finally." Aliyah said after a few moments of silence. Susan grinned.

"Neither can I, actually. After suitor, after suitor, after suitor, I thought I would _never_ get married. Especially after the incident with Rabadash. I had just lost my interest in the institution altogether. Then Caspian came along, 'in his pajamas and ugly Telmarine armor' as Peter likes to say, and he just… swept me off my feet." Susan said, feeling like a cheesy romance novel. She couldn't help it. She felt like the heroine of one of the romance books she used to read in England, the one who gets the handsome prince every girl wants, but is intelligent enough to know doesn't exist. In Narnia, the handsome prince did exist. His name was Caspian X.

"Well, he is just so lovely, kind, brave, heroic. He did save Narnia, after all. I don't think you really could have chosen better." Lucy said, and Susan hugged her little sister.

"Thanks Lu. It's so wonderful to have you and both of my brothers _finally_ approve of a suitor. Well, fiancé. Soon to be husband. I can't believe it!" Susan suddenly gushed, letting the feeling wash over her. Normally, she was very composed and regal about the whole ordeal, as it was pegged to be the biggest wedding celebration in Narnian history. Right now though, on her last night of being a single(ish) woman, she let the giddy feeling take over. She could let the professionalism drop for one night.

"I've never seen a Narnian wedding before… I've only read about them in books. They sound fantastic, much more fun than a Calormen wedding celebration." Aliyah said, from her position stretched out at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, we've been to a few Calormen weddings before. They weren't so bad." Lucy said, not wanting Ali to feel uncomfortable. The ex-princess shrugged.

"I thought they were horribly boring. My Father had 6 wives, and some of my younger sisters and brothers were already married off. I've been to more than I can remember." she replied.

"Why weren't you married off before your younger sisters? Not that I'm complaining, mind you." Susan asked. Aliyah snickered at some personal joke.

"Father wanted his eldest daughter married off to a king, or a prince in line to be king. When he heard the Kings of Old had returned for good, he immediately had my things packed up. I was going to marry one of them, he said. And a political alliance with Narnia would be extremely beneficial to Calormen, since Archenland hates them." she said, and Lu and Su understood the joke. There was a good chance the previous eldest princess of Calormen was going to be involved with a King of Old; it just wasn't going to benefit Calormen at all, since Narnia hated them as well now.

"Well, that's just too bad for Calormen." Lucy said, and the girls laughed. This was a time for fun, no sense dwelling on the serious business. There was time for that in the future.

After a pillow fight, sharing of each others deepest secrets and worries, and a midnight trip down to the kitchens for a snack, the women of the Narnian royal family were exhausted. And besides, they need to be up early. It was going to take most of the day to get Su ready. It was her wedding, after all.

* * *

"No."

"Come on! You have to. It's a… rule of bachelor parties."

"You made that up."

"Did not!"

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Shut it, you two! I'm trying to sleep." Peter grumbled, effectively silencing the other two kings. Edmund was trying to get Caspian to tell him his most embarrassing story concerning a woman, and the Telmarine was blatantly refusing. Not that Peter blamed him. Information like that in Edmund's hands was dangerous indeed.

"Come on, Peter will tell you his!" Edmund wheedled, making his older brother laugh in his face.

"Why not volunteer your own story? I seem to remember that Archenlandian lady who followed you around for a good six months, under the impression you were going to marry her…" Peter taunted, causing Edmund to flush bright red.

"I don't remember anything like that ever happening…" he grumbled, which caused Caspian to join in the sniggering.

"I have nothing quite as bad as that, therefore, my sharing is no longer necessary." Caspian stated, to which Peter scoffed.

"As if. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Women _flock_ around you. You have to have a better story than that." Peter said.

"Perhaps. But I'm in no mood for sharing. I'm getting married tomorrow. Can't we talk about that instead?" Caspian complained, turning to face away from the brothers. Edmund threw a pillow at him.

"No, not really. Peter doesn't like to dwell on the fact that his little sister is getting married. Even if it is to you." he replied, to which Peter groaned.

"Stuff it, Edmund."

"Relax, Pete. It's not like she's moving halfway across the world. She's switching bedrooms." Edmund replied, sticking some teasing in there for good measure. Peter pointedly ignored the sexual reference.

"Why don't we just sleep, huh? We need to be up at a decent time to return to the palace in time. You know, so I'm not late to my own wedding?" Caspian cut in, trying to avoid being pulled through the mud along with them. Peter sighed.

"I guess… just, one last thing…" he said, turning to face Caspian, "Take care of my sister. She's the best you're ever going to get, and if you hurt her, your face is going to become well acquainted with my sword." he stated in all seriousness. Caspian nodded solemnly.

"I know she's the best I'll ever have. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever. I'll protect her with my life." he replied. Peter was pleased with this answer, and was silent. Edmund didn't even have an irritating comment to add to the situation. The kings remained silent for the rest of the evening, eventually drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was kind of a big day, after all.

* * *

The following morning, Susan was pacing frantically, her breathing bordering on hyperventilation. She was getting married in a few hours. Married! In front of all of Narnia, Archenland, Aidnia, and Aslan knows where else. What if she stumbles down the isle? What if she forgets to say 'I do' in the right spot? What if… what if Caspian leaves her at the alter! Oh, Aslan, there goes her heart rate again.

"Su, you need to relax! You're going to sweat off what little make-up you let me put on you." Aliyah said calmly. This only caused Susan to appear more panicked, and pace even faster. She mumbled incoherently to herself, while Lucy shook her head.

"Su's always a little ridiculous when it comes to irrational things. As in love as she is, that logic is still rooted in her brain. If I know her, which I do, she's making a list of _logical_ reasons why Caspian would leave her at the alter. Which he never would for fear of being decapitated by my brothers. That, and he loves her." Lucy added, and Aliyah snorted.

"He really does love her. Peter often feels the need to complain about you, and how you're getting older and will soon take more interest in boys, but he never complains about Susan getting married. To Caspian, his one time rival, no less." Aliyah said, rising from her seat before the vanity. They had a half an hour to calm Susan down, and get her in her dress. She'd been parading about in her under things for almost an hour, alternating from sitting and allowing Aliyah to do her make-up and pacing like a crazy person.

"Why does Pete insist on whining about me? I haven't had a suitor in ages!" Lucy huffed, throwing her arms in the air. Susan was still pacing like mad.

"Doesn't make sense, doesn't make sense." the eldest queen mumbled, speaking her first words in over an hour. Aliyah strode forward, placing a hand on Susan's shoulder, stilling her.

"Su, you need to relax. He's going to be there, he loves you. And I'm willing to bet Peter and Edmund are going through the exact same thing with him. He's probably shaking in his dress-boots…"

* * *

"Caspian, for the love of Aslan, sit down!" Edmund groaned for the third time, while his friend increased the intensity of his endless pacing.

"Why would she marry me? I'm nothing special, and she's _beautiful_. She could marry any man she wanted, why in the name of Aslan would she want _me_?" he muttered, pausing momentarily to shoot a pleading look at Edmund, like the dark-haired king had all the answers. Ed just shook his head at Caspian, who resumed his pacing. Peter chose that moment to re-appear in the room.

"You need to get out there. I'm just off to go get Su. Ed, can't you hit him or something? He can't go pacing like that on the alter." Peter informed them. Caspian froze, looking terrified.

"This is a nightmare. Why does anyone ever get married? It is an anxiety attack waiting to happen!"

* * *

"Why do people bother getting married! Too much stress, too much stress!" Susan ranted, still pacing. Aliyah and Lucy looked at each other quickly. Peter was to be here any moment, and they still hadn't managed to get Su into her dress.

"Susan…" Lucy began, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is is safe to come in?" came Peter's voice. Susan glanced down at herself for a second, and seemed shocked to notice she wasn't wearing her wedding gown.

"Oh, goodness, no! Give us a moment!" she cried, dashing over to the sofa, were the gown was draped reverently. She looked pleadingly at Ali and Lu. They rushed over, and in less than five minutes, Susan was (finally) dressed, and ready to go.

"You can come in now, Pete." Aliyah called, and Peter inched the door open more, freezing when he saw his little sister.

"Wow, Su, you look… just, wow. Amazing." Peter finally said, and Susan blushed and looked down, her panic momentarily forgotten.

"Thanks, Peter." she mumbled, fiddling with a seem on the dress. Susan's wedding gown was the purest of whites, spun from the silk of Narnian Silk Worms, the finest in the world. The bodice was corseted up the back, and embroidered with all kinds of beads and crystals, reflecting in the dim light of Su's dressing room. It was strapless with a moderate cut, and stayed tight and form-fitting down to the tops of Susan's hips. There, it loosened up, fluttering gracefully in soft waves around her legs all the way to the floor. More embroidery still was present along the hem of the gown, forming intricate swirling designs near Susan's feet. She wore no veil, only her golden crown of ivy leaves, while her chocolate curls were left loose, free to move about as they pleased, tickling her bare shoulders. She wore around her neck, a necklace Caspian had given her for no particular reason at all, which consisted of a simple gold chain with a gold charm in the shape of an antique key. She had never looked more beautiful, Peter thought to himself.

"She does look lovely, doesn't she?" Lucy sighed, giving her big sister a hug. Su squeezed her back, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Thank you all, so, so much. I love you." Susan said, moving from Lucy to Aliyah, and then to Peter. Her big brother. She hugged him, and Peter almost crushed her in the hug he gave in return.

"Almost two lifetimes we've spent together, Su. And yet I'm still going to cry on your wedding day." Peter said quietly. Susan smiled, pulling him into another hug.

"Oh, Peter. I'm sure I'll cry on your wedding day too. You realize this is probably the happiest day of my life, right?" she asked. Peter laughed softly.

"Yes, I do. And I've done everything I can to make sure it stays the best day. I even got the groom out onto the alter in one piece. Don't tell him I told you, but Caspian was a nervous wreak." Peter said, and Susan laughed, as did Lucy as Aliyah.

"Told you." the young Calormen lady teased in a sing-song voice. Susan sighed.

"I suppose he's waiting?" she asked quietly.

"Indeed he is. Why don't we go meet him? I'm sure he's in a state of panic at this point." Peter said, and Susan couldn't help but laugh again.

"Sounds like a plan. Biggest day of my life, after all."

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it... not the wedding. I really can;t be more sorry about this guys, but my (borrowed) characters tend to have minds of their own. Wedding in the next chapter, FOR SURE! TO make up for this one, everyone pretend to eat a cookie. On me :)  
**


	22. The Wedding

**A/N: Wow, I am so sorry. First, I skive you all out of the wedding in the last chapter, then I take three weeks to FINALLY give you a wedding. I'm so, so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it, I put my best effort in, but Aslan is HARD to write. He sound fairly cheesy, I'm warning you now. Right, anyway, I'm sure you're tired of this authors note by now, so enjoy the ridiculously late Suspian wedding chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I (very sadly) do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. Obviously. Because if I did, this wedding would have been in the books. And the films. And EVERYWHERE.**

* * *

Susan took a deep breath as she linked her arm with that of her older brother, and together they stepped out of her dressing room. Lucy followed, having dressed into her bridesmaid gown hours before. The Little Queen had been anticipating a mental breakdown from her older sister. Aliyah followed as well, having changed into her formal wear ages ago. Susan started shaking as they rounded the first corner. There were eight more corners, three doorways, and one set of double doors to pass through before they reached the ceremony hall. She wasn't going to make it, she wasn't going to make it…

"Susan, relax." Peter mumbled, squeezing her arm a little tighter for just a moment. Susan let out a deep breath.

"What if he changes his mind?" she whispered, finally voicing her deepest fear about this day. Peter smiled ruefully at her.

"He asked me the same question. And you're getting the same answer I gave him: he loves you. Loves you like I've never seen a man love a woman before. He'll be there, waiting for you. I dare say he might be drooling at the sight of you in this dress. You look beautiful, Su." Peter replied. Susan gave her big brother a small smile, and exhaled a little.

"Thanks, Peter. And you already told me I looked nice." she said.

"Well, I'll probably tell you ten more times tonight. There are going to a lot of jealous men at this wedding." he said, and Susan blushed.

"Indeed, dear one. You look visionary this day." came a deep, calming voice from around the next corner. The Pevensie's all perked up. They knew that voice.

"ASLAN!" Lucy cried, running around her older siblings, crashing into the Great Lion head-on, hugging him relentlessly. Peter couldn't get the grin off his face, and Aliyah looked ready to pass out. Aslan stood before her. ASLAN. However, before she could drop to her knees in proper respect, Susan started hyperventilating. Again.

"You… you're not… you're not here to send us back, are you? Because I thought we were staying! Don't send us back, not today, PLEASE not today…!" she started rambling incoherently, most of her words lost in her sporadic breathing. Aslan shook his head and seemed to almost smile, moving to stand before his High Queen.

"Rest easy, dear one. I've not returned to send you back. I thought, perhaps, I should be present on such a momentous day. The Gentle Queen, tied down to a suitor at last." he replied, and Susan blushed. You know it's bad when _Aslan_ is making fun of how many men had thrown themselves at her over the years.

"So… we're not going back? Not today at least…" Peter said, seeming disappointed. He didn't want to go back at_ all_. Aslan ruffled his mane.

"Not today, my children. Not ever, in fact." he said, almost casually. Susan dropped her bouquet.

"… Never?" Lucy whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"No. Never. You children had much to learn from Narnia, and Narnia in turn had much to offer you. More than your old homes in England did." he replied. Peter stooped down quickly, retrieving Susan's flowers. Susan, however, was watching Aslan. He was giving her a meaningful look, and quite suddenly, everything clicked.

"So, the 'circumstances you did not anticipate', that really was us? Because Lucy and I suspected, but we never _dreamed_…" she asked, afraid to believe the hope growing in her chest, the hope she had the day she first kissed Caspian all those months ago. When the Telmarines were moving through the door between worlds. Aslan gave her a lion-ish grin.

"Not 'us' in general. You, Susan."

"Me?"

"Her?" Peter and Lucy both asked.

"Your sister, and her love for the Telmarine King, is what kept all of you in Narnia. Caspian and Susan were not meant to fall for one another, but even I cannot anticipate everything. And once I saw the true, pure love they shared, despite knowing each other for such a short time, I knew it would be cruel of me to separate them, to rip this chance away. And so, you all remained, as such love could never be complete without the love and support of you, Susan's beloved siblings. In turn, Susan and Caspian's love blossomed, developed, grew. And this day, this wonderful, glorious day, is further proof of that. Congratulations, my Daughter of Eve." Aslan said, and Susan struggled to hold the tears back. She gently released Peter's arm, and threw her arms around the Great Lion. She felt him chuckle under her embrace.

"Thank you, Aslan. Thank you for the first real chance at true happiness I've ever had." she whispered. Aslan growled, a happy, playful growl.

"You are very welcome, Susan. Now, I hope you are not against my intrusion on your wedding day?" he asked, as Susan beamed, moving back to hook arms with Peter.

"Not at all, Aslan. Would you… would you perform the ceremony? I'm sure the presider will be more than happy to step aside for you." she said, and Aslan smiled again.

"I would be honored, dear one. Now, come, I'm sure we've kept the young King waiting long enough." Aslan replied, beginning to walk towards the ceremony hall. Aliyah followed, shaking in her (theoretical) boots, Lucy behind her, and finally, Peter and Susan. Susan felt a sudden calm wash over her, all her irrational fears from earlier in the day gone. Though, the butterflies in her stomach seemed to have picked up double-time, and were getting faster with each corner they turned, each doorway they moved through. Quite suddenly, the wedding party found themselves in front of the ornately carved double doors leading to the ceremony. Susan took one last, shuddering breath, and nodded to Aslan.

The Great Lion turned and looked at the doors, and quite suddenly, they eased gracefully open. A collective gasp was heard from the crowd at the sight of Aslan walking slowly down the isle. Edmund was beaming, and Caspian gave the Lion an unsteady smile. The presider (the Telmarine equivalent to a priest or a judge) grinned happily at the Lion, and easily stepped aside so that Aslan could take his place. Aslan turned, and nodded back towards the entrance doors, where Aliyah was entering the chamber. Caspian was certain Peter had nearly fainted at the sight of her in the very simple, pale pink dress she was wearing. It was almost a mere sheet of fabric, strapless, tight at the top, then flowing out down, making her look a foot taller than she actually was. She walked smoothly down the isle, and stood steadily a few feet from Aslan, trying not to convey how much the Lion's presence affected her. This was Susan's day, she could gush over Aslan another time.

Lucy entered next, smiling brightly at Aslan, her brother, Aliyah, and her soon to be brother-in-law. She was clad in the same dress as Aliyah, only a little smaller to accommodate her youthful frame. The Little Queen's radiant smile calmed Caspian's nerves ever so slightly, and he felt anticipation coil inside him. He knew who was to come walking through those doors after Lucy…

A collective sigh resonated throughout the chamber, and Caspian felt his breath catch. Susan had just entered the room. Caspian barely registered Peter standing at her side, he was so focused on _her_. She was an absolute vision, her white gown clinging to her in all the right places, accentuating her natural beauty, and the beauty of everything around her. She was smiling so vibrantly, Caspian thought she was lighting the whole room up. He had never seen her so beautiful, and had never felt this happy in his life. He didn't think it was possible to be this happy.

She and Peter stopped before him, and the Magnificent King kissed his sisters forehead.

"Take care of her, Caspian." he said simply. Caspian didn't trust himself to speak at that moment, so he just nodded mutely, trying to keep his hand from shaking as he took Susan's. She seemed just as affected by him as he was by her, but she managed to keep smiling.

"Hi." she said softly. Caspian couldn't help but grin at the simple greeting.

"You look… radiant. Amazing. Absolutely stunning. I don't have words for you today Susan." he finally managed to say, and she blushed as he kissed her hand, and lead her up to kneel before Aslan. The Lion smiled at them, then addressed the congregation.

"Friends. On behalf of their Majesties, I would like to thank you greatly for attending this most joyous of events. The union you are about to witness today is one born of mutual love, a love that has given Narnia new hope in her new age. This union shows how close the Telmarines and the Narnians have truly grown since the Narnian Revolution, and how strong this friendship will grow still. One of our Legendary Queens of Old today weds the Telmarine who saved Narnia, not because it makes a good match, but because these two truly love one another, a deep love that will be tested, as all loves are, but will endure, as something as pure as this could never truly be broken. Queen Susan, King Caspian, rise." Aslan said, and Susan smiled up at her beloved before she began to speak.

"Caspian. On the day we met, I knew there was something special about you. My past experiences with Telmarines in Narnia had never been good ones, and then there was you, a Telmarine Prince no less, defending the Narnian's, their rights, and their homes. That was something, and something very special. It sets you apart from all those who came before you, and it will pave the path for those who come after we are long gone. You are the perfect man, a great king, and I know you will be a loving husband. I love you." Susan managed to say, holding back floods of tears. Caspian smiled at her, moisture in his eyes, as he began to speak.

"Susan. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were special. I even voice these opinions, as I believe some of my first words to you were, 'you are not what I expected'. And truly, you were not. You were so much more. I was expecting a tall, beautiful, wise High Queen of Old. I did get that, but I also received something that meant much more. A partner. Someone to love who loves me in return. That… is not at all what I was expecting, and I will be eternally grateful for it. I love you." he finished, and Susan looked up at him, tears of happiness glistening in her eyes, and her beautiful face stretched into a wide smile to match his own.

"Congratulations, you are now bonded for life. Your Majesty, do us all the favor of kissing your beautiful bride." Aslan said, and without the slightest hesitation, Caspian gathered his _wife _up into his arms, and placed a fiery passionate kiss on her lips. Susan reciprocated, pulling away from him just before it could become slightly inappropriate in front of the close to 700 guests that had packed the chamber. The congregation rose to its feet, giving a thunderous applause as Caspian and Susan made their way back down the isle, arm in arm, unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

The royal newlyweds made their way out onto the balcony that faced the castle square, waving jovially to the massive gathering of common folk. The Narnians and Telmarines below them began clapping and shouting excitedly, extracting another kiss from the new High King and Queen. For a moment, Caspian just looked at Susan, words failing him. This was the beginning of something amazing, an adventure to last the rest of his life. And there was no one he'd rather share this moment with in all the worlds.

* * *

Peter gazed contentedly around the grand ballroom of the Telmarine palace. The wedding ball had commenced about a half hour earlier, with the bride and groom entering the hall for the first time as man and wife, and sharing their first dance. Peter had never seen his sister look so happy. It seemed, every time they utilized the grand ballroom, Susan just continuously looked happier and happier. And that made Peter happy, even if he was having a few issues with other… traditions one associates with a wedding. Such as the wedding night, he thought with a shudder, taking another long drink from his goblet. He was trying not to think about that small detail.

He glanced around the room, spotting Lucy chatting with a faun, a Leopard, and one of the more favorable Telmarine Lords. Edmund was standing alone, inconspicuously inching towards the princess of Aidnia, Amanda. Peter mentally reminded himself to tease his brother about that at a later time. Susan was sitting right next to him, laughing at something Caspian had just said, and Aliyah… Aliyah had been asked to dance just a moment ago, by one of the Lord's sons. Peter felt anger bubble slowly inside him. If they were officially courting, no one would dare touch her. He should remedy that fact… later. Definitely later. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Peter thought morbidly, taking another long drink from his cup.

"Go cut in." Susan said, cutting though Peters mental troubles. Peter turned his head to look at her. The newlyweds were both looking at him, and Caspian was trying not to laugh. Peter repressed the urge to toss his drink in the Telmarines face.

"That would be extremely impolite." Peter retorted.

"You are the High-bloody-King of Old. Go cut in, no one is going to argue. Besides, she'd much rather dance with you." Susan replied. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know that?"

"We women tell each other many things. Just go steal her away from what's-his-name. He's not going to contradict you, count on that." Susan added, and Caspian nodded in support.

"We will even come with you. I'm tired of sitting anyway. It is my wedding, I want to dance with my wife." Caspian declared, taking Susan by the hand and leading her out to the dance floor. The crowd broke out into more applause as Peter followed them, weaving through the dancers to where Aliyah was waltzing with the Lord's son. Her eyes met his over the anonymous mans back, and she grimaced. That was all the motivation Peter needed.

"Excuse me, but might I cut in?" the Magnificent King asked, using the most regal and kingly voice he could muster without feeling foolish. The Lord's son almost jumped out of his skin, muttering what sounded like a yes, not even bothering to kiss Aliyah's hand as he scurried away in haste. Aliyah almost jumped into Peter's arms, taking charge for a moment to move them across the ballroom.

"Thank Aslan. I thought you were never coming." she said, breathing a massive sigh of relief. Peter only half caught what she was saying, her voice was distracting him. Her accent amazed and enticed him. It was Calormen at heart, but lately had taken on almost a Telmarine flare, making it utterly unique, and _very_ attractive.

"I will always come to your rescue, milady. I owe you my life twice over." Peter replied, and Aliyah smiled wryly at him.

"Must you insist on formalities? I thought we had moved past that." she chastised, and Peter grinned.

"We have. Old habits die hard, I suppose. I always use impersonal formalities when dancing with a lady." he teased, and Aliyah blushed.

"Am I just any lady, then?" she enquired. Peter felt appalled on the inside. She most definitely wasn't.

"No. Not in the slightest." he said quietly, and she looked up, surprised. Peter was surprised too. That wasn't meant to be said out loud… damn his mouth never working in tandem with his head.

"Well… that is good to know." she said, just as quietly. Peter took a deep breath. He was going to say it, he was going to say it…

"Ali… we have grown exceptionally close since we first met. Never… have I ever shown favor to a lady the way I have to you. You… you mean quite a lot to me, and I was hoping you felt the same." he said, the last bit coming out in a rush. Aliyah blinked several times rapidly. She couldn't believe her ears. Was he… confessing his affections for her? It was much too good to be true.

"You mean a lot to me as well, Peter." she said, rather calmly and confidently. Peter couldn't stop the grin that stretched across his face, threatening to tear it in half.

"So, you would not be opposed… to the notion of us courting? Officially? That is, if it is alright with you, if you do not wish it, we can pretend this whole conversation never happened, and…" Peter started, beginning in to ramble after his initial request. Aliyah placed a finger over his lips, effectively silencing him. Peter looked at her in shock. She was touching his lips, she was touching his _lips_…!

"No, I would not be opposed. No at all." she breathed, grinning. Peter smiled again as well. He leaned in a little closer, but stopped himself. Was this appropriate? Aliyah didn't give him time to think any further on the matter. She got up on her toes, pressing a light kiss on his lips. Peter closed his eyes as a reflex reaction, but they shot back open as soon as he really realized what was happening. She was kissing him. _Kissing him_!

"I suppose… that answers the question quite nicely." Peter finally said, and Aliyah was smiling radiantly up at him. He suddenly heard a horribly familiar, malicious chuckle from behind him.

"It's about time, brother. We were about to start placing bets, weren't we?" Edmund teased, glancing down at Lucy (whom he was currently dancing with), then over at Caspian and Susan, who had also moved their dancing closer to Peter and Aliyah. Peter sighed heavily, feeling very embarrassed. His whole family had just witnessed, and possibly heard, all that. He repressed a groan, while Aliyah laughed softly at his side.

"Don't mind them. It can't be that bad." she said. He gave her an exasperated look.

"Oh, yes it can. Come on, I need a drink. A strong one." Peter declared, leading Aliyah off the dance floor, followed by her laughter and the laughter of his family. As bad as the teasing was surely to be (ESPECIALLY from Edmund and Caspian) it was certainly going to be worth it. He had her, after all.

* * *

"That was very sweet. It's about time he asked to court her. Edmund was very seriously going to start up a bet in the morning." Susan said, twirling across the dance floor in her husbands arms. _Husband_. She was married. To Caspian. _Caspian_. Only the most utterly handsome, kind, brave, _perfect_ man in the worlds. She sincerely hoped she wasn't dreaming.

"I hope your brother realizes he is in for the teasing of his life." Caspian said, grinning like a cat who just ate the canary. Susan smiled wryly at him.

"He's your brother too, now." she said, and Caspian's face softened, reflecting the feeling that had just bubbled over in his chest. He loved her so.

"I know. To think, five months ago, all I had was a vicious uncle and a distant aunt. Now, I have a perfect wife, a wonderful younger sister, and two caring brothers. I love you." he said, leaning down and kissing her. The people in the immediate area began clapping again.

"I love you. I'm happy to have made you so happy, since you have made me the luckiest girl in Narnia. And England for that matter." she replied, and Caspian smiled at her.

"One day, you must tell me stories of your time in Eng-land. From what I have heard, it is a very… interesting place." he added, and Susan laughed lightly. It was so strange hearing her old homes name come out of Caspian's mouth.

"We have all the time in the world for that. Tonight, it's just about us." she replied, and Caspian smirked, kissing her again. A little too passionately, considering they were surrounded by guests. Guests who started clapping anyway. Susan resisted the urge to let out a sound of pleasure. They could save that for later, she thought with a blush. Caspian caught it right away.

"Care to retire?" he teased, and she shook her head, curtsying respectfully when the music stopped.

"It's only 11. Much to early to retire… no matter how badly I would like to." she added, and Caspian actually groaned.

"Minx." he accused, as she lead them back over to the table, where Peter, Aliyah and Lucy were sitting. Peter was drinking. A lot.

"How much has he had?" Susan asked. Lucy snickered.

"Well, since I've sat down, he's had two and a half goblets."

"And he had two before then. And Aslan knows how many before we danced." Aliyah added, and Caspian covered his laughter in a violent coughing fit. Susan gave him a playful scowl.

"Ed hasn't even started teasing him yet." Lucy said, and as if he heard his name, Edmund materialized on Caspian's other side.

"Did I hear someone mention teasing? Because I was CERTAIN I wouldn't be seeing the two of you this late. I'm surprised you've managed to keep so many clothes on for so long." he added, and Caspian blushed, as did Susan. Her shoulders even gained some red color, she was so embarrassed.

"Edmund. Inappropriate." Susan snapped, and her younger brother grinned, not even listening. He was watching Peter.

The High King of Old had groaned so loudly, people in the immediate area had turned to look at the source of the sound. Then, he had drained the last remnants of what was assumed to be his 5th cup of wine. Very strong, very old faun wine. Peter's best friend and mortal enemy. He had also turned the most excellent shade of green he had ever managed.

"Stuff it, Ed. I was doing such a good job NOT thinking about that." Peter moaned, pouring more wine. Aliyah made a move to stop him, but Lucy halted her hand.

"Let him drink his troubles away. Hopefully he'll be quiet. Or get very drunk and entertain us all." the Little Queen said, and Aliyah chuckled, looking at her courtier. At long last, she could actually call him that. And his first act of their official courtship? To get roaring drunk. Very romantic.

"Nah, he's just mad that he was dumb enough to _finally_ kiss Ali in front of all of us. Aren't you, brother?" Ed added, and Peter muttered incoherently, drinking more.

"I think we're done here. Come on, Caspian, if we come back in half an hour, he'll be drunk enough to be funny." Susan said, dragging her husband back out into the ballroom. They had yet to speak to Trumpkin, or the Professor. Edmund, on the other hand, made himself comfortable in Susan's vacated seat, feet on the table, balancing a glass on his knee as he looked maliciously at his older brother.

"I doubt they're going to go dancing. 20 gold pieces says they're straight off to Caspian's room." Edmund said, completely casual. Peter scowled at him, taking another deep drink. Aliyah sighed, and rose to her feet.

"Come on, Lucy, I would love to walk the gardens at night. Peter and I haven't done it in ages." she said, and the Little Queen jumped to her feet, following her friend (and hopefully, soon to be sister) out through one of the many doors leading to the gardens. Leaving Peter at the mercy of his younger brother. Edmund sighed, spotting his big sister across the hall, wrapped up in the arms of his best friend, chatting happily with Trumpkin and Professor Cornelius, looking like she was over-the-moon. As much as he enjoyed teasing the two of them (and by extension, Peter as well), he really couldn't be happier. If Susan was happy, he was happy. He spotted Amanda, a new friend of his, across the ballroom. Glancing at Peter, and seeing he was doing a good job of getting ridiculously drunk without too much prodding on Edmunds part, the Just King took a last sip from his own goblet, and made his way over to the Aidnian princess.

"Care to dance?" he asked, making her jump a little.

"Oh, King Edmund! Of course, I'd love to." she said, giving him a radiant smile. He adored her accent. It was Aidnia, obviously, but was familiar to him in a way. It was as similar to a French accent in his original world as Caspian's Telmarine accent was to a Spaniards.

"How are you enjoying the party?" he asked, as he spun her out across the dance floor.

"It's beautiful, as was the wedding. They really are in love, aren't they?" she asked, sighing a little. Edmund smiled softly, following Amanda's gaze over to what was inevitable to be his sister and her husband. He was correct in his assumption, as they were currently twirling across the dance floor, identical grins on their faces. Those two hadn't stopped smiling all night long.

"They are, truly. You think they look loving here? You should see them in private. It's almost gag-worthy." he said, making her laugh. He liked her laugh, it was… sweet. And very innocent. It made him happy, and he wasn't sure why. He brushed off the feeling. He was 14, and she was only 13. Much too young for love, or commitment. Edmund tried not to shudder at the word. Commitment to anyone (other than his family and extremely close friends) was a difficult thing for him, no thanks to Jadis. She ruined that aspect of him. It's why he never married during the Golden Age, and why he was moderately sure he wouldn't marry this time around, either. No matter how happy the girl made him feel. He glanced back over at Amanda, who was watching him with a smile. He decided he liked her smile as well…

* * *

"Congratulations again, My king. And my queen." Cornelius said for the fifth time. Caspian made an exasperated sound.

"Professor, how many times must I ask, call me Caspian. And call her Majesty Susan. Our titles come an go, but our names shall never change. I hope, at least." he said, glancing down at his wife. She grinned up at him.

"Indeed, Professor. Susan will be just lovely." she said, smiling as he nodded, gave them both a little bow and made on his way. Caspian took her more securely by the waist, and spun his wife back out onto the dance floor. It was after midnight, and about half of the guests had retired. Caspian noticed Edmund was no longer at the head table bothering Peter, but out on the dance floor… with the Aidnian princess, Amanda. He smirked to himself, and Susan raised an eyebrow. He gestured with his chin over at Edmund and the girl, and Susan smiled knowingly.

"It will happen. I see it now. The opportunities to make fun of him will be endless." Caspian commented, and Susan laughed.

"Not very soon, I'll put money on that. He's never been good with serious relationships, even when he was older. He's only 14. Give it some time." she said, and Caspian nodded. Edmund had vaguely confined in him why exactly he never chose to marry in the Golden Age. He hadn't wanted to press his friend, fearing it would bring up unpleasant memories. Shaking the bad thoughts off, he turned back to his radiant wife.

"You know… it is rather late. Are you tired?" he asked, actually worried if she was tired. He'd seen those hideous contraptions she wore that were referred to as 'shoes'.

"Actually, yes. But if we announce our departure, there's going to be a lot of hullabaloo. Unwelcome hullabaloo, if I may say." Susan added, as they danced towards a side exit. A well hidden, completely inconspicuous side-exit. She was willing to bet her best arrow Caspian had purposely placed that rather large plant there.

"Precisely why we are sneaking out. What is the use of all these battle-stealth skills, if not to use them to avoid the Lords of Court?" Caspian joked, to which Susan snickered as they smoothly ducked out the door into a non-descript palace hallway. "This way." Caspian whispered, taking her by the hand and leading her through the maze of passageways. Just before she was about to ask him where they were, he paused before a familiar door. His door. He flung it open, and quite suddenly scooped her up into his arms.

"Caspian!" she shrieked, laughing wholeheartedly. He grinned at her, laughing as well.

"Thresholds are part of my job now, dearest wife." he said, placing her down on the ground, only to pull her close again. Susan smiled, wrapping her arms tenderly around his neck.

"Well, then I refuse keep you from your duty, noble husband." she replied, standing up on her toes to kiss him. Caspian reciprocated enthusiastically, and she managed to extract a growl from the back of his throat when she got his jacket off. He moved a little faster, managing to strip off most of his clothing, until he was left in his breeches and boots. Susan ran a finger lightly across his chest, marveling at its toned perfection. She looked up into his face, and he seemed unsure.

"We do not have to, if you do not want to. I know the memory of that Calormen pig's attack on you is still fresh." he murmured, pulling her in close and brushing some of her hair off her shoulder. Susan gave him a steady look, pointedly removing her crown, necklace, and anything else on her that wasn't her white dress.

"Caspian, I've been waiting for this since before we started courting. Don't hold out on me now." she teased softly, wrapping her slim fingers around his neck, forcing his lips back to hers. Caspian made no further verbal protest, taking her words as consent to move to the laces of her bodice. With some difficulty, and a few muttered Telmarine curse words, he finally got it lose, and the last thing separating her skin from his fell to the floor. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed. No one had seen her in so little clothing before, not even Lucy. Caspian moved closer in, pressing his bare chest to hers, taking her chin gently in his fingers, turning her head to look at him.

"You are beautiful. Don't be embarrassed." he whispered, touching his lips to hers again, more gently this time. At his loving words, Susan threw caution and embarrassment to the wind, allowing him to steer her towards the bed, where they both fell, Caspian making attempts to get hit boots off. She knew he had removed them when she heard two thumps coming from the other side of the bed. She assisted him in stripping off his breeches, and then he kissed her, putting as much passion and love into it as he could. Susan shivered, her body absolutely burning from the feel of him. His skin was everywhere, she didn't know where he started and she ended. He paused again, still uncertain. She knew what he was thinking this time.

"I know it'll hurt. With you here, it won't be as bad as they say." she whispered, tucking a stray lock of his unruly hair behind his ears.

"I do not wish to cause you pain." he said, so quietly she almost missed it.

"You could never. I love you." she replied, sitting up a little to kiss him again. He seemed to loosen up, kissing her back with renewed enthusiasm. Then, Susan felt the smallest bit of pain, which quickly turned into the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. I don't write the whole sex-scene-thing, it's not my style and I'm awful at it. Anyway, there's going to be one more chapter for sure after this one, and maybe an epilogue. Then I hoping to get going on a _Dawn Treader_-related sequel. What do you guys think? _Dawn Treader_ sequel, or something else entirely? Send me a review, let me know! (also, side note, LONGEST. CHAPTER. YET!)  
**


	23. Morning After

**A/N: Wow. The last 'official' chapter... I think I'm seriously going to cry! This thing had been my baby for the past four or so months, I can't believe it's almost over :'( There will be an epilogue, as I'd like to have SOMETHING lead into the sequel (which will be VDT, thanks to the OVERWHELMING number of reviews, thanks guys!)**, **and it'll tie up any ends I felt I left too loose. So, I really hope you guys like this one :) The speedy update hopefully makes it worth it :)**

**Disclaimer: Wow, my second last sentence that basically tells the world 'I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia'! I can't believe it's almost over!**

* * *

As Susan's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she was slightly confused. There was too much sun in this room. Her room faced south, with just the right amount of sun all through the day. Judging by how warm and bright it was, this had to be an eastern facing room. Why was she in here?

She heard something move beside her, and flipped over immediately, only to come face-to-face with Caspian. Who was sleeping. Who also happened to be her husband. The previous day's (and night's) events came flooding back to her, and she smiled, tracing a finger along his chiseled jaw. They were _married_. Finally. He was all hers for the rest of their lives. She could handle the eastern-facing room in exchange for that.

The sun rose higher in the sky, and Susan didn't move a millimeter, softly tracing Caspian's features as he slept. She always marveled at how peaceful he looked while he was sleeping, so relaxed and innocent. Like he didn't have a single trouble in the world. As she ran her finger over his lips, he finally stirred, blinking several times to get his bearings; then he spotted Susan, and smiled.

"Good morning, wife." he said quietly, taking her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers. Susan sighed happily, touching her forehead to his.

"Good morning, husband." she chanted back, and Caspian smiled even wider.

"I like the way that sounds." he mused, and Susan chuckled.

"As do I. I could get used to being called 'wife' by you very easily." she added, and Caspian laughed, capturing her lips in a kiss. Susan kissed him back with energy she normally didn't have in the morning, pulling herself in closer to him. Caspian wrapped his arms around her waist, and rolled to one side, so he was on top of her. He smiled devilishly down at her, which spurred Susan to sit up as far as she could, kissing him again. Caspian leaned back down, pressing himself closer to her, and pressing Susan further into the fluffy mattress. Any exhaustion or soreness from the night before was completely forgotten, and the newlyweds took part in another round of passionate lovemaking as the sun rose over Narnia.

* * *

Aliyah walked with an extra little spring in her step as she made her way to Peter's chambers. She knew he would be hung-over like no other this morning, so had taken it upon herself to speak with Trufflehunter, the kind old badger, who she learned was quite talented when it came to brewing herbal remedies. Together with Professor Cornelius, the badger had managed to cook up a rather fowl-smelling drink that the pair of them insisted would almost completely remedy the Magnificent Kings head and body aches, as well as the nausea he was certainly feeling. So Aliyah, carrying the nasty-smelling drink, was headed to Peter's room to get him to drink it. Seeing as his usual caregiver, Susan, was… otherwise occupied this morning. She paused before his door, debating. Should she just throw it open?

Eventually, logic wore out, and the ex-princess of Calormen threw the door open, making sure it banged loudly, announcing her presence.

"Peter! Trufflehunter and Cornelius brewed this drink for you, it's supposed to help the… Oh." she said, suddenly stopping. The room was empty. There wasn't a sign of Peter anywhere. The bed was even still made, he obviously hadn't slept there that night. Frowning to herself, Aliyah left the room, still carrying the herbal remedy, and moved to Edmund's chambers, knocking loudly on the door. Someone groaned from behind it, and she heard a sound that was suspiciously similar to that of someone falling out of bed onto the cold stone floor. A moment later, a very ruffle-haired, red-eyed Just King yanked the door open, glaring the best he could at whoever dared disturb his slumber.

"Oh, Aliyah. What's brings you here?" he asked, standing up a little straighter, rubbing his tired eyes. Aliyah felt bad for waking him up, but she needed to find his brother.

"Do you have any idea where Peter is? I have something for the hangover he is sure to have, but he wasn't in his rooms." she said. To her complete surprise, Edmund started laughing.

"Oh, wow, we got him _really_ drunk last night if he didn't make it back to his room! Listen, Ali, if you're going to marry him one day," he started, and Aliyah blushed dark red, "you have to understand that when Peter gets drunk, he _gets drunk_. Try the ballroom, he might be passed out under one of the tables. Or the garden, he has a thing for pink flowers when he's intoxicated. If he's not in either of those places, come back and get me. We might have to mount a search party." the Just king added, still chuckling to himself as he shut the door. Shaking her head, Aliyah made her way to the grand ballroom. It was in the process of being cleaned after the celebrations, and all the table cloths had been removed. She caught one of the servants as the passed her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen King Peter around here?" Aliyah asked, and the faun grinned wryly at her.

"I'm sorry, milady, but I haven't. He wasn't in the ballroom when we commenced clean-up an hour or so ago. Have you checked the gardens?" he asked, and she laughed.

"No, that's where I was headed next. Thank you." she added, exiting though one of the side doors leading to the expansive Telmarine palace gardens. This could… take awhile.

* * *

Susan rested her head back on one of the few pillows that hadn't found their way to the floor that evening, breathing heavily, slick with sweat. Caspian was in a similar state, lying on his side, watching her. She gave him a small smile, not able to muster the energy for anything else at the moment. She wasn't sure what the time was, but it had to be after 10 o'clock in the morning. She never stayed in bed this late, though, before today, she'd always been in bed _alone_.

"Do you think we should get some breakfast?" Caspian asked, completely breathless. Susan couldn't help but snicker at the sound of his voice.

"I don't really fancy facing my family, to be honest. Peter's going to be very awkward, and Ed won't stop teasing until we leave the room. And possibly long after we are gone." she said, just as breathlessly. It was Caspian's turn to laugh at her expense.

"I suppose you are right… but we must get out of bed sometime. No matter how badly we want to stay." he added, pulling her back in close to him. She sighed at the contact, kissing him softly on his lips. She really didn't have the energy for anything else. A very loud rustle, then a thump from outside their window caused them to break contact. Caspian scowled at the outside world.

"I'll go see what it is." Susan said evenly, rising from the bed, and wrapping a sheet around herself. She was in no mood to go rummaging through all her trunks and things to look for a robe of some kind. She stepped out onto the sun-soaked balcony, squinting in the warm light, looking for what could have possibly caused the noise. She heard a loud groan from beneath her, and stepping to the edge of the balcony, glanced over the railing, and immediately burst out laughing. She was clutching her side and wheezing for air when Caspian joined her, having somehow managed to find his breeches and get them on a few minutes later.

"What? What is it?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders so Susan could stand steadily. She couldn't quite make words yet, so she just pointed over the side of the balcony. Curious, Caspian left his wife's side, and peered over the balcony's edge. He was met with a most spectacularly amusing sight, and joined his wife in laughter.

The 'Magnificent' King of Narnia was splayed out on the garden path beneath their window, rubbing his head and groaning on about a headache. Judging from his position on the floor, and it's proximity to the cherry tree directly under Susan and Caspian's balcony, he had fallen _out_ of it. How he managed to climb up the tree in his drunken state, no one would ever know. Susan leaned over the balcony with Caspian, laughing at her brothers expression upon spotting them looking down on him.

"Good morning, Peter!" she called down, making him groan again and protest at the loud noise.

"Were you attempting to scale that tree into our room last night?" Caspian asked between snickers. Peter looked extremely confused for a moment, then looked at the tree, back to Susan and Caspian, and finally down at himself. He grimaced.

"I honestly don't remember. All the damn cherry trees look the same, I _think_ I just wanted some food." he grumbled. A moment later, Aliyah came careening around the corner, trying desperately not to spill a sickly green drink she was carrying.

"Goodness, there you are Peter! I've been looking everywhere, what in the name of Aslan were you doing up a tree…! Oh. Hi Susan, Caspian." she suddenly said, upon spotting the newlyweds hanging off their balcony, laughing at Peter.

"Morning Aliyah. Or is it the afternoon at this point? I'm not sure." Susan said, shrugging.

"It's around 11. Now, Peter, drink this. It'll make you feel better. Trufflehunter and the Professor put it together." Aliyah stated, turning her attention back to Peter. He took one whiff of it, and just about emptied the contents of his stomach right then and there, all over Ali.

"Oh, by the Mane, that smells awful! What's it supposed to do, induce vomiting?" he cried, and Aliyah sighed heavily. Susan and Caspian were still laughing, 15 feet above them.

"No, it's supposed to get rid of the headache, body aches, nausea, and whatever else you're feeling thanks to the ridiculous amount you drank last night. You'll get over the taste, just drink it!" she ordered. Peter put on the expression of a martyr, and quickly drank the full contents of the glass. He sputter, gagged, and made various disgusting noises once it was all down. He grimaced at the increased volume of his sister and her husbands laughter.

"Oh, Peter, you make me wish they had camera's in Narnia." Susan called down. Peter moved to scowl up at her, and seemed to notice for the first time exactly how much (or how _little_) his younger sister was wearing. Caspian was in no better state.

"Susan… put some clothes on, please." Peter finally said, stumbling up to his feet with Aliyah's help. Susan blushed bright red, and turned straight back into the room. Caspian remained out on the balcony, still laughing at Peter.

"Aren't you going to ask me to put clothes on too? I feel left out, brother." Caspian teased, and Peter glared at him.

"Watch yourself. Husband or not, that's still my little sister you've got in there." he growled. Caspian laughed again, and turned to go back into the room. Peter groaned and staggered, Aliyah appearing at his side a moment later, wrapping one of her arms around his waist. He draped an arm around her shoulders, and allowed her to help him back into the castle. If she could stand by him now, putting up with his ridiculous drunken antics, maybe there really was something there for them. Just maybe…

* * *

"That was horribly embarrassing." Susan lamented, rummaging through one of the trunks that had been moved from her rooms to Caspian's. She was trying to find a dress, but kept pulling shoes out of that particular storage unit. Perhaps she should try another one.

"Don't worry about your brother. His situation was much more embarrassing than ours. He had fallen out a tree, passed out drunk. You were out on the balcony of you rooms, sharing a lovely morning with your new husband." he said, striding over to her and pulling her into his embrace. She let out a breath, and relaxed into him.

"It was a lovely morning…" she mused. She spotted a trunk near the door, and was moving to go open it. Caspian quickly stopped her.

"Not that one." he said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"Because you'll need it later. When we leave." he said, a grin beginning to cross over his face. Susan was still confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He was really smiling now.

"On our honeymoon, of course, darling." he said, and then she started smiling too.

"I didn't know we had planned one."

"Well, I planned it. On the sly. Surprise." he teased, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back enthusiastically, absolutely elated. He was so, incredibly perfect. Planning them a secret honeymoon, surprising her with it the morning after their wedding. Where had this man been all her life?

"Well, love, where are we going? Or is that a surprise too?" she asked, and he smiled, shaking his head.

"No, that's not also a surprise. The builders have finished the southern wing of Cair Paravel… the part that is to house our rooms. I thought it would be a good idea to get there before everyone else and… break in our new chambers." he said, grinning cheekily at her. Susan laughed, kissing him again.

"That sound like a splendid idea. We can see the progress they've made, spend time on the beach, walk through the apple orchards…" she rambled, and Caspian cut her off with another kiss.

"So, you are pleased?" he asked quietly. Susan kissed him again.

"Yes. I am beyond pleased. This is a wonderful surprise, Caspian. I love it. Can we leave now?" she pleaded, and he chuckled.

"I'll send for the griffins. We can be off in an hour." he said, and she smiled brightly at her husband, giving him one last kiss before she returned to her search for clothing.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so MUCH!" Lucy cried, wrapping her arms around Susan's torso, attempting to squeeze the life out of her older sister. Susan hugged her back, laughing softly.

"We'll only be gone a few weeks, Lu. We'll be home soon." Susan promised, moving to hug her younger brother.

"Bring me home a nephew, yeah?" Edmund teased, and Susan squeezed him a little too tightly.

"Mind yourself while we're gone, please. Don't pick on Peter too much." she chastised, moving to hug her older brother's lady. Aliyah hugged her back softly, and Susan smiled at her.

"I'll keep an eye on Pete, I promise." Ali stated, and Susan chuckled.

"I have faith you all will stay out of trouble. Especially you, Edmund." Susan teased as she gave Peter a hug.

"Have fun, Su. It's your honeymoon. you're only getting one." Peter said sternly, and Susan laughed. As did Caspian.

"I'm counting on that." The Telmarine King said, wrapping an arm around his wife, "Please don't let the country go to hell while we're gone, okay?" he added, and Peter scowled at him.

"I can run a country just fine, thank you." he said. Lucy laughed.

"Yes, like that time you wanted to strike Calormen for no reason other than you didn't like them, and Su, Ed and I had to sit on you until you decided to call off the attack." she said, and everyone sniggered while Pete's ears turned crimson.

"Regardless, we'll be fine, Caspian. Go have fun at the beach." Peter said, herding the couple to their griffin. Caspian helped his wife up, then mounted behind her. They waved to their family as the two griffins (one with them, one with their luggage) took off into the sky, headed east, towards Cair Paravel. Susan leaned against Caspian's chest as they picked up speed, relishing in the perfect moment. She turned her head to the side a little, catching his perfect lips in a kiss. Everything was going to be just fine. She could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Holy cow, I seriously can't believe this is almost it! I'll post the epilogue as soon as it's done, and then I'll get started on the VDT sequel! Thank you SOOO much for all the support, to all my reviewers and readers. You guys made this one of the funnest ride it could possibly be :) I love you all so much  
**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Holy goodness, now it really is over! I'm seriously crying now guys. Thank you so much for sticking by me through 24 chapters of Suspian goodness, with a little extra here and there. I hope it was as much fun for all of you as it was for me. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: My last disclaimer... it feels like the end of an era, doesn't it? Oh, and by the way, I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia... *SOB***

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Darling, there you are. I've been all over the castle looking for you. Peter and Aliyah are about to be on their way." came the voice of the Gentle Queen of Narnia. Caspian looked up at her, away from the ocean, as she made her way across the sand towards him.

"They're leaving already? What time is it?" Caspian mused, as his wife of just over a year took a seat beside him.

"It's nearly noon. Same time we left on our honeymoon." she said, and Caspian grinned at the memory. What a spectacular honeymoon it had been…

"I'm still extremely surprised he bucked up the courage to actually ask her to marry him. I thought for sure they'd be courting for something like ten years." Caspian said, and Susan gave him a playful shove.

"Ten years is a little bit of an exaggeration, Caspian." she chastised, and he laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it is. He loves her too much to wait that long." he mused, and Susan smiled.

"Like how you loved me too much to allow us to ride into battle without having proposed first?" she asked, and he smiled at her.

"Exactly like that, dearest. Exactly."

"So, what brought you out here in the first place? You don't usually brood so early in the morning." Susan teased after a few minutes of silence, and Caspian had to laugh.

"I was thinking about something."

"There's a big surprise."

"Stuff it, Su. It was actually something important." he said, but he couldn't help laughing. He was well known for not being able to focus on one thing for too long.

"Well, tell me darling. Or is a secret?" she asked. He laughed.

"No, it's not. You remember, on my coronation day, how I promised Aslan, one day, I'd sail to find the seven Lords my uncle banished after the death of my father?" he asked. Susan nodded thoughtfully.

"You think now is a good time to embark on this endeavor?" she asked, and Caspian shook his head.

"No, absolutely not. It'll take at least a year and a half to build a ship anyway. I was thinking maybe in two years. We could sail to Galma, see the Lone Islands, and Reepicheep is adamant that one day he will see the end of the world, and Aslan's country. It could be a great adventure, and maybe even a lot of fun." he said. Susan was smiling now.

"You're serious about this? A voyage across the eastern ocean? You me, Lu, maybe Ed… Aliyah would never come, she hates the water. It took Peter _weeks_ to get her to put her toes in." Susan added, and Caspian started to smile as well.

"You would come? You approve?" he asked, feeling his excitement build. Who cares if the voyage was two years away? Susan wanted to come with him.

"Sounds like a splendid adventure to me, love." she replied, leaning in to kiss him with the same fiery-hot passion she'd always kissed him with. Caspian was already looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! My god, it really is over... it hasn't really sunk in over on my side yet. Well, I really hoped you guys liked it, I know I had a TON of fun writing it for you all to read! I'll post the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow! So, it's not all sad, the story WILL continue!**

**ALSO, there is going to be quite a time gap between this story and the next, and there already is a time gap between chapter 23 and the epilogue. So, to further fulfill your Suspian needs, I'm going to start a file that will be a collection of one and two-shots, filling in important events from the story I didn't manage to fit in. Like Peter and Aliyah's wedding ;) I've already started the first one, telling the story of what exactly happened when Peter took Aliyah to visit Aslan's How, while she was visiting with the ambassador and his son. I really hope you guys like them! Until I write again, my ever-loyal readers! THANK YOU, once again!**

**All my love,**

**Maddie :)  
**


End file.
